Twilight Moon
by Starian NightZz
Summary: When Carlisle asked for Alistair to stand as witness in front of the Volturi, he didn't expect for his old friend to bring his one and only child - one Hilda Evans. No one in the least expect for this vamp to possess gifts that Aro would do anything for, and neither did anyone realise that a certain patriot would have his eye on her. GarrettxFem!Harry
1. To Ask for a Stand

_Summary:_

_When Carlisle asked for Alistair to stand as witness in front of the Volturi, he didn't expect for his old friend to bring his one and only child - one Hilda Evans. No one in the least expect for this vamp to possess gifts that Aro would do anything for, and neither did anyone realise that a certain patriot would have his eye on her. GarrettxFem!Harry_

All right. All right. I know that I shouldn't have started a new story so soon, with so many on my account clamoring for my attention, but I seriously couldn't help it! This new idea came after I was watching Breaking Dawn Part 2, and I recall someone else writing a similar story that I've read sometime ago.

Now, I'm not certain just how old Alistair is, but I'm going to assume that he's as old as Carlisle, so forgive me if I get his age wrong. I'm following more towards the film setting rather than the book, so you might find some rather familiar dialogues. And while it might look like Alistair has some romantic feelings for Hilda in this story, it most definitely isn't! He's more like a father towards her. And I've had quite enough of seeing Jacob or Edward pairings in this fandom, and I want a pairing with someone that is _not_ one of the main characters for a change.

**Pairings: **Garrett/Hilda.

**Warnings:** AU. OC characters. Some character bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter One: To Ask for a Stand**

Hilda Evans sat on the windowsill of the second storey bedroom of one of the many houses that she and Alistair owned all over the world, barely listening to the argument going on downstairs. As a vampire, the three vampires downstairs could whisper, and she will still hear them loud and clear almost as if they were just next to her.

The war that Wizarding Britain had with the Dark Lord had ended nearly a hundred and fifty years ago. That had also been around the time when Hilda had first started her new life as a vampire.

Hilda unconsciously reached up with her left hand to touch her now unblemished and scar-free forehead. After the Dark Lord Voldemort had perished during the war, her scar had disappeared along with his death. And along with the disappearance of her scar, Hilda doesn't require glasses any longer either after her change into a vampire.

Hilda let out a small sigh as the argument below started getting louder. Uh oh. Alistair is getting pissed.

The war back then had nearly killed her. She had managed to kill the Dark Lord himself, but several of his Death Eaters had still been around, and running loose. Weak and exhausted from the battle with the most feared Dark Lord of the century, the few Death Eaters that had still been slipping beneath the radar of the Aurors had seized the chance to attack her for revenge for their lord. She had almost died then and there if it wasn't for Alistair.

Hilda had met Alistair during the war. Naturally, everyone was wary of him because of his vampire status, but Hilda is the only one that didn't care and actually talked to him like a normal person. Alistair had taken an interest in her because of this. And it had also been him who had changed her back then when she is on the brink of death.

Hilda finally got up from the windowsill that she had been sitting on, and slipped out of the room, heading down the stairs to where Alistair had been arguing with a pair of visitors that had been his oldest friends, and had also came all the way from America.

From what Hilda could make out from the argument, the couple had been trying to convince Alistair to stand witness against the Volturi for something or the other, and Alistair had been adamantly refusing.

Hilda leaned slightly over the railings of the staircase to get a better look at the three vampires below her.

"Alistair, please!" The blonde vampire – Carlisle Cullen pleaded with the stubborn dark haired vampire.

"I _cannot_ help you, Carlisle." Alistair insisted. "I will _not_ stand against the Volturi. Going against them is _suicidal,_ and you know it!"

Hilda frowned slightly. Alistair had been keeping her hidden from the world ever since she had become a vampire. And even though Hilda is sometimes annoyed with his overprotective nature, she knew that he meant well, especially after her gifts have manifested itself. He is protecting her not just from Aro once the ambitious Volturi lord caught wind of her gifts, but also from the wizarding community itself. A world that both Hilda and Alistair would rather keep far away from.

"I am _not_ asking you to stand against them." Carlisle insisted. "And you know me. I wouldn't ask you if it weren't urgent."

"About what you were saying…" All three vampires looked upwards only to see Hilda looking down at them, half leaning over the railings of the staircase. The dark haired vampire then leapt over the railings and landed neatly on the ground next to Alistair. "I would like to hear more about it." She told a startled Carlisle seriously.

Alistair frowned. "I told you not to come out," he reprimanded Hilda.

She only gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "I was bored. And it sounds interesting. Besides…" She gave Alistair a knowing look. "You cannot keep me hidden from the Volturi forever, and you know it."

Alistair frowned. "If we go, Aro will have his eye on you," he warned. "I _cannot_ risk that."

"You can't keep me hidden forever, Alistair." Hilda sighed at the over protectiveness of her sire. "Besides, I'm kind of interested to know more." She glanced at the bewildered looks of the blonde vampire and his mate standing in their hall. "About what you're saying, I'd like to hear more about it." She looked from one face to another. "Alistair tends to keep me hidden from the world ever since my change."

Carlisle exchanged bemused looks with his mate. "Yeah, I can't imagine why," he added wryly.

**XXXXXX**

Two very exhausting hours later found Hilda heading up the stairs to her room to pack whatever essentials that she wanted to bring with her to America. As vampires, there isn't much that they need, but there are always a few things that they treasured beyond anything else.

The houses that they have all over the world are owned by them, and as they come back to them every few years, Alistair and Hilda have taken to leaving a few personal belongings with each house. But Hilda had always taken the ones most important to her whenever they moved.

Alistair had been a nomad before he had met Hilda, and even now, there isn't much that he need except for the clothes on his back. After meeting Hilda and changing her however, Alistair had changed his lifestyle slightly. Being a traveller and a tracker, he had taken to getting houses all over the world that they could stay in whenever they make one of their moves. And even then, they never stay in one place for longer than six months.

"You changed her, Alistair?" Hilda heard Carlisle talking to Alistair in the hall downstairs, and she paused in her packing. If truth be told, she could have been done with her packing in less than five minutes, since all that she wanted to bring with her are merely some books. "After all your insistence of never changing anyone these past four hundred years?"

"Things changed."

"She's changed you for the better, I see." Carlisle told Alistair. "But why did you change her? Is it because you wanted a companion? And why did you keep her hidden from everyone?"

"I may have changed my lifestyle a little, Carlisle, and it is true that it is because of Hilda. But I stick to what I've told you four hundred years ago. I will never change someone just because I want a companion. I changed Hilda because of a necessity."

"Necessity?"

Alistair said nothing for several moments. "…I met her a hundred and fifty years ago in Britain," he said at last. "She's a witch when she was human. A very powerful one."

Carlisle let out a gasp of surprise. "…I see. So she's from that world."

"Yes. I went to Britain at the worst possible time. They were in a middle of a war back then. A wizarding war. That is when I had met Hilda. She's interesting for a human, especially for a witch, since their kind are so arrogant, narrow-minded and prideful, with way too much power for their own good, and yet still seeks more. They even look down upon non-humans like vampires, treating them like the dirt beneath their shoe. When I had met Hilda, she isn't too fond of her own kind, but she still stayed to help them with their war because of duty. And with how her kind had been treating her ever since she was a child, I'm not surprised that she had grown to hate her own kind so much."

"But why did you change her? Is she your mate?"

"Do we _look_ like mates to you, Carlisle?" Alistair bit back a bark of laughter. "No. She's more like a daughter to me."

"Then why?"

Alistair was silent for a long time. "…Hilda had been dying." He said at last with a weary sigh. "I saved her the only way I knew how: by changing her."

"And yet, she is important enough to you for you to change your constantly travelling lifestyle, and even stayed in houses for the past century."

Alistair ignored Carlisle's amused comment. "I'll only say one thing, Carlisle. I'm only going because Hilda insisted. I prioritise Hilda's safety above anything else. I don't think it's wise for the Volturi to even catch a glimpse of her, let alone meeting her. If anything happens at all, I'll save Hilda first."

"It won't come to a fight, Alistair."

"Yeah? Well, it had better not." Alistair growled.

Hilda looked at her reflection in the window, fingering the ends of her shoulder-length dark hair – so dark that it is almost midnight blue and her amber eyes. Ever since her change, any past scars that she had gotten with the numerous battles that she had been in had disappeared completely, especially her accursed lightning bolt scar. Her eyes have also grown stronger, and she never had to wear glasses ever since, much to her relief.

After her change, she had realised that she had lost all her magic. Hilda had been expecting that when Alistair had bitten her, so it didn't bother her much, though she was of course upset, as magic had been a huge part of her life for nearly seven years. But as she had already been planning to hide in the Muggle world for the rest of her life after the war, she had already been prepared to give up her magic.

A mere six months after her change had her first gift manifesting itself, with her second an entire year after that. It is because of those gifts that had Alistair hiding her from any vampire that they came across, especially the Volturi, and Hilda can't blame him. She had read about the Volturi during her Hogwarts days, and she knew that they aren't very pleasant.

Hilda touched her pale neck that is adorned by a black choker with a deep blue sapphire, looking at herself in the reflection of the window, almost like she could still see the results of the Slashing Hex that one of the Death Eaters had dealt her after the Last Battle.

If Alistair hadn't been there and had killed all five of the Death Eaters himself, she would have died on the spot. As it is, the Slashing Hex had gotten her in the neck, and had slashed her across her windpipe. She is literally choking on her own blood then. Alistair did the only thing that he could do to save her which is changing her.

Unfortunately, the rest of the wizarding world doesn't feel that way.

Where once they revered her, after her change, they scorned her as a 'dark creature'. Even her so-called 'friends' abandoned her once they found out what had happened. Even right from the start, even Hermione who had prided herself as being open-minded and such didn't like Hilda associating herself with Alistair.

Thus, after her change when Wizarding Britain had turned on her, Alistair had taken her away. Her first year as a vampire was mostly spent with Alistair teaching her how to control her strength and abilities as a vampire, and even how to hunt. Wizard magic has no effect on vampires. At least, magic used against them _directly_ can't hurt them. But magic that influences the environment _can_ have an effect on vampires.

Hilda had learnt that when she had first taken Alistair with her to a war meeting between the Order and the few Ministry officials, and several magic spells were blasted at him. If it hadn't been for Hilda, Alistair would have drained them all dry then and there.

Hilda stared at her reflection in the window for several moments, recalling the time when Alistair had made the decision to change her.

_Hilda coughed harshly, grasping at her blood soaked throat, feeling the deep slash on her pale neck with her fingertips, even as she gasped, trying to breathe, but to no avail. The Slashing Hex performed on her had gotten her in her jugular vein and her windpipe._

"_Hilda…" _

_Hilda felt someone lifting her body, and she opened bleary eyes only to see a figure leaning over her. A muscular dark haired someone with amber eyes that is also looking down at her anxiously._

_Hilda coughed and choked on her own blood, trying to manage to get her voice back together enough to speak at least. "A-Alis…tair…" she choked._

"_Don't talk now!" Alistair shook his head, and he even seemed to be holding his breath. All this blood must not be good for him. In the end, he is still a vampire, and he thirsts for blood. The blood of wizards and witches especially are especially appealing towards vampires. Hence, Hilda was surprised that Alistair had as much control as he had to not drink from them throughout these six months when he was with them. "Where are all the medics?" He whipped his head around, trying to look for one._

_Hilda grasped Alistair's hand. "I…can't make it…" she choked. "And…you know it…"_

_Alistair shook his head. "No…! I'm not letting you die like this!" he roared, though it came out more as an animalistic growl. "Damn it…! You are too good and pure to just die at seventeen! You… You're different from the rest of your kind! You are the only witch I knew for as long as I'd lived to accept me as I am when the rest of your kind treated me as some living time bomb!"_

"_This…is life…" Hilda choked on her own blood, coughing, trying to take in some oxygen, but to no avail._

_Alistair shook his head. He then paused hesitantly before looking at Hilda with worried eyes. "…Hils?" He called her with the nickname that only he used for Hilda. Not even Ron or Hermione have called her with a nickname before. When Alistair had first called her 'Hils', Hilda found that she liked it. "I think… I think I can save you… It's just… I need your permission…" He looked hesitant and panicky at the same time. "The only way for me to save you…is to change you. Change you into one of us. I swore a long time ago that I would never change someone into a vampire. But you're too good… Too pure to just die like this. I want you to see the world that you've changed with your own eyes. That's why, Hilda… Will you let me change you?"_

_Too weak now to even say anything, Hilda merely gave a very small nod. She didn't want to die either. She wants to see the world. She wants to see her best friends get married, to see their first child. She wants her own family someday. She wants to live…!_

"_Bear with this. I'm sorry for this, but this comes with every change." Alistair then bent over her, and Hilda felt a pair of sharp fangs penetrate her skin, and her eyes widened as she felt her neck beginning to burn, slowly spreading to the rest of her body._

Hilda shook her head to free herself from those thoughts. Her human memories had long faded by this point of time. The only memories that she could recall when she was still human are the ones being that of her change, the war, and also her friends' betrayal. That is why she and Alistair had avoided Britain for about fifty years after her change. It is only with their recent move that they've decided to go back to Britain for the first time in over a century.

Sighing, Hilda packed the last of her things into her duffel bag before walking down the stairs where the three other vampires were waiting for her.

"Well, let's get the show on the road," she said, shifting the strap of her bag on her shoulder, looking at Carlisle. "Let's go and meet this half-vampire granddaughter of yours."

* * *

_A/N: How is this for a start? I hope that it isn't too rushed, and you got the brief gist of the story without too much information being crammed into it. And if anyone can guess what Hilda's gifts are, you'll get a cookie! I'll only say that it's mind related._

_And I know that I've made Alistair kind of OOC in this chapter, so sorry about that! But I want Hilda to have a close father/brother figure in her life, and I figured that with Hilda in his life, Alistair would have changed as well._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review!_


	2. You're My WHAT?

**Pairings: **Garrett/Hilda.

**Warnings:** AU. OC characters. Some character bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Two: You're My WHAT?**

The streets are always dark at this time of the night, and just as cold, especially with snow already falling to the ground. The drunken singing of patrons from the nearby bars could be heard resonating faintly down the streets. With the fresh drizzle having just let up, the air is especially cold, especially with winter already at their doors.

Because of the cold weather, there isn't anyone around to witness the quick blurs of two people moving at inhumane speed down the street, appearing beneath a street light.

"Think he's here?" Rosalie Hale asked her bear of a husband calmly.

"Carlisle said that he'd be." Emmett answered, amber eyes scanning down the darkened streets. Both vampires stiffened as the fresh scent of human blood reaches their nostrils, and Rosalie thanked whoever is up there that they'd already fed before coming to search for another witness.

"He's here."

Both vampires moved with inhumane speed, heading towards the direction of where the smell of the human blood is coming from, seeing a handsome man maybe in his early twenties to mid-twenties with dark brown hair reaching to his nape holding a drunken man against the wall with only one hand.

"I hated the first British invasion. And I hate the second one even more." The now identified vampire drawled, narrowing his ruby red eyes at the man that he had currently pinned against the wall, causing said man to almost piss his pants.

Emmett cleared his throat, announcing their presences to the vampire. "Even the Beatles?" he questioned sarcastically, causing the first vampire to turn his attention towards the couple. Rosalie clung onto Emmett's arm. "Really, Garrett?"

Garrett smirked as he caught sight of the familiar couple. He had encounters with the Cullen coven roughly half a century ago, since he could be considered one of Carlisle Cullen's closest friends, despite not being a vegetarian.

"Old habits die hard." Garrett drawled, not loosening his grip on his prey.

"Carlisle needs you." Rosalie told Garrett, and the brunette's composure changed immediately. He let his prey fall to the ground, not caring in the least that the human is trying to crawl his way out of the alley that they're in, screaming for help.

"Sounds interesting." Garrett commented. Carlisle never calls upon his help unless it is really necessary, so whatever is happening that requires the blonde vampire to call upon Garrett must be something major. Garrett ignored the panicked screams from behind him. "But first, I'd better finish my meal."

Both Rosalie and Emmett looked away politely as Garrett moved with vampire speed over to the frightened man, and immediately sunk his fangs into his neck. The strong smell of human blood immediately filled the air, along with the agonized screams from the unfortunate human that is unlucky enough to fall prey to a hungry vampire that night.

"All right." Garrett stood up, wiping away the excess of human blood away from the sides of his lips. "Let's go."

"The car's this way." Rosalie motioned towards where they have come from earlier. "Mind you though, it's trouble." She warned.

Garrett smirked. "Doesn't bother me in the least," he drawled, waving his left hand around in a very human-like manner. "Besides, every single time Carlisle calls upon me for help, it is _always_ trouble."

"We'll explain more later back at our house." Rosalie told Garrett without giving anything away.

"All right." Garrett responded, having been long used to the icy nature of Carlisle's daughter by now.

He frowned slightly as he moved to follow Emmett and Rosalie. He just can't pinpoint why exactly, but there is something tingling inside him – a feeling that told him that he should follow his instincts and follow them back to their house.

It is like there is a tug pulling at something inside him, telling him that whatever he is searching for is in wherever that Rosalie and Emmett are going to take him now.

Garrett has no idea what it is. He knew however that whatever is waiting for him will change his world and his life as he knew it.

**XXXXXX**

Alistair grumbled throughout the entire trip back to Forks, sulking in a corner of the backseat as Carlisle drove them back to Forks after having alighted from the plane. Hilda exchanged amused looks with Esme and Carlisle in the rearview mirror, not missing the beautiful scenery of nature of the small sleepy town of Forks even as they took the route that would take them to the Cullens' house.

Hilda had always liked nature, and she had a feeling that Alistair had known it. Otherwise, why would every single house that they'd ever owned always be located out in the middle of nowhere, with their nearest neighbour at least miles away from them?

If truth be told, Hilda is more curious about this half-vampire granddaughter of theirs that Carlisle had mentioned. She hadn't seen a half-vampire child ever since her human days. Half bloods are rare, but not unheard of. It is just the nature of their birth that causes a great many to look upon them as cursed children. To Hilda's knowledge however, it is only the wizarding community that knew of their existence.

Hilda sighed for the umpteenth time as she eyed the sulky vampire sitting next to her, scowling at nothing in particular as he glared at anything that catches his eye – the back of Carlisle's head, the headrest of the car, the window, the scenery, an innocent bird that flew past them; basically anything that found themselves caught in Alistair's vision.

"Can you stop looking as if you're about to head to the executioner's?" Hilda grumbled even as Carlisle turned the car up a long winding path, heading away from the human population of Forks.

"Going against the Volturi means exactly that anyway." Alistair grumbled, and Hilda looked at Carlisle in the rearview mirror with exasperation, whilst Esme fought hard to restrain a smile. For the love of… Is Alistair really over four hundred years old? Sometimes, Hilda feels as if she's dealing with a child with a tantrum, especially when Alistair gets in one of his 'moods'.

"You don't know that. Besides, I don't intend to fight the Volturi anyway." Hilda mumbled, rubbing at her chest area. Throughout her entire trip to Forks, there seems to be something pulling at her heartstrings – making her feel as if she should be expecting something or the other. As she didn't even know _what_ it was, she had been in a rather bad mood since coming to America.

"I'll rather that they don't even lay eyes on you." Alistair grumbled, and Hilda sighed, giving it up as a lost cause.

She had actually met the Volturi once when she was still human. That had been completely by accident, as because of the wizarding war, there have been many casualties, and it had actually brought several vampires out. Vampires are a known existence to the witches and wizards, but majority of them actually keeps themselves hidden. They are a rather prideful race, and aren't known for being very fond of the witches and wizards.

Hilda had only met the Volturi once, specifically the three leaders of the Volturi. That had been one unpleasant encounter, though Aro seems to be rather interested in her at that time. After her change, Alistair had made sure to keep her hidden from the Volturi for several reasons, not only because of her gifts.

To Hilda's knowledge, no witch or wizard had actually been turned into a vampire before. Magic is alive in a sense. If a witch or wizard is turned into a vampire, they lose all their magic, as they're technically dead. And as far as Hilda knows, she's the first witch of her kind to ever be turned into a vampire.

"All right. We're here." Carlisle announced, pulling up his car in front of a mansion-like house with glass windows.

The four vampires got out from the car, and a teenage couple headed out of the house to greet Carlisle and Esme. And judging by the way that the teenage couple acted around each other, it is pretty obvious that they are mates. Alistair looked at the four from the Cullen coven disgruntling, his wish to _not_ be here obvious to everyone.

"How many came?" Carlisle asked the bronze haired young man.

"Eighteen," he responded. "You have some good friends." He looked at Hilda and Alistair curiously.

"And Alice?" Esme asked the girl with him, who shook her head without a word, looking worried. Esme's eyes softened, and she drew the girl into a hug.

"Well, we'll all be on Aro's list now." Alistair said sharply, stuffing his hands deep into the coat that he is wearing. "Centuries on the run. That's what you've brought me." He glanced at Hilda with concern and worry in his eyes – obvious only to Hilda who had spent over a century with the usually grumpy vampire. "Some friend, Carlisle."

Hilda sighed, not even bothering to say anything to that. She knew that if Alistair is worried or scared, his tongue would grow rather sharp. That had been the way even when she was a human. Alistair's bark is always worse than his bite. As a former nomad vampire, Hilda knew that Alistair always relied on his sixth sense a lot. If something is telling him to head in a certain direction, he will immediately grab Hilda with him and run in the opposite direction as fast as he could.

Carlisle smiled, not seemingly offended by Alistair's words, even though the girl with them looked rather surprised. "Alistair, come meet everyone," he offered.

"I've already told you. If it comes to a fight, I won't stand against the Volturi." Alistair said disgruntling. "First sign of danger, I'll take Hilda with me and leave." He added.

"It won't come to a fight." Carlisle tried to reassure Alistair.

"I'll be in the attic." Alistair told him. He glanced at Hilda who nodded reassuringly at Alistair who grunted and leapt up to the roof easily, entering the attic, leaving behind five vampires.

Esme smiled reassuringly at the brown haired girl. "He's not a people person."

"Hilda, why don't you come in and meet Renesmee?" Carlisle offered, turning his attention towards the dark haired girl with them, who in terms of physical age, looks even younger than his son and daughter. "You can come and meet everyone at the same time."

Hilda nodded, the tug at her chest feeling ever stronger as compared to the journey when they're heading to Forks. _Something_ is compelling her to just go in for some reason.

"This is my son, Edward, and his wife, Bella." Carlisle introduced the couple with him. "They are Renesmee's parents."

Hilda nodded to the teenage couple politely, a gesture which Bella returned. Edward on the other hand was just staring at Hilda strangely.

"Pleasure," she said, before following Carlisle and Esme into the house, with Bella and Edward behind her.

A second later, they stepped inside the house where Hilda was greeted by an entire room full of vampires. She recognised a few of the vampires from her travels with Alistair – Peter and Charlotte, and even Mary. The tug at her chest grew stronger, compelling her to look towards one particular vampire in particular who is staring at her as if she's God's greatest gift or something.

As Edward is standing behind Hilda, she missed the bewildered look that he gave the brunette older vampire.

"This is Hilda, Alistair's child." Carlisle introduced Hilda to the room, and it was like his voice broke the spell over her thoughts, as Hilda turned her attention back to the blonde vampire. "That's Renesmee." He gestured towards a small girl standing next to a female blonde vampire with a dark haired teen standing protectively over her.

Hilda screwed her nose up in disgust as she caught a whiff of an almost unbearable smell and recognised it for what it is. _Shape shifter,_ she thought to herself, pondering briefly on the relationship that the shape shifter had with the little girl, especially with the adoring look that he gave the little girl. It can almost be disturbing if taken in another way.

"Honey, come here." Bella gestured for her daughter, and the blonde vampire gave the little girl a light push on her back to encourage her, and the little girl—Renesmee, ran towards her parents, hugging her mother. "She is no immortal child, I swear." She told Hilda, looking at the vampire who in all ways and purposes doesn't seem to be much older than her in terms of physical age. "She is half human and half vampire. I gave birth to her when I was still human."

"I know." Hilda sighed, holding up a hand to stop the torrent of explanations that she is sure is coming her way. "Carlisle explained as much to Alistair and me on the way here. I got the gist of the situation." She looked at the little girl, trying very hard to ignore the burning stare on the back of her head that she is a hundred and one percent sure belongs to that nomad that she felt a pull towards for some reason. Hmm… Should she go and feed or something? Or is she too tired? Pushing those thoughts to the back of her head, Hilda knelt down to Renesmee's eye level, and the little girl pulled her mother by her hand, walking over to Hilda with no fear in her eyes, beaming.

Hilda smiled back at Renesmee slightly, feeling rather surprised at herself for doing so. She had almost forgotten the last time when she had actually smiled. Her friends' betrayal because of her turning had hit her hard, and she hadn't truly smiled for real since.

Renesmee smiled at Hilda brightly, reaching out with one hand to touch Hilda on her cheek. Everyone in the room watched his repeated scene with interest, and Hilda was almost startled to feel warmth on her cheek. A flash of images entered her head, each one telling her something, and Hilda closed her eyes briefly, glancing from Renesmee to Bella to Edward and back again.

"I see…" Hilda murmured to herself, straightening herself up to her full height once more that sadly isn't much as compared to Bella, Edward or even the tiny vampire Charlotte. She's at least half a head shorter than the dark haired tiny vampire.

"Now you know." Edward said. "Renesmee is no immortal child."

"I just need to know if this child is a threat to our secret or not." Hilda told Edward seriously, glancing around at the room of vampires as she did so, making sure to avoid eye contact with a certain brunette nomad. "Keeping our existence a secret is more important than you think it is. The Volturi's laws might be harsh, and you might even call it cruel, but it is there for a reason. The laws are there to protect our existence. It only just takes one person. Just one. And pretty soon, rumours about vampires will spread like wildfire." Hilda warned. Just how many times had she seen it throughout her vampire life? "And before you know it, it'll be a repeat of the vampire hunts from over a century ago. I was there at those hunts, and I can tell you that it isn't pretty." There were grim looks from all around. More than half of the vampires currently in the room were there at those hunts as well after all. They had a front row seat to seeing what the humans at that time were capable of. Hilda looked at Renesmee before turning her attention back to the child's parents. "I'll testify against the Volturi for you." She said, and Bella smiled. "I'll just speak the truth – that this child is no threat. But if it comes to a fight, I won't fight against them."

"It won't come to that." Carlisle reassured Hilda. "Just standing as witness for them is good enough for us."

Hilda hummed in her throat – a very human-like action. "I don't think that you really have much to fear from the Volturi," she said at last, focusing her attention on Edward and Bella. "Renesmee isn't the first of her kind that I know of. I've met others before. Half vampire children are rare, but not unheard of."

Edward's eyes are wide. "You mean she's not the first of her kind?"

"No." Hilda shook her head. "There are others. But it had been over a century since I've last seen one. Half vampire children _are_ very rare. But because of the complications that arouse with their births, they are looked upon as monsters, and majority were killed the moment that they are born." Behind her, the shape shifter looked very guilty. "This child is the first one that I've seen whose mother actually survived the birth. But whether you can convince the Volturi or not is another thing entirely." She looked upwards towards the attic and sighed. "I'd better go to Alistair before he gets into one of his moods." She muttered as she headed towards the stairs, and started walking up it.

"I've never heard that Alistair had a child before." Eleazar spoke in a low voice to Carlisle – too low even for vampire hearing to overhear.

"I was surprised too when I met her." Carlisle answered honestly. "Apparently, he had been keeping her secret from the Volturi for certain reasons. Alistair had said that she's gifted. But he never said what her gifts are."

"I can't exactly pinpoint it. But I know that there's more than one." Eleazar frowned, much to Carlisle's surprise as vampires with more than one gift is rare and almost unheard of. "I do know that one of her gifts is mind-related however. The second is elemental."

"Like Benjamin?" The two coven leaders turned as one towards the Egyptian vampire who is currently amusing Renesmee by using his gift.

"Not quite. She can't influence all five elements, but only one. But what it is exactly, I'm not sure." Eleazar admitted. "That's never happened before. Where did Alistair find her?"

Carlisle was silent for several moments. "…Alistair told me that she used to belong to _that world_ when she was a human." Eleazar's eyes widened upon those words. He knew what it meant.

"She's a witch?" Eleazar whispered harshly. The vampires, the Volturi especially, aren't too fond of the wizarding community. Hence, the vampires tend to keep away from them.

"Used to." Carlisle corrected. "As far as I know, she's the only witch that I know of that is turned into a vampire. I don't like speaking ill of humans, but they're some of the worst type of humans to ever exist. Narrow minded, prideful and far too much power at their disposal, and yet, they still thirsts for more." He shook his head. "It doesn't speak much for humans as a whole. And from what Alistair told me, they were embroiled in a war when he'd met her before changing her. She had been a battle-hardened soldier. You can tell it in the way that she acts. And from what she'd been through at their hands, I'm not surprised that Hilda had come to hate her own kind."

Neither coven leader noticed that a certain brunette nomad vampire had been listening closely to their conversation with a thoughtful look on his face.

**XXXXXX**

That night could find Hilda nestled within the branches of a tree some distance away from the Cullen house, hoping to find some peace and quiet after having met everyone, pondering on the vampires that she'd met earlier.

Majority of the vampires have borrowed some of the Cullens' cars, and had driven off to some town several miles away from Forks to feed, whilst some of the vegetarians have headed into the woods to hunt. The shape shifter seemed to be very upset about that, but Hilda couldn't care less about his feelings.

In her opinion, the shape shifters are no better than the vampires. After all, if you look at it from another point of view, the shape shifters eating meat is like the vampires drinking blood. It is in their nature – their way of life. They can't change it.

Hilda is more interested in Renesmee and the several vampire covens that she'd met earlier that day. The child is sweet and bright and so innocent that it reminds Hilda of her godson that brought another pang to her heart. She only regret that she hadn't been able to take care of him like how Teddy's deceased parents would have wanted, but she knew that Teddy's grandmother is able to raise him with love like she did her own daughter.

Hilda hadn't seen many half vampire children, but the few that she'd met are either killed off the moment that they are born or hunted down to the ends of the earth for their abilities. Half vampire, half human, and yet, stronger than both. Not in terms of physical strength, but in gifts.

All half vampire children possesses special gifts – abilities that the full blooded vampires and even the witches or wizards could only dream of. That is another reason why they are often hunted down. And as far as Hilda could recall, she only knew of one that is still alive today, and lord only knows where the hell Nahuel and Huilen are now.

The other vegetarian coven – the Denali coven seems rather similar to the Cullen coven, with both covens seeing each other as cousins. Hilda had already spent half her time hiding from Eleazar, as the man seems rather interested in her gifts, and she had no wish to go about broadcasting it. Alistair will murder her.

She knew of Eleazar, as he used to be a Volturi guard, and is the one to assist Aro in seeking out people with special gifts. He's rather similar to Carlisle, and his mate, Carmen is rather similar to Esme in her kindhearted ways. The other two members of the Denali coven, Tanya and Kate could almost pass as real sisters, with their similar colouring, and were just as close as real sisters. It almost made Hilda feel lonely for a moment, as for the past century and a half; she only had Alistair and her numerous books as companions.

The Amazon coven had been interesting as well, as Hilda had never heard of any other vampire that had lived so far away from civilization except for the Ticuna tribe of Brazil. Particularly Zafrina's gift.

It is rather similar to her own, except that Hilda's is more potent, and much stronger. Zafrina's gift fools both the eyes and their sense of touch, but Hilda's illusionary abilities goes beyond anything that is imaginable. As long as she wills it, one will only see what she wants them to see and feel, and they won't be able to break out of it unless she wants you to. So much so that one can no longer differentiate between reality and illusion.

The Egyptian coven, particularly Benjamin is of interest as well. Amun doesn't seem to want to be here, and honestly speaking, Hilda doesn't blame him. Benjamin's gift is really interesting however, with his gift to influence the elements. Unlike him however, Hilda can only influence water, though she has control over all three states of water – solid, liquid and gaseous.

One of the nomads by the name of Garrett had been making her feel uncomfortable however. Hilda has no idea just _why_ there seems to be something pulling her towards him. She had spoken to him briefly when they were making brief introductions to each other, and he just makes her feel so…safe and _complete._ And it almost…pains her to be away from him for even a second.

"It can't be…" Hilda murmured to herself, remembering what Peter had told her once several years ago when she'd met him, and how the blonde had told her of how he'd felt when he'd first met Charlotte and knew her as his mate. "No. No. It can't be possible."

"What isn't possible?" asked a confused voice, and Hilda nearly fell out of the tree that she's in with surprise, turning only to see a confused Garrett lounging within the branches of the same tree that she's in, only on a higher branch.

"Nothing," said Hilda quickly, shaking her head, breaking eye contact with this handsome vampire…—did she just call him 'handsome'? "Didn't you go to feed?"

Garrett shrugged his shoulders – a very human-like action. "I didn't go with them. I've already fed before coming here," he said. "What about you?"

"Same." Hilda answered. "So what's wrong?" She asked, fumbling with one of the buttons on her coat, refusing to look at Garrett. Good lord, what in the world is wrong with her? She's acting like some lovesick schoolgirl! It makes her feel like she's back in her fourth year of Hogwarts all over again, and stuttering all over the place to ask Cedric Diggory to go with her as her date to the Yule Ball. If she had been a human, Hilda is sure that her face must be bright red by now.

"I overheard Carlisle and Eleazar talking earlier." Garrett answered with pure curiosity in his voice. "They said that you're a soldier during your human life, and that you've never lost a battle."

Hilda laughed, her laughter sounding like tinkling bells to Garrett who grinned triumphantly at having succeeded in making her laugh. "I'm sure that that isn't what they've said, but close enough," she said. "It is true that I've never lost a fight." She looked at Garrett in the eye for the first time that night, and Garrett was a little taken aback by the colour of her eyes. Her eyes seemed to be a mix between amber and red – looking more reddish brown than anything. He wonders for a moment if it is because she used to be a witch when she was human. Like all members of the vampire race, she is extremely graceful, and extremely beautiful. Her skin almost seems translucent in the night even. "I've never lost. Not in a magic battle. And not in a physical one. And I don't have to rely on my gifts to win." She smiled.

Garrett grinned, hearing a challenge in there somewhere. He likes a spunky woman, and this woman has character, it seems. "I've never lost a battle either," he said almost proudly, and Hilda stifled her laughter. "I wonder… If you can beat _me?" _He grinned at her.

"If you're trying to provoke me into attacking you, it won't work." Hilda said almost lazily, and she could have laughed at Garrett's pout. "But well, we have time to kill tonight, since the others probably won't be back until hours later."

Garrett grinned and made a grab at Hilda who leaned out of the way easily, dodging Garrett's hand. She dodged the other one, turning in the air and landing neatly on the ground. She grinned at him. "Come and get me," she said before disappearing in a blur.

Garrett smiled. He is more sure than ever now that this girl…this woman is his mate. The moment that she'd walked into the house that day, it is almost like a hole had filled itself – a hole that he had never seemed to notice before.

Two blurs sped around the forest, dodging the trees and branches in the way, and in the Cullen house, Edward who is 'house sitting' with his wife and child shook his head as he heard the thoughts of Garrett and Hilda getting further and further until he could hear them no longer.

'_Yep. He's found his mate.'_ Edward thought, watching his wife reading to his child lovingly. He had met Garrett about twenty years after he had met Carlisle, and he is rather fond of the curious nomad, despite the fact that said nomad is no vegetarian. But still, after meeting Bella and marrying her, he will want happiness for anyone, and Garrett had been going without a mate for even longer than he had. It's just that Edward didn't expect for Garrett's mate to be a tiny vampire female that is nearly half his size and looks even younger than Edward himself. _'Good luck, Garrett.'_ Edward thought, looking out of the window. _'You're going to need it.'_

Hilda's thoughts had been lonely and almost wistful when she had seen all the mated couples in the house earlier, especially Peter and Charlotte whom she had known for some time. Edward knew that she is lonely. And given how protective Alistair had been over her, Garrett is going to have to prove to the grumpy vampire that he is entirely capable of protecting his child.

Edward is pretty sure that Alistair isn't going to be happy that someone had their sights set on his child. The bronze haired vampire imagined Garrett telling Alistair that he and Hilda are mates and almost snorted.

Yeah, he almost wants to see Alistair's face and reaction should _that_ happen.

* * *

_A/N: Please read and review if you like this! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	3. The Ties That Bind

To answer some questions here, Hilda was seventeen when Alistair first turned her, as she was turned just _after the end of the war._ She looks younger than she is because she is physically smaller than those of her age even when she was still human because of malnourishment. As for her eyes, yes, it is reddish-brown – a mix between red and amber because she lives on both animal and human blood.

**Pairings: **Garrett/Hilda.

**Warnings:** AU. OC characters. Some character bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Ties that Bind**

Twenty three vampires.

_Twenty three vampires._

That is the number of vampires that the Cullens have invited into their home, and looking at the number of vampires that currently occupied the Cullen home, Hilda doesn't know if she should call the Cullens foolish or protective.

She meant what she had said the day when she'd first arrived to Forks. Like all vampires, Hilda had heard and learnt of the Volturi's laws when she'd first been turned, and had enough sense to keep the law – especially the one where humans must not learn of their existence at any cost. The Volturi's laws might be harsh, and some might even call them inhumane (not like they are even human to start with), but those laws are there for a reason.

Just like how the wizarding communities have forbid the witches and wizards from letting the non-magical folk know about their existence, there are several reasons why the Volturi have made that law about forbidding humans to learn of their existence.

The vampire hunts from over a century ago is no joke. Hilda had been there. She had even been the target of some of those hunts herself. It is only thanks to her past experience with the war that she had managed to escape unscathed.

Thus, Hilda doesn't see the sense in having _two_ vampire armies gathering in the middle of a small human town. The humans must either be very stupid or very blind to _not_ notice a large crowd of breathtaking and enchantingly beautiful creatures gathering together at once. And it isn't just the Volturi or even the human communities that they have to worry about here.

It is the wizarding community.

It is true that the vampires have their own laws. But the wizarding communities have never cared about their laws. And if they ever deem it 'necessary' to come down here themselves, a war between the vampires and the wizarding community might break out – a war that had already been on the brink of breaking out for the past five hundred years.

The reason why Hilda's friends have turned on her after her change into a vampire had several reasons to it. But one of the main ones had been because the vampires and the wizards have _never_ gotten along in the first place.

During the war at Great Britain, it had brought several vampires out in droves because of the number of dead that have turned up, and it had only deepened the animosity between the vampires and the wizarding community as a whole. It is even a miracle in itself that they hadn't turned Alistair into firewood when Hilda had first brought the grumpy vampire to an Order meeting.

Hilda wasn't the only one that was changed into a vampire during the war. There were two others. And like Hilda, the other two have fled Great Britain after the war had ended. None of the three have returned to Britain ever since. It might have been a little over a century ever since the war at Great Britain had ended and their change into vampires, but it still doesn't change the fact that several of those who have been around when they have been human are probably still alive. Wizards and witches can live up to two hundred years at least after all.

Hilda looked outside the house and towards the direction of the woods where Zafrina of the Amazon was using her gift over the mind on Edward, with Bella standing next to him. Renesmee adored Zafrina and her 'pretty pictures', and the Amazon vampire had often been found amusing the little girl with her illusions.

Feeling eyes boring into the back of her head that Hilda is a hundred and one percent sure was Garrett's, the dark haired girl found it a good time to excuse herself from the house and took refuge in the woods where Edward, Bella, the two Amazon vampires as well as Eleazar were.

Hilda caught snippets of their conversation as she made their way towards them, and raised an eyebrow. A shield? Now that's a surprise. She looked at the bewildered look on the brunette newborn's face. Quite a remarkable gift, and compatible with her mind reader husband as well. And if she had such an innate ability even when she was still human, she can see now why Aro had been so interested in this woman.

Kate crept up from behind Bella silently—even for vampires' standards, with the rest of her family, Carlisle and Garrett close behind her—which made Hilda groan inwardly. Must this nomad follow her _everywhere_ she goes? She was at the attic, she saw Garrett there. She took refuge in the forest from the crowd, there Garrett is too. She headed to the lake near the Cullen house for a breather, and there he is _again!_

Bella was taken aback as Kate grabbed hold of her hand, electricity cackling like a current from her hand. "Oh yeah, she's a shield all right." Kate grinned impishly. "That should have put her on her ass." She released her hold on Bella's hand.

Hilda felt her lips quirk slightly with amusement and used her gift on Bella. Her ability over illusions is a step up from Zafrina's. She can literally make anyone see anything that she wants to. But unlike Zafrina who can only make her targets _see_ what she wants them to see, Hilda can trap her targets in an illusion until they can almost believe it themselves, so much so that people often won't even know that they're trapped in one of Hilda's illusions until it's too late. And once someone is ensnared in her illusion, there is no escaping it unless Hilda chose to lift it from them.

"Yeah, she's a shield all right." Hilda spoke up next, announcing her presence as she stepped up to the gathered vampires. "My illusions don't work on her either."

Bella stared at Hilda, confused. "Are you like Zafrina too?" she enquired, recalling that Hilda had never spoken or even shown any gifts that she might have. Alistair's death glare could have turned anyone to ashes if anyone so much as asked Hilda if she is gifted.

"Well, not exactly. While Zafrina's illusions only affects the mind – thus only affecting what you _see,_ I can make you literally feel as if you're feeling whatever I want you to see. For example, if I choose to make you see as if you're in the middle of a raging inferno, you can also _feel_ the flames licking at your skin. So much so that it can almost seem real even though you know that it is _not."_ Hilda explained. "But that isn't all that I'm capable of." The gathered vampires were silent as they stared at Hilda who smiled a secret smile, holding out a hand.

And to the eyes of the astonished vampires, water started sprouting from the forest bed around her, and dark clouds started converging the skies. Almost as soon as it had begun, it had ended, with Hilda letting the water fall back to the forest bed.

"I have complete control over water – all three states of it." Hilda explained to the perplexed vampires. "So much so that I can even affect the moisture in the air, and even affect the weather."

"You can do that?" Eleazar gaped at her. "If you have such a powerful gift, I'm not surprised that Alistair chose to keep you hidden from Aro. He'll kill to have someone like you in his Guard."

"You have some gift there." Garrett spoke up, looking at Hilda with a curious look in his eyes that Hilda can't identify, though Edward is currently looking at Garrett with a raised brow before looking at her with exasperation. "You are one amazing woman." He grinned.

Hilda turned away from him firmly. She is sure that if she had been human, she would have been red in the face by now. She then stiffened, along with every single vampire present as they heard the loud growls of the La Push wolves as well as the scent of two unfamiliar vampires.

"Friends of yours?" Hilda asked Carlisle who looked confused and shook his head. "Well, let's go check it out."

* * *

The group of vampires came across four very angry wolves growling and snapping at two vampires sitting on a high boulder, smirking at the La Push wolves.

The eyes of the two vampires were ruby red – the same colour as the eyes of all human-drinking vampires, but the way that their skin looks was different from most. It was papery thin and fragile looking – looking almost brittle, looking as if just one touch could break it. One of the vampires had pale blonde hair – so blonde that it is almost white, whilst the other had stark black hair. Both of them wore similar looking black clothes that looked somewhat modern, yet also looking to be that of a very old style.

Hilda frowned slightly, wondering who they are.

"Vladimir. Stefan." Carlisle greeted, though he didn't sound very happy as he greeted them. In fact, unless Hilda's ears were deceiving her, Carlisle sounds almost reluctant to have them here. "You're a long way from home."

Behind Carlisle, Kate and Tanya were both looking at the two warily. Whoever these two are, it is obvious that the Denali sisters knew who they are. "What are they doing here?" Kate muttered to Eleazar, keeping a wary eye on the two newcomers.

Garrett shifted slightly so that he is slightly blocking Hilda from the two new arrivals.

"We heard the Volturi were moving against you," said the blonde vampire – Vladimir. "But that you would not stand alone."

Hilda couldn't exactly identify the strange accent to his words, though she did recognise their names the moment Carlisle had spoken to them. _Vladimir and_ _Stefan._ She had heard of them from Alistair when she was still human. One of the oldest vampires in existence, probably even older than the Volturi themselves. The previous vampire rulers before the Volturi.

"So it had even reached their ears, huh?" A smooth voice spoke from just above Hilda's head, and she turned only to see a scowling Alistair standing behind her. "I guess word that Carlisle is 'recruiting' had reached all four corners of the world." He snorted.

"We have been waiting a millennium for the Italian scum to be challenged." Stefan scoffed, eyes glinting in anticipation of the incoming battle with the Volturi.

"It's not our plan to fight the Volturi."

"Shame." Vladimir said in mock disappointment. "Aro's witnesses will be _so_ disappointed."

"Witnesses?" Hilda echoed the same time that Eleazar did, albeit with more confusion in her tone as she looked at Alistair who looked as if he'd just swallowed a lemon. A very _sour_ lemon. "Alistair, what is he talking about?"

Alistair narrowed his eyes. "I have an idea…"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, all the gathered vampires that have convened at Carlisle's request were staring at a grim looking Eleazar as he explained the workings of the Volturi and Aro, as he knew how the Italian vampires actually works when he was still with the Volturi.

"When Aro wants someone from a coven, it's never long before evidence turns up, proving that that coven committed some crime." Eleazar explained, looking both pained and confused. Hilda doesn't even need to be an empath to know what Eleazar must be feeling right now.

"So he's done this before?" Bella asked with a frown.

"It happens so rarely, I never realised that it was a pattern." Eleazar admitted, frowning as his mind ran over his memory of his time with the Italian coven. Poor man must be kicking himself for telling Aro about any gifted vampire that he'd managed to detect with his gift during his time with the Guard.

"Apparently, he always pardons one person whose thoughts he claims are repentant." Carlisle told the room.

"And this person always had an ability?" Hilda asked with a frown, and Eleazar nodded. "So what? He's collecting gifted vampires like some kind of trophies?" She frowned at the mere thought of it.

Her first and only encounter with the Volturi leader had given her the impression that he is that sort of vampire. She had still been human when she had first met Aro and his Guard, and let's just say that she got off on the wrong footing with his Guard, and even Caius.

"Sure seems that way." Garrett admitted, a displeased expression on his face.

"This is all about Alice." Edward said slowly, an angry expression on his face. "He has no one like her."

Alistair had filled Hilda in about the Cullen coven's happenings, and had informed her that two members of the coven are currently missing. And these two apparently have gifts that Aro wanted above anything else.

"Which is why she left." Bella realised.

"But why does he need witnesses?" Emmett demanded.

"To spread the word that justice has been served." Alistair spoke up from his position next to Hilda by the fireplace where she had been leaning against the wall, arms crossed, with Garrett just next to her. _"After_ he slaughters an entire coven." He exchanged looks with Hilda who sighed.

Yeah, they have the unfortunate luck to come across one of Aro's 'trials' about a decade after she had been turned. The two were lucky enough that the Volturi didn't detect them, but they have seen what the Volturi had done to the coven unfortunate enough to catch their eye, and Hilda is disgusted at the façade of a trial that they have put up. Sure, she can respect the Volturi's laws, but asking her to respect them as another person is stretching it too far.

The tense atmosphere currently present in the sitting room became even worse if that is even possible. Kate and Tanya grasped each other's hands for assurance. Amun got up and started to make his way out of the room, calling for his coven even as his mate followed him like she always does.

"Benjamin. Tia. We're leaving."

"And where will you go?" Edward looked at him with a slight disbelieving look on his face. Even after everything that had been said and done, he still wants to _run away?_ And then again, Edward can probably understand his feelings. "What makes you think that they will be satisfied with Alice? What's to stop them from going after Benjamin next?" _That_ got Amun's attention all right. "Or Zafrina or Kate or even Hilda?" Alistair looked at Hilda sharply, concern etched on his features. "Or even anyone else with a gift? Anyone that they want. Their goal isn't punishment. It's power. It's acquisition." Edward looked at each face in the room. "Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but I will. For the sake of my family. But also for yours. And for the way that you want to live."

There was silence in the room for several moments as the impact of Edward's words sunk into the minds of everyone present. The shape shifter was the first one to move after that long speech.

"The packs will fight." Jacob had an almost dark smirk on his face at that as he looked at the whole room of vampires. "We've never been afraid of vampires." He declared proudly.

Tanya was the next one to stand up from the couch that she had been sitting on, being followed by her sister and Carmen. "We will fight," she said firmly.

Garrett was the next one to step up, a solemn look on his face. "This won't be the first time that I've fought a king's rule," he said simply, his words all that he needed to tell Edward that he'll stand with them and fight.

"We'll join you," said Benjamin, looking around the room, much to Amun's displeasure. "I will do the right thing here, Amun." Benjamin said with determination before Amun could argue. "You may do as you please."

"We will stand with you." Senna spoke up next, with Zafrina nodding.

The Irish coven nodded as well with determination in their eyes. Peter and Charlotte didn't say a word either, but the looks on their faces conveyed all that they needed to. As one, the rest of the room turned towards Hilda and Alistair. Hilda said nothing for several moments before she unfolded her arms from across her chest and looked at Edward straight in the eye.

"Well, this won't be the first time that I'll be fighting against a group of power hungry morons who fancied themselves as some gods or something along those lines," said Hilda bluntly. "I'll stand with you. And this time… I will do what I must do."

Vladimir smirked in amusement. "That didn't take much."

"Let's hope it didn't come to that." Edward said warily.

Alistair scowled to himself. "You'd best pray and hope that it won't come to that," he told Carlisle darkly. "I hope that you know what you're getting yourself into." He told Hilda. "I will stay here with you if you wish to help them. But you should know of the Volturi's prowess." He then stepped past Garrett and Hilda and exited the room.

Hilda sighed. "Great, he's going to be in a foul mood for the next few days," she muttered. Her phone started vibrating in her pocket just then, and she raised a brow even as the entire room turned their attention towards her. "Now who's calling?" She muttered as she fished her phone out. Alistair had bought her that phone so that he could stay in contact with her, and only a rare few knew her number. Hilda raised a surprised eyebrow as she recognised the number that had appeared on the screen, and excused herself from the room. "Excuse me…"

Hilda made sure to retreat far enough so that none of the vampires could overhear her phone conversation before she picked up the call. "Luna? What is it?"

A faint laughter like that of tinkling bells echoed from the other end of the line. _"Hey Hils. It's been awhile."_

Hilda was silent for several moments. She hadn't had any word from Luna for over eighty years ever since she, Luna and Neville have left Great Britain after the war and after their change into vampires. For certain reasons, she hadn't gone with them after their change. Luna and Neville have both understood it, and have said that they'll wait for her. No matter how long it is, they'll wait until she is ready.

While Hilda's own change into a vampire is one of necessity as she would have been dead if Alistair hadn't changed her, Luna's own change had been entirely by accident. Luna had been with a group at that time when a group of newborn vampires had attacked them and literally drained the entire group dry. Luna would have suffered the same fate as well if Hilda hadn't arrived in the nick of time. But of course, she wasn't fast enough to prevent the change. As for Neville, his change had been one of necessity, as it is either life as a vampire or death for him.

"What is it?" Hilda asked at last. She knew Luna, and she knew that her old friend would never telephone her for nothing. There are times when she had wondered if Luna is some sort of seer, as she seem to know things that she should have no way of knowing.

"_We've been hearing rumours that Carlisle Cullen is taking a stand against the Volturi, and is gathering allies."_ Luna said.

"Not entirely true, but not exactly false either." Hilda said crisply. "What's the problem here? You would never call unless it's trouble."

"_Yeah. It is. __**Big trouble."**_Luna said with a sigh. _"Apparently, the wizarding community had caught wind of the vampires gathering in Forks."_ Hilda barely restrained a groan. She is worried that that _might_ happen! _"Great Britain is all for heading down, but you know the American wizarding community. As a rule, they tend to leave the vampires to their own devices unless something major had happened. So far, they have been blocking Wizarding Britain at every turn. But knowing how moronic that Wizarding Britain is, they'll probably find some way to enter America to 'deal with the threat', thus sparking an international conflict."_

Hilda sighed. "If they have any brains at all, they wouldn't dare to attack. Not with nearly two vampire armies gathering here," she muttered. "Luna, can you and Nev do me a favour?"

"_Name it,"_ said Luna almost immediately.

"Find a vampire seer by the name of Alice. Send her Nahuel's way. He and Huilen might be our last ray of hope here if we are hoping to avoid a fight with the Volturi."

"_All right. But Hils?"_ Hilda let out a hum. _"Nev had been asking… He wants to know if we can drop by and visit. He wants to see you. And I want to as well. We hadn't seen you for over eighty years. We __**both**__ miss you, Hilda. We know that you need a break from everything after the war. But it's been over eighty years. Hasn't it been long enough? And I know that you're lonely. You can't hide it from me."_

Hilda was silent for a long time. "…We'll talk again after this, okay?" she sighed. _IF we survive to tell the tale, that is,_ she thought wryly.

Hilda isn't stupid. She knew that a confrontation with the Volturi is inevitable. And if things ever go south, well… They'll be lucky to even leave alive.

Luna sighed on the other end of the line, obviously not believing Hilda. _"Yeah. That's good enough for me," _she said. _Click._

**XXXXXX**

_It was nearly six months after the war had ended when Hilda received a frantic phone call from Luna at two in the morning._

_It didn't mean much to Hilda, as she doesn't even sleep now. The nights are so long for her now that she usually spent it reading. Right now, both Alistair and herself were somewhere in a forest in Britain. Hilda had spent the last six months learning how to hunt for food and the laws of the vampire community. Hilda had been hesitant in the beginning by feeding on __**blood,**__ but the moment that she let herself go, it is like her instincts just took over for her._

_And it is just that one phone call from Luna that had both Hilda and Alistair hightailing all the way back to Wizarding Britain, heading straight to the Hog's Head. Hogsmeade was in ruins because of the Battle of Hogwarts, and all the shopkeepers were still trying to pick up the pieces and repair their shops. Likewise, Aberfoth Dumbledore was trying to do the same._

_The only surviving Dumbledore had taken one look at Hilda and Alistair and had gestured them towards the back room where the man had hidden Hilda in once when she'd nearly gotten herself caught by one of the Death Eaters when Voldemort was in power._

"_What happened?" Hilda asked Aberfoth even as he led the way. "Luna said something about Nev being attacked?"_

"_Some stray Death Eaters. They tried to attack Mrs Tonks and her grandson. Longbottom and Lovegood were both with them. The four of them have rarely been apart after the war, and after you had left. Death Eaters attacked them. Lovegood managed to take down two of them, thanks to her new vampire strength. Longbottom managed to beat back the rest, but he was seriously wounded in the process."_

_Hilda didn't bother to say anything else, as she had already caught the strong whiff of human blood, and hissed, holding in her breath, trying to ignore the venom that is currently pooling in her mouth._

"_Hilda!" Luna turned towards her with frightened eyes. If Luna had still been human, she would have probably been crying by now. "Help please! I don't know what to do! I can't stop the bleeding!"_

_Hilda marvelled at the fact that Luna had been able to resist the strong stench of human blood even as she cringed as she eyed the amount of blood coming from Neville. She could also hear the sounds of Neville's heartbeat growing fainter, and knew that he is dying._

_Alistair had one hand on her shoulder, gripping it. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly. Like Hilda, he knew that there is only one way to save Neville right now. The one sure way to save him._

"_Yes." Hilda said just as quietly. "He's my friend. One of the few that actually stood by me. I'll save him. I won't let him die." Her eyes were determined. "I swear it."_

**XXXXXX**

The early morning rays of the sun caught the silver arrowhead pendant hanging from the black leather strap wound around her wrist even as Hilda held it up to eye level.

When the war had started, Luna had made it for her, as she is one of the only, if not the only witch still within schooling age and actually fighting on the frontlines of war. Luna had told her that it is a good luck charm, and Hilda had never let it part from her side since. Not even when she's a vampire.

It had been over a century since then, and still, the silver arrowhead still looks as new and pristine as if it had just been made yesterday.

"Penny for your thoughts?" said a voice. Hilda barely restrained from jumping in surprise and turned only to see Garrett standing behind her on a higher tree bough on the same tree that she's on. The guy had been _everywhere_ that she goes to lately, and she had long given up on trying to avoid him. If truth be told, she kind of enjoyed his company, especially after having been alone for so long.

"It's nothing." Hilda insisted, letting her hand drop down onto her lap, and staring out at the sun.

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me." Garrett pressed on, landing lighting onto the tree bough that Hilda was sitting on, and sitting next to her.

"You wouldn't understand." Hilda told him sadly. It's been such a long time since then. So why the hell is she thinking about the war in Wizarding Britain after nearly a century?

"I think I might." Garrett said, much to her surprise. "That look in your eyes… It reminds me of Jasper when I'd first met him when he and Alice have both first joined Carlisle and his family." He peered closely at Hilda's face, thus causing the smaller girl to feel rather self-conscious for Garrett getting this close into her personal space. "You're thinking about the war that you've gone through." He stated more than questioned.

Hilda was silent for a long time. "…For a long time, ever since my change, it is just me and Alistair. I only have him and my books as companions. I won't deny that I'm lonely. But it didn't have to be that way. I choose it. Because I just wanted away from all the fighting. And yet… I find myself ignoring my two closest friends who have been with me, standing with me ever since my change into a vampire, and all those whom I'd thought were my family and friends have abandoned me." Hilda fell silent for several moments. "Luna and Neville. They…were the only ones to stand by me even when everyone didn't." She looked at Garrett. "…Luna was changed during the war. All the fighting has brought the vampires out in droves, particularly the newborns. The guys that she was with were attacked by a group of newborns. None of them ever stood a chance. Luna only survived because I got there just in time. But I was too late to stop her transformation into a vampire. Technically speaking, she had been a vampire for longer than I was by a few months. As barely three months after that, Alistair turned me." Hilda fiddled with her fingers. "Neville… Neville was turned nearly six months after the war had ended. I…was the one who had turned him. When the war ended, Alistair and I both left. Everything's changed, and I want nothing to do with the world that I'd once belonged in. But the situation didn't change. Stragglers attacked Neville, Luna, Andy and even my godson. Neville tried to protect them, and he almost died doing so. I saved him the only way I know how." She looked at Garrett. "By changing him."

"Do you regret it?" Garrett asked quietly.

"I don't know." Hilda admitted, shaking her head. "In a way, it is because I've changed Neville that had brought both him and Luna together. They were my friends. The only ones who stood by me even when everyone else abandoned me and scorned me. And yet… And yet, I hadn't seen them for over eighty years now. We do call, even email… But I hadn't seen them face-to-face for a long time now. Nearly a century in fact. I'm just…tired." Hilda admitted. She had never spoken about this to anyone, not even Alistair. So why the hell is she spilling her guts out to someone whom she'd only known for a few weeks? "I just want to forget. Is that too much to ask for? Alistair once told me that human memories get lost with time once you're a vampire, with only the most prominent ones remaining. So why…?" Hilda glared at her clenched fist. "Why must the ones that I remember be the ones that I _want_ to forget most of all?"

Garrett said nothing. After all, what could he even say to that?

"Sometimes, when you have too much time on your hands, you start thinking about the past." Hilda murmured, not even knowing if she's speaking to Garrett or just thinking aloud to herself. "Funny thing is that I hadn't thought about the past for a long time. I met Alistair around this time of the year over a century ago…" She looked at Garrett. "It was nearly Christmas when I'd first met him. It was meant to be a time of celebration. But we couldn't even have that. Not one. Single. Break. When the war ended, the people whom I'd thought were my friends turned on me because of my new status as a vampire. Even Hermione…" Hilda clenched her hands into fists at the mere thought of her once best friend. "I thought she was my best friend. But she…just stood next to them and let them go at it. If Alistair hadn't been there, they would have killed me. But Hermione just stood there without saying or doing anything. And I don't know…" Hilda glared at nothing in particular. "It just…hurts more than if she actually did _something._ Seven years of friendship… It's all gone just like that. And thinking about it actually…hurts."

Garrett said nothing but just let her speak. He is pretty sure that if Hilda could cry, she will probably be sobbing right now. Finally, he grasped Hilda's chin gently and turned her head towards him.

"I don't know you when you were a human, so I can't pass judgment on the people during that time," he said gently. "But if I can say one thing, it is that they are fools for treating someone like you so badly. You're a good person. You're gentle. And kind. You're loyal to those who have earned your loyalty and respect. You showed that when you decided to stand by Carlisle despite the fact that you don't even know them until he had shown up on your doorstep. Any sane vampire would have run by now if faced with the threat of the Volturi. But you didn't."

Hilda turned away firmly from Garrett, refusing to look at him. "I don't get it. Why do you care about me so much?" she asked softly. She thinks that she knows the answer, but she would rather not get her hopes up.

Hilda was taken back by surprise once more as Garrett grasped her chin again, and she then felt a pair of lips on her own. Her eyes widened in surprise, and Garrett drew back from her, grinning at her.

"That is why," he told her. "Does this tell you something? I love you."

He then leapt down from the tree and landed lightly on the forest bed, walking leisurely back to the Cullen house, leaving Hilda sitting on the tree bough, stunned, wondering what had just happened.

She touched her lips with her fingertips, wondering if what just happened really _did_ happen, or if she had just dreamed it up.

Did Garrett really just kiss her? _Garrett_ of all people?

What… What just _happened?_

* * *

_A/N: Those hoping for some fluff, here it is! Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	4. Lost Memories

**Pairings: **Garrett/Hilda.

**Warnings:** AU. OC characters. Some character bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Four: Lost Memories**

Somewhere in the dark streets of London, a dark haired man was running as fast as he could like his life depended on it. And then again, it probably is when nearly all the members of the Volturi Guard are after him.

Toshiro cursed Carlisle Cullen mentally for even approaching him in the first place, and placing his name first on the shit list of the Volturi. As any vampire knew, having your name on the shit list of the Volturi is _not_ a good thing.

Toshiro let out a grunt as Demetri tossed him into the nearby wall.

He then froze as darkness slowly enveloped him, and he knew it to be the dark gifts of Alec. And if he and his twin sister were here, then the Volturi Three wouldn't be far behind them. After all, Carlisle had mentioned as much to him when he had first approached him months ago.

"I refused him!" Toshiro hissed in his native tongue, desperate to keep his life. He isn't as suicidal as a certain blonde vampire as to go against the Volturi. "I'm not with Carlisle!"

"Alec?" A smooth and silky voice spoke, which Toshiro is ready to bet was Aro, though he had never met the man before in his life.

Slowly, Toshiro soon started getting his vision back only to see the Volturi Three walking towards him, though _gliding_ should be a better description. If his heart is still a beating one, Toshiro knew that it would be thumping for all that it's worth.

The Japanese vampire had heard enough tales and stories about the Volturi to know what they are like, and how ruthless that they could be. He knew that he would probably die tonight, unless Aro happens to be in a particularly merciful mood.

"I will never go against you." Toshiro stated.

"Of course not." Aro said in a somewhat mocking tone. "My _dear_ Toshiro."

Toshiro barely managed a sharp intake of breath upon hearing his name passing Aro's lips. The Volturi Lord reached for Toshiro's hand, and the Japanese vampire was hesitant in letting him take it before he relented. After all, what could he do in a situation like this?

Though he knew as well as any vampire in their world does that letting Aro touch you will allow him to see every single thought and memory that he ever had in his life. Particularly the memory of his encounter with Carlisle Cullen months ago.

"It seems Carlisle is still expecting you." Aro said after what seem like a long while. He then turned around with his two brothers, nodding to Demetri and Felix.

Toshiro closed his eyes, accepting his fate, even as he heard the two approaching him. He felt a sharp tug on his head, before being followed by a loud crack, and then, he knew no more.

* * *

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood watched the scene between the Volturi and the Japanese nomad from above an opposite building that overlooks the alley where the confrontation had just taken place.

"It seems like the rumours are true after all." Neville commented, narrowing his eyes even as the Volturi disappeared into the darkness. "We might have gotten into something way above our heads."

"Will you back out of it then?" His mate asked him, typing something on her phone.

"No," said Neville immediately. "But we're nearly out of time. We have to hurry."

"Yeah." Luna nodded. "At the very least, I hope that Hilda can hold out until we can arrive. We have until the snow sticks to the ground." She sighed. "I don't believe this. The Volturi is bad enough. But _them_ too? And with our luck, they'll have to face _both_ them and the Volturi. Even Hilda will have problems against both of them, as much as she is a genius in planning out tactical strategies."

"It's Hilda," said Neville, even as he prepared to take the long jump back down to the ground. "She will have a plan. She always does."

**XXXXXX**

After the 'incident' like what Hilda prefers to call it, she started treating any room or chair with Garrett in it like it's invisible. She knew that it isn't right, and that she is also most probably confusing the hell out of Garrett, Alistair, and probably about every single vampire currently present in the Cullen mansion, but what else could she do?

In fact, Hilda is very surprised that Alistair hadn't marched up to her demanding answers yet. And if truth be told, Hilda herself is rather confused. She might have been seventeen when she was first turned by Alistair, and it had been a hundred and fifty years since, but even when she was a human, Hilda never had a chance to experience love and know what love is.

Her entire life had been revolving around battle after battle, even during her Hogwarts days. Her Fourth Year doesn't really count either when Cedric Diggory had asked her to the Yule Ball. They were just going as friends, being fellow champions. It is true that she had a slight crush on the handsome Prefect, but that had faded fast enough after the Yule Ball.

Thus, Hilda is quite confused over her feelings right now, and Garrett's…_advances_ towards her isn't helping her to sort it out any faster. Hence, Hilda dealt with any _love problems_ that she ever had in her life the only way she knew how – by ignoring it.

And thus, this explains why Hilda Evans is currently sitting in the living area of the Cullen mansion with the two vegetarian covens, along with a few of the other vampires, discussing about their next plan of action.

"Aro will want us incapacitated before he attacks." Edward noted solemnly. "Jane and Alec will try and take me out first because I can anticipate their moves."

Not too far from him, Bella winced at the mere thought of her husband killed by the Terror Twins like what Emmett had called them. But it is a fact that Bella herself knew very well. After all, Edward can read every single mind in his vicinity, and in a possible battle situation like the one that is fast approaching them, there is no way that Alec or Jane won't think of possible battle strategies to 'deal' with the situation. And if the twins want to win against them, they will first have to take out Edward who can read their thoughts.

"Too bad that we don't all have your shield." Garrett commented from next to Hilda. The dark haired girl had been rather stiff ever since Garrett had first walked in, and she is pointedly _not_ looking at him. Even if the dark haired girl isn't one of many words, most of the vampires in the room could tell if something's up with her.

"Doesn't help me fight though." Bella sighed. What wouldn't she give to have a gift like Kate, Hilda or even Zafrina's right now?

"No, but you could help the rest of us." Tanya told Bella, much to her surprise. "If you could project it."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, confused.

"I mean shield someone other than yourself." Tanya explained.

"Gifts can be developed over time." Carlisle added his input.

"My gift over illusions only manifested itself about three months after my change." Hilda told a confused Bella. "Then my ability to control water and the weather manifested nearly an entire year after that. At first, my ability over water just lies over whatever water there is in my vicinity. Later on, I could even create it out of nothing, and influence it until it is enough to affect the weather."

Kate nodded in agreement from Hilda's other side. The blonde vampire had taken a liking to Hilda for some unknown reason, and had a tendency to stick around the smaller vampire. "It's the same for me too," she said even as she let a light wave of electricity cackle over her hands. "At first, mine was just in my palms. Now, I can radiate it all over my body."

"How do you do it?" Bella asked eagerly. If she could learn how to control and develop her gift further, they might just stand a chance against the Volturi. Kate was hesitant to answer in the beginning until Bella grabbed her hand with more strength than is required. "Tell me."

Kate winced in pain. "Ow."

**XXXXXX**

"You need to visualise it." Kate was telling Bella an hour later as a few of the vampires relocated out to the woods that surrounds the Cullen mansion. Due to Bella's insistence and persistence, Kate had finally relented to teach Bella how to control her gift. "See how it moves. What colour it is. Now picture it expanding." Emmett, Edward, Garrett and Hilda were watching Bella with interest, with Alistair up in a tree somewhere as is the case whenever Hilda is outdoors. "Will it to go beyond you."

Even as a human, Hilda had always been very sensitive to the changes in nature, and even more so now that she's a vampire, since she has control over water. And the water element is said to be more in tune with nature than any other. Hence, the dark haired vampire could feel her skin prickling and something changing in the air even as she watched Bella try to expand her shield. It only lasted for a few moments before Hilda felt the air changing back to normal.

Apparently, Kate could feel the same thing that she does too, as she looked at Bella with slight amusement before turning to face Edward who is standing next to her. "I think she needs something to motivate her," she told Edward with an impish grin, an idea of just _what_ is needed to motivate Bella running in her head.

Edward let out a slight groan as he heard Kate's 'suggestion' of having himself as Bella's guinea pig. He already had quite a nasty experience with Kate's gift. In fact, nearly everyone in his family already had quite the experience with Kate's gift in the past.

"No." Bella said at once when Edward stepped closer to her, and the brunette guessed immediately what is Kate's idea to 'motivate' her.

"It's all right. I can take it."

Hilda sighed loudly, and every single vampire within vicinity turned towards her. "Why not I test it out with my gift first?" she suggested. Up in the trees, Alistair frowned, but Hilda ignored him. She turned to face Bella. "My illusions might not be real, but it _can_ look and feel real to you. And I've mentioned this before, didn't I? My illusions are a step up from Zafrina's. Even though you _know_ that it isn't real, it _will_ seem real. Thus, if someone thinks that they've 'died' in my illusions, they _will_ die for real." Hilda warned. She looked from face to face. "I'll cast an illusion over Edward. He will stay trapped in it until you succeed in shielding him." Bella nodded hesitantly. "Ready? Here I go."

Hilda glanced at Edward. The moment that the mind reader meets her eyes, he froze, as everything within his vicinity immediately vanished, and he seems to be standing in the middle of what seems to be an erupting volcano.

Great balls of flame shoot past him, narrowly missing his hair by inches, and lavas flowed by his feet. The frightened sounds of the animals could be heard even as they scuttled past him, and as Edward looked up, he saw nothing but just dark clouds and black fumes from the volcano, with said volcano looking on the verge of erupting at any moment now.

It is almost like Doomsday.

Edward understood what Hilda is talking about immediately. Even though he knew instinctively that what he is seeing, hearing and feeling _isn't_ real, everything from his mind to his body is screaming at him that _it is real._

He can understand now why Hilda said that her illusions are deadly, and that she could kill someone easily by just trapping them in her illusions. He had enough medical degrees to know that as long as the mind wills it as such, as long as they thought that they've 'died', they _can_ die for real out there.

"Edward, don't even move." He heard Hilda's voice, but he can't seem to pinpoint where it is coming from.

"What illusion did you put him under?" Emmett sounded extremely amused as he said so. "He looks extremely freaked out."

"Shut up, Emmett." Edward found himself growling, and Emmett chuckled.

The mind reader then found himself blinking in confusion as his vision flickered in between from standing in Hilda's illusionary world to finding himself back in the woods near the Cullen mansion. This occurred for several times before the illusion shattered and Hilda sighed.

"This isn't working," she muttered. Hilda glanced at the blonde vampire next to her. "Kate, it's your cue."

Kate grinned an impish grin and nodded. "Sorry Bella, Hilda tried. But as you don't seem motivated enough, we'll have to do it my way," she told the brunette. "Edward, ready?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah," he said. Seeing his wife's worried look, he assured her. "Don't worry, I can take it."

"He says that now." Garrett grinned, glancing at Hilda from time to time, wondering just what she'd just put Edward under. He is pretty curious to know what it feels like to be trapped in one of Hilda's illusions.

"Focus, Bella, or he's gonna be hurting." Emmett grinned.

"Edward, I'm not ready to do this yet—"

Even as soon as the words had left Bella, Kate had grasped Edward by the wrist, and he immediately doubled over with a grunt of pain.

"I'm sorry! I said that I wasn't ready!"

"Dude, you're not motivating her." Emmett told his brother.

"You want to try?" Edward asked his brother sarcastically, and Emmett raised both his hands up in a surrender notion.

Hilda barely stifled her laughter from next to Kate, and Garrett chuckled. There's just something about this scene that is highly amusing. Hilda's own control over her gifts are mostly self-taught, and as she had been learning control for much of her human life, only in this case, it is to control her magic, controlling her gifts when she is a vampire just seem like second nature to Hilda.

"Focus Bella." Hilda added her input. _"Don't_ try to force it. Your gift is a part of you. It is not something that you have to use _force_ to control."

Almost as soon as the words had left her lips, Hilda's eyes widened. Where had she heard those same words before?

"_Focus, Hilda. You __**do not**__ force it. Loosely now. Your magic comes to you easily. It is not a sword to be swung, but a brush to stroke on a canvas."_

Feeling rather ill now (can vampires even get sick?), Hilda turned her attention back to Bella's training with her shield, and watched as Edward was once more forced onto the ground as a result of Kate's power, and her breath came into hitches.

Her mind is starting to blur out the lines between memory and present. So much so until she could almost see herself in Edward's place, some faceless trainer in Kate's place, and Neville and Luna in Garrett and Bella's places respectively.

"_Get up, Potter. The enemy isn't just going to stand around waiting for you. You have to be on the offensive."_

"…_Do you regret it, Hilda?"_

"_I don't know. I just know that I've never chosen this path. I never choose to fight."_

"_Me too, Hils. Me too."_

"_I'm just…tired."_

Feeling a slight breeze past him, Garrett turned only to see Hilda gone from her place next to Kate. He then turned to look at Alistair who is staring solemnly at him before he jerked his chin towards the northern part of the forest. Garrett nodded to the older vampire in thanks before he took off towards the northern side.

* * *

Garrett felt more than saw Hilda as he ventured deeper into the forest, taking care to steer clear of the boundary between Forks and La Push, taking note of the treaty that the Cullens had with the wolves. Despite the situation that they currently found themselves in, the treaty is still in place.

Dark clouds were slowly converging the northern part of the forest, and Garrett spotted Hilda immediately, with the tiny vampire nestled within the branches halfway up an oak tree. His lips quirked, as it seems like his little mate seem to like high places. Every single time whenever she ventured outdoors, he is always bound to find her in some tree.

But then again… Garrett frowned as he looked up in the skies. Where did all the dark clouds come from?

"Her gifts are partially tied to her emotions." Alistair's low baritone voice spoke up from behind him, and Garrett turned around. "Whenever she is upset…" Alistair pointed at the dark clouds above their heads. _"This_ happens. Go to her." He jerked his chin towards Hilda. "She seems to like you enough to at least talk to you, considering that she rarely talks to anyone but me. But don't pressure her if she doesn't want to say anything. You won't get anything out of her if so." He warned.

"Do you know what's bothering her?" Garrett asked quickly.

Alistair sighed. "I got an idea," he said. "There's only one thing that can bother her this much. It is the war that she was involved in over a century ago. It might have been long ago, but the memories of it still haunts her." He looked at Garrett solemnly. "She was barely seventeen when she was thrown onto the frontlines of war, and forced to kill people, even if those people were the enemy. She never chose to be a soldier. She never chose to fight. But she was forced to. Just because she was born to a fate that she can't escape from. I have no idea what Wizarding Britain was thinking at that time, and then again, they barely use their brains anyway." He snorted in distaste. "Even for the wizards, they are complete and utter morons." Alistair sighed, looking at Garrett. "Go to her. When Hilda gets into a mood like this, not even I can talk her out of it. But if it's you… You might be able to get her to talk to you."

Garrett nodded to Alistair before heading towards the tree that Hilda was in, and in one smooth fluid motion, he leapt onto the branch that Hilda was on. The dark haired girl took one look at him and muttered something inaudible beneath her breath.

"Do you have to be _everywhere_ I go?" Hilda asked, exasperated. "Are you some kind of stalker?"

Garrett grinned, pleased that he at least got Hilda to react to him. The first few times when he'd followed her around, she merely ignored him, as is the case with her recently after that…kiss.

"Well, someone's woken up on the wrong side of bed today," he commented cheerfully.

"Vampires don't sleep. What are you, an idiot?"

Garrett grinned at Hilda before she sighed. "Can't you just leave me alone?" she muttered.

"Sorry. Can't do that," said Garrett. He then turned serious. "What's wrong? You were just fine when we were helping Bella earlier. Then, it is like something had happened. What's wrong?" He probed.

Hilda was silent for a long time, bringing her knees up to her chest. She was silent for such a long time until Garrett was about to open his mouth to say something. "That…training session… It reminds me of _my_ own training during the war," she said hesitantly.

Garrett's eyes widened a slight fraction.

"The war turned full scale the year I turned seventeen." Hilda said hesitantly. "As my name is first on the shit list of the enemy, there is no way that I could attend school that year. Thus, I went on the run with a few of my friends whose families were well known for opposing the leader of the enemy forces. And who knows when it had even begun, but I soon started training to fight the leader. I was barely seventeen, and they decided to throw the full responsibility of ending the war on my shoulders. Thinking back on it, it sounds ridiculous."

Garrett felt a white hot flame of anger engulf himself for the first time in years. Even from the time when he was a human, not even the people of his time will force a child to be a soldier. But it seems like that is what had happened to Hilda.

"So six months passed, and the war grew worse. It ripped our lives apart. It changed all of us. And not for the better. I was just _this_ close to ending my own life then because of the madness and insanity." Hilda sighed. "War tends to do that to you." Garrett can agree with her. "But then I met Alistair. And he…helped kept me sane. When I was younger, I tend to look at the world in black and white. But when the war started, I realised that things weren't so simple."

Garrett said nothing, but just let her speak.

"The war changed people on both sides. To such a point that even people on _our_ side could be called Dark Lords too, but they weren't. Because they 'were killing on our side'." Hilda made quotations in the air sarcastically. She closed her eyes briefly, remembering when kind-hearted and gentle Charlie Weasley had come storming into their base camp after the capture and then interrogation of one of Voldemort's commanders.

"_I'm done playing the good guy, Mad-Eye! That guy is one sick fuck! He did nothing but spent half the time in there describing how he tortured the Muggles. In __**detail!"**_

"Anger. Deceit. Vengeance. Hatred." Hilda mused. "In a world such as ours, sometimes, anger is the only way for you to survive." She looked at Garrett. "And from time to time, a life in darkness can bring you courage."

Garrett sighed. "I've been a soldier before I was a vampire. So in a way, I can understand," he said. "But I was a normal human. I wasn't a witch. So I have no idea just how complicated that magical wars can be. But magical or normal, war is still war. It brings nothing but pain, sadness and betrayal, and more hatred than you ever know what to do with."

Hilda chuckled bitterly. "Ain't that the truth?" she mused. She was silent for a long time. For some reason, she does feel a lot better now. Does just talking about her past do that? And just why is it that she seems so comfortable around him?

Garrett grinned at her. "Feel better?" he asked, and Hilda looked at him with surprise. "Sometimes, just talking about it works. It'll make you feel lighter. It isn't healthy to keep everything bottled up inside you."

Hilda was silent for several moments. "I don't get it. Why do you care about me so much?" she murmured, unknowingly saying the very same words that she had said to Garrett a few nights ago.

Garrett sighed inwardly. "How many times must I tell you before you'll get it?" he asked. "I love you. I don't need a reason." His eyes bored straight into Hilda. "You can say all that you want, but I know that you feel the same. I dare you to tell me that you don't feel the same for me."

"I—" Hilda opened her mouth, about to say that it is indeed the case, but in the end, she closed it. Because somewhere inside her, she knew that she had indeed fallen for this vampire. This vampire who always seem to know just what she needs. This vampire who always seem to know what to do or say to soothe her fears and concerns. This vampire who had already long enraptured her mind and heart even without her realising it.

Garrett smirked. "See?" He grinned at her. "And like I've said before, I'm not a man of words. I'm one more of action." He grasped her chin gently and pressed his lips against hers momentarily before drawing away again. "I'm not Edward or Carlisle or Eleazar or even Benjamin. I can't say those sweet sounding words or such. What I _can_ swear to you is that I'll protect you. I'll care for you. I won't let you get hurt ever again. You're never gonna be alone. I won't let you fall. This, I swear to you."

Hilda managed a small smile. For a guy who said that he's one of action more than words, he sure had a way with _his_ words. But for some reason, Hilda felt as if she could trust him. She felt as if she could believe in him.

All her life, even when she was human, she had to always put up a barrier around herself. Not even Ron and Hermione knew the real her. The one that came the closest to figuring her out had been Luna, but not even she came close. But Garrett… She had only known him for a few weeks, but somehow, she just felt so safe and secure with him. She felt as if she could trust him.

Maybe… Just maybe… She can choose to believe once more. She can choose to trust in someone once more.

Garrett grinned at her. "Your answer?" he asked before he pressed his lips against hers once more, and started kissing Hilda for all that it's worth. Almost as soon as it had begun, he drew away from her.

Hilda smiled a small smile for the first time in years. A real smile this time. "Yes," she said. "If it's you, I think that maybe, I can just learn to let go once more. If it's you, I think I can learn to trust again."

Garrett grinned, and he was about to say something when Hilda's cellphone vibrated in her pocket. The dark haired girl groaned inwardly before pulling the phone out, glaring at it. She saw that it's a message from Luna, and she frowned.

"What is it?" Garrett asked.

"It's from my friend. I asked for her help with Renesmee. And well, she did mention something about Wizarding Britain yapping nonsense again." Hilda frowned as she read the message from Luna. Garrett read over her shoulder with curiosity.

_To: Hilda Evans  
From: Luna Lovegood  
Subject: Trouble_

_Hils, Toshiro is dead. The Volturi caught up to him in London. We saw Demetri and Felix kill him. Nev and I will be heading straight for the matter that you've asked me for. Last that I've heard, they're somewhere near South Africa. That's where we'll be going. _

_Also, apparently, whoever the new British Minister of Magic is had lost patience. They caught wind of the existence of a half-vampire and half-mortal child – probably the child that you've been called for. And you know Wizarding Britain's stance when it comes to 'unnaturals' like this. The new Minister will be sending in a squad of British Aurors._

_I sincerely doubt that the American Ministry even knew about this. I'll be tipping them off anonymously. But as Forks is the territory of vampires, with La Push being the territory of the shape-shifters, they can't do anything unless __**you**__ call them in. You know their stance on things like this. Anything that happens amongst the non-humans, they settle it amongst themselves. The Americans tend to keep out of the affairs of non-humans. Also, if Nev's sources are to believed, the head of the British Auror team that will be sent illegally to America is a certain Weasley. Do what you think is right, Hils. And be careful._

Hilda closed her eyes briefly as she read the message from Luna. Trouble never seems to cease for her, huh? The American Ministry of Magic had laws that are a lot more flexible and accepting for the non-humans. Anything that happens within the territories of the non-humans, like Forks and La Push for instance, the American Ministry _never_ sends people unless one of the non-humans call in for help.

Also, a 'certain Weasley'?

Hilda had the feeling that she knew who Luna is referring to. And if _he_ is heading for Forks, that must means that _she_ will be here too. And if those two are involved, then it must mean that _they_ are involved as well. And if _they_ are involved, then it means trouble with a capital T.

Particularly for the vampires involved.

"What is it?" Garrett asked, concerned.

"It's trouble." Hilda answered, closing her phone and turning to look at him in the eye. _"Big_ trouble." She emphasised. "A fight will soon be upon us."


	5. Those Who Are Alive

**Pairings: **Garrett/Hilda.

**Warnings:** AU. OC characters. Some character bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Five: Those Who Are Alive**

"_From time to time, a life in darkness can bring you courage." - Hilda Evans_

**XXXXXX**

Garrett took the less populated road that would take them to Seattle, all the while glancing at his passenger in the side passenger seat that had her head bowed over a map of Seattle and Forks, a pen in her left hand.

It wasn't even an hour ago when Hilda Evans had approached him, asking him whether he would want to go with her to Seattle. As Hilda is never one to ask people for favours, Garrett had agreed immediately, jumping at the chance to spend more time with his mate. Let's ignore the fact that Garrett tends to get all twitchy whenever Hilda so much as goes out of his sight.

Rosalie Hale had loaned them the usage of her red Porsche for this journey, probably thinking that they must want to go feed. The Cullen coven had loaned out the usage of their cars regularly to their visitors for reasons like that, though not that the shape shifter is very happy about it.

It was nearing dusk when they'd left the Cullen coven, and by now, darkness is already blanketing the town as they neared Seattle, with the town lighting up with all the city lights. And despite it being near Christmas, with the light drizzle having just let up a few hours ago, the streets of Seattle that came in view were suspiciously empty.

"Let's find a parking lot." Hilda told Garrett who nodded.

It wasn't too difficult to find an empty lot, and Garrett skilfully placed the car in park before killing the engine. He then turned towards Hilda. "Now what?" he asked.

"We wait." Hilda said, turning to look at him. She paused for a moment before looking out of the windscreen at the streets. "Luna told me something disturbing a few days ago. She told me to expect some 'visitors' roaming Seattle anytime soon. If I am right—and something is telling me that I am—then if those morons from Wizarding Britain are here for us, then they will be in Seattle."

"I don't really get the workings of the wizarding community that well. But is it bad? That they're here?" Garrett asked curiously.

While like all vampires, Garrett knew of the wizarding communities, he never did involve himself with them and neither did he try to know more. As far as he knew, the only vampires that involved themselves with the wizarding communities on a regular basis are the Volturi. And even then, the Volturi can never stand the wizards.

In Alistair's words, they are a bunch of 'barbaric and egoistical humans'.

"Well, I know the American Minister of Magic." Hilda rubbed at her temples. "And I know how the Ministry here works too. They're a proud country, and while their laws might be harsh, with the punishments even more so, they are still humane at least, and they rule fairly, even to the non-humans like the vampires, the dwarves, the elves and the giants. And America is never overly fond of Britain. Not that I can blame them. They're a bunch of egoistical pricks." She snorted.

"Tell me about them," said Garrett with interest, interested to know what the world that his mate used to be in is like.

"Well, Britain's wizarding community is rather old-fashioned, compared to the other wizarding communities of the other nations." Hilda almost snorted at that. 'Old fashioned' is too kind a word for them. 'Stubborn' and 'close minded' might be a better description for them. "They're a patriarchal society, with the head of the family calling the shots for everything. Naturally, the males are important, with the eldest son of the family being the next family head. However, if a family only have daughters, then the husband of the eldest daughter will be the next family head, thus possibly ending a family line. But unlike America and so many others, Britain worships pure bloodlines like they're God or something. And they look down on those with non-magical parents like they're lower than dirt. Naturally, the non-humans and half-humans get the same treatment. People like werewolves, half-humans and even those with non-magical parentage will find it difficult to get employment in the magical world of Britain upon graduation from magical school. That's the kind of place it is when I was still human. And despite it being over a hundred years since I've last stepped foot in there, I'm sure that it's still the same. It has the same working for over five hundred years when I was still human. They aren't one for change, and they detest change. That's why Alistair and I left in the first place."

Garrett frowned. "They don't sound very nice," he said at last.

Hilda let out a short bark of laughter. "That's a nice way to put it," she said. "Of course, when I first learned about the magical world, I think of them as wonderful. Probably because it's the only place that I can go to in order to escape from my relatives." She let out a small sigh. "But as the years passed and I see more of the world than I ever wanted to see, I then started to realise that the side that I'm on isn't so much better than the side that we're fighting against. In fact, they might just be worse. The fact that they create law after law to enslave the non-humans and the half-humans might tell you something about their oh so wonderful world." She said sarcastically. "And in the first place, the words 'Ministry' and 'control' have never gone well together. Needless to say, majority of the vampires never did like the wizards. And who knows when it had even begun, but I started to realise that I've started to despise my own kind halfway through my sixth year in magical school. That's why I've already made a decision then to disappear into the Muggle world after everything is over."

"They sound pretty awful." Garrett admitted at last. "I've heard stories about them before. That they're the ones behind majority of the vampire hunts that were carried out in the past." He glanced at Hilda to gauge her reaction.

"Well, that part is true. Funny really, especially since _they _of all people should know the feeling of being hunted. The tales of the witch burnings and witch hunts aren't fiction. They are real. That's why the wizarding communities tend to hide themselves." Hilda smiled a wry smile. "But it's also _because_ they are different – that they have magic, that it makes them think that they've above everyone else, and that they're gods or something. Makes them feel powerful, I guess. And unlike normal humans with no magic, witches and wizards can live up to two hundred years at least. And even if they do age, by depending on how much power they've got, they can age in appearance slower than the average witch or wizard. I know of some pretty advanced witches and wizards that still look as if they were forty or fifty when they're actually well over a hundred. Suffice to say, those of my peers back when I was still human are probably still alive."

Silence.

"Well, I can guess why they tend to think of themselves better than the average human if they can do that." Garrett said at last, not knowing what to say.

After all, what _can_ he say? He is never a witch or wizard, and thus, he can't understand the way of thinking that those people have. But unlike him, Hilda had been a witch when she was still human. Probably, once upon a time, she had thought along the same lines. It is how she grew up. And probably, something had happened along the way, and it changed her thinking as a whole. He can understand Hilda a little better now, and even why she had grown to hate her own kind so much if they are such horrible people.

"I guess so. As a result, they tend to treat non-humans like the vampires as 'dark'. Even any law that they have regarding our kind is never fair towards us. Hence why the Volturi have their own laws. I stick to what I said before. The Volturi might be harsh, but their laws are there to protect us, _especially_ from the wizarding world." Hilda told Garrett. "They _are_ power hungry. That is a fact that none of us deny. But let's face it. Which leader isn't?"

Garrett can definitely agree.

"Like most probably most of us, I grew up as normal as possible. I never believed in magic and all that until I turned eleven. Then I was thrown straight into a world that had things and beings that I can only imagine or had only seen in books. It was…overwhelming, to say the least. And there are times when I'd woken up thinking that it is all a dream. Then the war happened, and I almost died. Alistair saved me at the cost of my humanity." Hilda told Garrett the briefest details of her change back then. "I'd never blamed him. In a way, I was afraid to die. All humans fear death and the unknown after all. But the rest of my kind back then… They don't understand in the least. They don't understand that you can't lose what you've never gotten in the first place." Hilda smiled almost sadly.

"Right from the start, my loyalty had never laid with anyone. Not with the Ministry. Not with the country. Not with my friends. No one. Back then, I'd only fought in the war because I believe that it is the right path. I helped Alistair because I believe it's right. I stuck up for him, the vampires, the giants, the elves, the dwarves, the goblins, even all the other non-humans when no one did because I feel that it's the right thing to do. Suffice to say, I'm not one to listen to orders or even take orders from someone. I move at my own pace. Needless to say, back then, there are lots of people who didn't like that. Particularly those in power. I answer to no one but myself. There are a few of my friends back then who'd thought that way."

Garrett could understand this. Like Hilda, he never liked listening to others or taking orders. He only does what he think is right. No one can order him around. When he was still human, there were several in the army who didn't like this. He had already lost count of the number of times when they have sent him out on death missions in the hopes of it getting him killed. One of those did indirectly caused his change into a vampire however.

"I can't imagine that they're happy." Garrett stated wryly. From his experience, those in power never did like it whenever someone moves at their own pace and never listens to orders. They like having power, and never liked it if someone challenges their authority.

"No, they don't. But at that time, they do need us. Thus, there's nothing that they could do but just shut up." Hilda managed a small smile at the mere memory of sweet and shy Neville who had actually lost patience one day at being told what to do, and told Dumbledore to his face what he thought of it. It was also around that time when Luna, Neville and Hilda had started working together as a team more regularly.

Garrett was about to say something when Hilda clenched his arm. "Shh!" The petite vampire hissed at him, staring out of the windscreen.

Garrett followed her line of sight, and he frowned. It was dark, and there were hardly any lights available in this part of Seattle that Garrett knew was a regular haunt for the drunks and the druggies. He should know, since this is where he always went to hunt for 'food' whenever he is in the area.

But due to the couple's vampire sight, they could see the number of people in dark cloaks appearing from out of nowhere in the streets and then moving off somewhere. Next to Garrett, Hilda narrowed her eyes as she recognised the dark cloaks that they have on, and even the insignia sewn on it.

'_British Aurors.'_ Hilda thought to herself venomously, recognising the insignia of Britain's Ministry of Magic immediately. "Damn, Luna really isn't kidding." She muttered to herself, noting where the wizards have gone off. And like always, British wizards are as lousy at blending in with Muggle society as always. They're lucky that it's near Christmas time, and the Muggles would probably think that the wizards are just collecting for something. "They're British wizards. The best of the best. Think of them like policemen or something." She told Garrett. "But the fact that they're here—and I'm ready to bet that the American Ministry knew nothing of this—can mean one of two things. One, they're here to scout – either in preparation for a war or something. Or two…" She glanced at Garrett. "They're here for us."

**XXXXXX**

"Damn it! Ginny, run!"

Ginny Weasley heard her brother shouting behind her as he toppled trashcans and whatnot to slow down their pursuers as they ran through the streets—all without magic, of course. No one had told her that there are worse things to fear than vampires or werewolves in the streets of an American city!

Her brother soon caught up to her and grabbed her hand, almost dragging her along. And the fact that George Weasley has longer legs than his younger sister means that he can cover more ground.

"Don't let them get away!"

George Weasley cursed to himself as he glanced over his shoulder over to see about seven to eight of those _humans_ chasing after them.

Both Weasleys knew what those drunkards are after, especially with the lecherous look in their eyes. It can be almost disturbing especially if one takes in account that both George and Ginny are well over a hundred years by this point of time. But the fact that both Weasleys still look to be in their early twenties probably attributes to the reason why about seven or eight of those lechers are lusting after Ginny.

There was a screech of car tires on the road just then, and much to George's bewilderment, a red Porsche skid to a stop just in front of them, and the passenger door opened invitingly.

"Get in!" said a suspiciously familiar voice.

Both Weasleys didn't waste any time in getting into the car immediately, and it immediately took off, leaving their pursuers in the dust. A few moments later, the car took the route that would lead them to the main streets of Seattle. Both Weasleys took some time to catch their breaths back.

"Thank you." George was the first one to catch his breath. "But who are you? Why did you help us?"

There was silence for a moment before the driver of the car turned the lights in the car on, lighting up the inside of the car. The passenger in the side passenger seat turned around to look at the two Weasleys in the back, and both Weasleys took in a sharp breath, their eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

"N-No way…" George whispered, his eyes wide at that face. "That's impossible…"

Ginny stared with wide eyes for nearly a full minute, almost forgetting to breathe. "H-Hilda…?"

* * *

A waiter led the four to an empty table next to a private partition that is only for important VIPs. Menus were placed in front of the four before the waiter politely stated that he would soon be back to take their orders.

"I see that you remembered how to blend in with normal Muggle society." Hilda noted, glancing at the outfits that the two Weasleys have on which is more 'normal' than she ever recalled of any wizard being. At least, the ones that were brought up in the wizarding world.

Inwardly however, she is wondering how the situation is going to play out. The dark haired girl had an idea what is going to happen though…

"Yeah well… You taught us." Ginny Weasley smiled weakly, glancing at Hilda, almost as if she thought that she's seeing a ghost. "You know, back during the Quidditch Cup."

The waiter was soon back to take their orders. Both Ginny and George ordered the same – steak with fries, whilst Hilda and Garrett ordered nothing, proclaiming that they're 'not hungry'.

"What's going on, Hilda?" George was the first one to speak, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief at seeing his sister in everything but blood sitting across from him after over a century of believing that she had died during the war. "Aren't you supposed to have died?"

Hilda's eye twitched before exchanging glances with Garrett and she then turned to stare at the two Weasleys. The fact that they're staring at her like this, and not trying to kill her can only mean one thing – that they truly don't know what had happened to her. And now that she thinks about it, George and Ginny weren't in the mob that had formed when the Order had learned of her change and had tried to kill her.

"I never died." Hilda said simply, arms crossed over her chest.

George opened his mouth, about to say something, but he fell silent as the waiter arrived with their orders just then, and placed the plates in front of them. Both Weasleys are still magic raised and born. They knew how to recognise a vampire when they see one. And this brought about a number of questions that they wanted answered.

"Hilda, what happened?" Ginny asked quietly. "If you'd never died, why did you disappear after the war? And not just you. Neville and Luna too. What happened?"

Hilda was silent for several moments. "…Do you remember Alistair?" she asked at last, and the two siblings nodded. How could they _not_ remember? It had caused quite the fuss when Hilda had first shown up with Alistair in tow. It had taken several firecrackers exploding at the end of Hilda's wand before the rest of the Order would shut up and not attempt to turn Alistair into firewood. "He…turned me at the end of the war to save my life. Stragglers from Voldemort's side tried to kill me just after the Last Battle. I was seriously weakened then from the battle with Voldemort. They would have succeeded too if Alistair hadn't been there." Hilda added the last part.

Ginny and George exchanged confused looks, leaving the food in front of them untouched. "That…wasn't what Mum and Dad told us." George admitted at last, looking extremely confused.

Next to Hilda, Garrett stayed silent. He knew better than to add his input, since this seemed to be something revolving around Hilda when she was still human.

"What did they tell you?" Hilda asked tiredly. She however had an inkling what those bastards would have told those who weren't present. As far as she remember, George and Ginny have both been in the hospital when everything went down to Hell.

"They…told us that you died due to your injuries." George said at last. "And that Neville and Luna left the country. Mrs Tonks left for Italy with Teddy just after they left as well. Dumbledore tried to get them to stay, saying that it was for Teddy's own good, and that it is what Remus and Tonks would want, but Mrs Tonks went all hissy on him."

And until today, George still doesn't know what Dumbledore or even his parents have done to get Andromeda Tonks of all people mad at them, and had gone as far as to move herself and her grandson to a foreign country, even taking the entire Tonks fortune with her. Last that he'd heard, Andromeda had become a teacher in Italy's magical school, and had Teddy at a wizarding day-care whilst she's teaching.

When Teddy had graduated from wizarding school several decades ago, he had then moved on to become a famous Rune Master. As far as George knew, Andromeda had retired now, and had grown plants and herbs in her own garden. Teddy still lives with his grandmother, and takes good care of her. She is after all the only family that he'd ever known after his parents were killed during the war, and that his godmother had 'died'.

"Hilda, what happened? Tell us the truth." Ginny urged. The redhead however had a feeling that she won't like what Hilda is going to tell them.

Hilda closed her eyes for several moments before opening them again. "…It took me three days to wake after the change." Hilda said at last. "But what I expected after I opened my eyes as a newborn vampire wasn't this. Your parents, our friends, Dumbledore, McGonagall… Even all those that have fought on our side during the war… They turned on me, trying to kill me." Looks of disbelief appeared on George and Ginny's faces. "Even Ron and Hermione… Those two whom I'd thought of as my best friends turned on me. Ron was the one to lead the attack – leading the mob to me. Hermione only stood at one side as they tried to kill me. And in ways, that hurts more than if she actually tried to do the actual attacking herself. The only ones who had tried to help me are Luna, Neville, Mrs Tonks and the centaurs."

Ginny looked at Hilda in disbelief, trying to comprehend what Hilda is telling her.

"I-Is this why you left? Why didn't you tell us at least?" George finally managed to speak, speaking what was on his sister's mind. "We would have accepted it! We would have accepted _you!"_

"Maybe you would have. But at that time, I didn't know that. What was I supposed to think when Ron, Hermione, your parents and everyone… People whom I knew and lived with for the better part of seven years treated me like some monster." Hilda covered her eyes momentarily. "Neville, Luna and Mrs Tonks were the last people whom I saw before I left Britain with Alistair. He got turned into a vampire sometime after that when Death Eaters attacked Mrs Tonks. That…was why all of them left the country. Luna thinks that some of the Order might have led the attackers to them. To your parents, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Order, I am nothing than a traitor for having turned 'dark'. That's why I left. That's why all of us left. We can't stand staying in a country where the people think of others as 'dark' for something they couldn't help. Before I'd left Britain, I asked Neville for one last favour. 'Let them think that Hilda Potter died'. That was my last request to him. I knew that the Order wouldn't leak the news about my change to the general public. It would cause panic like no other, and it would cause a shift in power, and probably, people would even turn on the Order themselves. That's why I asked Neville to just tell you and the rest of my friends that I've died. Isn't it better if you think that I'm dead than knowing that I'm a vampire – a monster to the wizarding community?"

There was silence for a long while.

"Do the others know this?" Ginny asked, suddenly looking very furious. "Ron? Hermione? Professor McGonagall? Charles? Bill? Percy?"

"Everyone that was in the Order at that time did." Hilda admitted at last. "They are who formed the mob that tried to kill me. If Alistair hadn't been there, they would have succeeded. And I guess no one ever told them that wizard spells don't work on vampires. Seems like they should have been there at the DA lessons, right?" She smiled grimly.

"What have they done?" George almost whispered to himself. "I'm so sorry, Hilda."

"You know what hurts the most? It wasn't the fact that they attacked." Hilda looked at the two guilt stricken Weasleys. "It was the fact that my best friends – the ones that I'd went through thick and thin with for _seven fucking years_ turned on me the moment that they realised that I'm not human any longer. And that out of all my friends – out of the entire Order, only _three_ people stuck up for me. And at that time, we weren't the closest friends even. Tell me then, George. What does that say about our world? What does that say about us? What does that say about humans as a whole? In my opinion, the entire wizarding world is better off dead. Then the vampire hunts that I've been running from for the better part of a century. More than anyone else, the wizarding community should know best the feeling of being hunted and cornered like a caged animal. How many times have I run from hunters since my change? How many times have they tried to kill me? I'll tell you. Too many to count."

Ginny was pale, but George was silent, his mind running a hundred miles per minute. He recalled that just after the end of the war, there were lots of vampire hunts carried out by the surviving members of the Order. He didn't think too much on it at that time, as he was still hurting over the loss of his twin. But now that he thinks about it, it is like they were hunting for one specific vampire in particular…

"Now that you both know, just tell me then. What are you both even doing here?" Hilda asked tiredly.

The two Weasleys exchanged looks. "Ron asked for some help with his Auror team." George said at last. "The Minister of Magic asked his team to 'put down' an army of vampires gathering in an American town. And as the American Minister didn't seem to really care, our Minister thought that he should do something before it comes back to bite us in the ass."

'_As I thought. They're here illegally.'_ Hilda thought to herself, narrowing her eyes. "Who's the new Minister?"

"…Kingsley Shacklebolt." Ginny told Hilda when it seems like George is reluctant to do so. "He was appointed Minister after the war, and has been making quite a few changes to our society – not all of them good. He's also the one regulating the hunts for vampires. Even for those not in our country."

"I don't know much about the wizarding communities, but isn't that supposed to be illegal?" Garrett spoke up at last, and the three turned towards him. "You need to have permission from the Minister of a country before you can cross over, let alone arresting a criminal. That's how it works, does it not?" He asked, looking at Hilda.

"Normally, yes. But Britain never did use their brains. And no one ever said that they have any brains to begin with." Hilda said harshly, and George and Ginny winced at that comment. "Besides, what has the vampires got to do with the wizards? We have our own laws. We rule and govern ourselves." She looked at George for an answer.

"You know our Ministry. They haven't changed a bit in the past hundred and fifty years." George sighed. "To them, vampires are a race that ought to be exterminated from the world. Hence, the relations between our Ministry and the Volturi have turned nearly hostile with recent years, especially with the number of vampire hunts carried out."

"Let me ask you something that I'm sure Hilda wouldn't ask." Garrett said blandly, eyeing the two in front of him. Next to him, Hilda gave Garrett a look. "You said that you were sent by your 'Minister' with this 'Auror' team to 'put down' the vampires that are gathering in Forks. Did I get that right?" Garrett made quote marks in the air, and George and Ginny nodded. "If it ever comes to a fight, will you fight us?"

Deadly silence filled the air.

Hilda sighed. "Let me put this straight. What is happening now in Forks that had led to the vampires gathering has nothing to do with a war or whatever nonsense that Kingsley had formed in his delusional mind, along with every other," she stated. "It is a vampire problem." She then narrowed her eyes. "But let me put this clear: if you both ever decide to fight us, we'll fight back. And vampires aren't one to show mercy."

"We get that." Ginny sighed. She then exchanged looks with her brother. "George, we should go."

"Y-Yeah." George nodded before he nodded to the two vampires and left the restaurant with his sister.

"Are you going to tell Ron about Hilda's appearance?" Ginny asked her brother, unaware that the vampires could hear every word.

"No." George said simply. "I've failed her too much already. And our family owes her more than we could ever return. I'm not going to fight her. And I'm not going to help Ron kill them either." He closed his eyes briefly. _'My god… What have they done?'_

Over at the table, Hilda glanced at the departing backs of the two redheads, and closed her eyes briefly. "Stay safe, guys. Live on for me. Live a life that I could never have," she whispered to herself.

"…Well, that is informative." Garrett said at last, not knowing what to say. "And well… It seems like not all of your friends think of you as a monster though." He said, trying to cheer Hilda up.

"Yeah. It seems like there's more manipulating and deceit going on than I knew of." Hilda frowned. "The Volturi is bad enough. If we have to deal with the British wizards on top of everything else…" She trailed off, almost groaning. "I wouldn't be surprised if a war breaks out after this. The British Ministry had always been longing for a chance to fight the vampires."

"Things are getting real serious. And we don't have much time left." Garrett said solemnly. "At the very least, I want that little girl to get away if a fight between us and the Volturi should break out. And if that _does_ happen, and the British wizards arrived after that… Then it wouldn't be very difficult for them to wipe all of us out." He concluded.

"Shh!" Hilda hissed just then, clutching at his arm, staring at the closed partition behind them that was separated from the general public area by a black satin curtain. They could still see through it and into the partition however, where a dark skinned man was talking to…

"Bella?" Garrett was surprised.

"I assume that his order is ready?" Bella asked crisply and in a business-like tone, not realising that Hilda and Garrett are seated at a table not too far away from her.

"Of course," said the man sitting across from Bella, a wary look on his face as he looked at the young woman.

"Who's that man?" Garrett asked, confused. "Is he human?" He took a sniff in the air.

The fact that Garrett can resist the urge to feed with all the humans surrounding him speaks something for his control.

"I know that guy…" Hilda said slowly, staring at the man sitting across Bella. "Jason Jenks. He's known in certain circles for creating forged documents like passports and birth certificates that could almost pass off as the real thing." She looked at Garrett. "Alistair and I have contacted him from time to time whenever we need new documents to travel out of the country."

"A forger?" Garrett asked, confused. "What is Bella meeting with him here for? Is she planning to run?"

"Knowing her, I doubt so." Hilda said curtly. She had a feeling that she knew what Bella is up to. If she is in Bella's shoes and had a daughter, with a possible fight coming up in less than a week that might possibly kill them all, she knows what she will do.

"Jasper said only two were travelling." Jenks told Bella. "His instructions were very clear."

"It's my mistake." Bella stated, folding the ends of a manila envelope. But not before placing what seem to be birth certificates, passports and a driver's license into it. "Apparently, that's not going to happen." She added almost sadly.

Both vampires exchanged looks before they tried to make themselves as inconspicuous as possible as Bella left the restaurant. Jason Jenks remained seated, having a look of relief on his face.

"What on earth?" Garrett muttered.

"My guess is that either Jasper or Bella must have commissioned fake documents to ensure that Jacob and Renesmee could travel out of the country if the worse should happen." Hilda said slowly. It is what she would have done in Bella's shoes after all. "This is probably to ensure that Renesmee could survive, even if the rest of us couldn't."

Garrett managed a wry grin. "A mother's love, huh?" he mused.

**XXXXXX**

A night before the confrontation with the Volturi had all the gathered vampires out in the woods just behind the Cullen mansion where Jacob was currently gathering firewood to make a bonfire.

No one had said anything, but everyone knew that it might just be the last time they could get to be with their loved ones, if the confrontation with the Volturi should go wrong.

Hilda herself already had quite the confrontation with Alistair the day when she'd gotten back from Seattle with Garrett. The older vampire wanted to leave, and put as much distance between himself and the Volturi as possible. And naturally, he wanted to take Hilda away as well. Unfortunately, Hilda had other ideas, and had insisted on staying. The Volturi isn't the only thing that Hilda is concerned about. It is the fact that wizards might possibly be showing up that had her concerned.

Garrett had shown up in the middle of their 'fight', and had proclaimed that he'll keep Hilda safe. Alistair had only grunted at that before leaving. The older vampire might have accepted the fact that Garrett is his child's mate, but that doesn't mean that he has to like it. In fact, on several occasions whenever Garrett so much as _touches_ Hilda – be it putting his arm around her shoulders or waist, or even just sitting next to her so that their bodies are touching, Garrett is bound to feel a burning glare on the back of his head. And he doesn't even have to turn around to know who is directing that glare at him.

The rest of the household of vampires have all looked extremely amused whenever Alistair turned all Papa Bear on Garrett. Kate had been cracking up about it with Tanya recently, teasing Hilda and Garrett about it a great deal.

Jacob walked over to the pile of firewood, laying down another pile from his arms. Benjamin who had been sitting on one of the logs nearby with Tia next to him formed some flames with his fingers, smirking at Jacob, before he threw the flames onto the firewood, thus creating a rather large and warm bonfire.

Jacob grinned. "That's what I'm talking about," he stated. Now that he comes to think about it, doesn't vampires fear fire above anything else? How does this vamp not light himself on fire accidentally with his gift then? "A little pre-battle bonfire."

Tia giggled as Benjamin settled down next to her, even as Jacob took a seat on Benjamin's other side. She always did love it whenever Benjamin used his gift.

"Telling war stories." Jacob stated even as he rubbed his hands together to give them some blood circulation. He glanced around at the other vampires. Several of them were just standing around talking about nothing in particular. Bella on the other hand was in a tent set up not too far away, reading to Renesmee. "Or just standing around like frickin' statues."

Garrett chuckled from his position next to Hilda. Both of them were seated not too far away from Tia, Benjamin and Jacob. The American nomad wrapped his arm around Hilda's waist. Right on cue, he almost felt a burning glare at the back of his head that he is a hundred and one percent sure was Alistair. Last that he'd seen, the nomad had been sulking somewhere in a tree behind Hilda. The guy is never far away from Hilda, unless one counts the time when they'd both gone to Seattle.

Benjamin and Tia chuckled to themselves, glancing at something above and behind Garrett's head. Next to them, Jacob grinned in amusement. It almost makes the shape shifter wonders if Edward is going to be like Alistair a few years from now once Nessie is old enough to date.

"Name any American battle, I was there." Garrett grinned. It speaks something about the guy if he could just ignore Alistair's burning glare, and that he actually pressed Hilda further into his side.

"Little Bighorn." Jacob spoke, a grin on his face.

What wouldn't he give to hear a firsthand account of the battle that he'd just been learning about in History class that year? His teacher will be _so_ surprised if he can turn in a decent report this time when he is barely scraping through school that year. And it isn't just Jacob either, but all the other shape shifters. With all the drama that had gone down first with Bella's pregnancy and then now with the Volturi, all the shape shifters have been running regular patrols with barely any decent sleep, and their grades at school have suffered as a result.

Garrett grinned at Jacob. "I came this close to biting Custer," he said almost proudly, the index finger and thumb on the hand that is _not_ holding Hilda almost touching. "But the Indians got him first." He said almost sadly at this part, almost like he is disappointed that he didn't get to drink Custer's blood.

Jacob had a frown on his face at that, and Hilda elbowed Garrett a little in the side. "Be nice," she hissed at Garrett who had an impish grin on his face, and he had both hands up in a surrender notion.

"He asked. I answered."

"Try Oleg's assault on Constantinople." Kate said with a grin, appearing in an instant on a log next to the one that Hilda and Garrett have been occupying. "He didn't win that one on his own."

_Oleg's _what_ now?_ Jacob tried to rack his brain about any battles with that name. Did he sleep through History class that time?

"If you're talking battles, you're talking the Eleven Years War." Liam said solemnly, the rest of his coven seated next to him. "No one does rebellion like the Irish."

Usually, talking about wars and battles could get Hilda's mood down. Fast. But for some reason, listening to the other vampires talking about the battles and wars that they have been involved in during their human lives doesn't make her feel that way. It only shows her that there are others who have also been soldiers during their human lives, and just how much time has passed.

"You lost the Eleven Years War." Garrett pointed out, knowing that part of history at least.

"Aye. But it was one hell of a rebellion." Liam nodded solemnly, and Garrett grinned.

"When we ruled, everything came to us." Vladimir entered the conversation, walking towards them with Stefan close behind him. Now, this is one vampire that Hilda would rather _not_ hear talk about any past battles. The rest of the vampires that have gathered at Carlisle's request have occupied the logs around the bonfire by this point of time. The Cullen family, Eleazar and Carmen were standing around the trees. "Prey. Diplomats. Favour seekers. Such was our power. But we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints." He had a sneer on his face at that.

"We were honest about what we were." Stefan entered the conversation.

"We sat still for a very long time. We didn't notice we were beginning to petrify." Vladimir added, exchanging looks with his brother. "Perhaps the Volturi did us a favour when they burned our castles." He paused. "We've been waiting 1,500 years to return that favour."

Hilda _really_ don't like where the conversation is going. She knew a little about the vampire rulers before the Volturi, and just _how_ they have ruled. Unlike the Volturi, they never bothered to hide what they were in the Roman city where they have set up their rule. Occasionally however, they did go out into the city and slaughter humans and vampires alike just for fun. Hence, it is of no one's surprise when the Volturi have stepped up and overthrown their rule, setting themselves as the vampire rulers.

In fact, Hilda had suspected that the vampire hunts that have been carried out during the early fifteenth century are in part due to the actions of the Roman vampires.

'_One more day.'_ Hilda thought, looking at the flickering flames in front of her before glancing around at all the others around. _'I understand now that there are people who didn't fear death, but instead falter at the thought of living. But back then…'_ She smiled wryly. _'And the British Ministry… Why do they want me dead so much? Because I knew about their methods? Or is it because I used to be one of them?'_ She let out a small sigh. _'I wonder… If Luna and Neville have made it in time?'_

**XXXXXX**

"Who are you?" Alice Cullen asked curiously, and with slight suspicion at the couple standing in front of them.

The male is just half a head taller than Jasper, with a head of dark hair like Emmett, and his body is built very similarly like Jasper's too. The female had flowing golden hair much like Rosalie, and is around Alice's size and built. She even had an air around her that reminds Alice of herself.

"Hilda sent us here." The male told Alice. Next to the dark haired seer, Jasper took on a protective stance. "She told us who you were looking for. She told us to help you."

"We know who you're looking for." The female spoke up next. "And we know where he is."

Jasper looked suspiciously at the couple. "How do we know that we can trust you?" he asked.

"You don't," said the female. "That's why we're asking _you_ to trust what we can say." She looked at Alice. "We don't have much time left. We'll lead you to them. Make a decision, and you have to hurry. Several lives are at stake here." She reminded Alice.

"Alice?" Jasper asked his wife who seemed to have come to a decision.

"Take us there." Alice told the two who nodded.

Neville Longbottom glanced at his watch. _'Less than twelve hours. Please let us make it in time,'_ he thought to himself, exchanging looks with his mate before both took off, with Alice and Jasper following close behind them. _'Stay safe, Hilda. And be careful.'_

* * *

_A/N: And so the climax of the story starts next chapter! I hope you like how I've incorporated George and Ginny, and even J. Jenks in this chapter. Anyway, I hope that you've liked this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	6. Showdown

**Pairings: **Garrett/Hilda.

**Warnings:** AU. OC characters. Some character bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Six: Showdown**

"_I understand now that there are people who didn't fear death, but instead falter at the thought of living." - Hilda Evans_

**XXXXXX**

George Weasley and Ginny Weasley were immediately shown to the Minister's office when they've first stepped foot into the Ministry of Magic of America. But not without being shadowed by two Aurors.

Unlike the Ministry of Magic's building in Britain, the Americans never hid their Ministry. At least, they never went to such lengths to hide their Ministry's building from the non-magical folk. The Ministry of Magic's building of America was disguised as a really spacious and famous company building somewhere in the heart of New York.

And unlike Britain, America seems to be more modern at least. Their wizards and witches don't wear robes everywhere they go. They wore clothing more similar to the ones that the Muggles wore. And instead of parchment and quills, they uses something called 'pens' and 'paper' – a form of stationery that George knew was popular with the Muggle folk.

George was worried; concerned if the American Minister would even believe what he has to tell him. He doesn't know much about the Ministries and Ministers of other nations. His Hogwarts education had never covered them much. Though he _did_ hear his younger brother Ron complaining about them occasionally and their high end attitudes whenever the Weasley clan gather together once a week on their usual Friday night dinners.

America has never been fond of Britain for various reasons, along with several other countries like Italy, France and even Russia. George knew from what he'd heard from his brothers and father that worked in the Ministry that Kingsley Shacklebolt had been trying to gain an alliance and even possible trade relations with the American Ministry of Magic. But the American Minister had been stubbornly blocking them at every turn.

Even when Britain had gotten wind of a large gathering of vampires in an American town, and Kingsley had saw it fit to 'warn' the American Minister of a possible vampire attack, the American Minister had stubbornly ignored his warnings and offers of help to 'put down' the vampires.

It made George wonder for a moment how the relations between the wizards and the non-humans in America are. Are they like Britain, always treating them as worse than dirt? Or do they live together peacefully? George himself could have sworn that one of the Aurors shadowing him and his sister might just be part elf.

"Minister Storm will see you now." The Minister's secretary told the four, and the two American Aurors with George and Ginny nodded.

The secretary then showed the four wizards into the Minister's office before bowing and showing herself out.

The office of the American Minister was extremely spacious and even seems to have a friendly atmosphere, as opposed to the cold and restrictive atmosphere of the office of Britain's Minister of Magic.

The walls behind the chair of the American Minister is basically one large window that reaches from ceiling to floor, allowing them to have a fine view of the city below them. There is even a marble statue of what must be a female elf singing in a corner of the office – almost an exact replica of the statue that George had seen on their way up. On the first floor of the Ministry – the courtyard, there were statues of basically every race ever known to them in a fountain. Be it an elf, a dwarf, a centaur, a mermaid, and giant even.

A large polished oak desk was situated in the middle of the office with the American flag stuck in a corner of it, with files and folders stacked neatly in another corner of the desk. A golden nameplate with the words 'Alan Storm' was placed near the front of the desk which George assumed was the name of the American Minister. There were even black comfy couches set against the wall in the office, and the entire floor of the office was carpeted.

The office seems almost comfy and friendly, not seemingly at all like the office belonging to the person holding the most power in America's Ministry of Magic.

The American Minister himself seems to be very young as well, looking to be about thirty or so. But as George knew by now, even if it is the wizards and witches, they can't judge their ages by appearances alone. They age slowly in appearances depending on the amount of magic that they have, and how powerful they are. For all he knew, the American Minister might be two hundred years old.

And like most of his staff, the American Minister wore Muggle clothing as well. He was wearing a white collared shirt with a black and silver tie that is loosened around his neck, with black trousers and polished shoes. He is handsome, with golden eyes and hair that fell perfectly around his face, making George wonder for a moment if the American Minister might be of some relation to the Veelas.

"Ah. Our visitors from Britain," said the American Minister coolly. "I bid you welcome."

"Er… Thanks?" George said hesitantly. After all, what could he say to a welcome like that?

"Uh… Minister Storm, right?" Ginny was the next one to speak. "We've came to warn you—"

"About a British Auror team entering our shores illegally, right?" Alan interrupted, and he smirked at the stunned expressions on the faces of the British pair. "I already know. We've already known the moment that your countrymen have gained illegal entry into our nation. Do you honestly think that we wouldn't monitor our country closely, and that our security is so bad and lax as to _not_ know if a couple of wizards from a foreign country enters our country?"

"Well…" The two Weasleys exchanged looks.

It looks like the security measures of the Americans are way better than Britain, that is for sure. Sadly, the security measures of Britain are lax, to put it in a nicer way. They probably wouldn't even notice even if half of America enters their shores.

"W-Why aren't you arresting us then?" George asked bravely, curious. He knew how harsh that America's laws are. He knew their stance on people entering America illegally, especially if they're of British origin.

"Because we need to know what you're up to," said one of the Aurors standing behind them. "Of course, the actions of the British wizards are monitored. Even now. Every move that they make, we will know."

"And when we knew that you're here to 'take care' of the vampires currently residing in Forks, I was on the verge of sending two of my elite teams to arrest the British wizards currently in _my_ nation," said Alan with a stern frown. "But then I received a letter three days ago from a certain Hilda Evans. Or Hilda Potter as you would know her as." He smirked at the shocked expressions on George and Ginny's faces.

"H-Hilda? You know her?" Ginny asked, surprised.

Alan suddenly looked very tired. "Yes," he said. "I met Ms Evans a long time ago during the magical war that Britain had with the Dark Lord Voldemort. She came to America with the vampire Alistair to help evacuate some of the citizens from Britain to America, in order to safeguard them from the chaos that is bound to erupt due to the war."

George frowned. He definitely remembered that being one of the first things that Hilda had done when the war had reached its peak. Dumbledore had protested at that time, saying that there is no need to do such a thing, and that the Order could do with more wizards and witches fighting on their side.

That should be the angriest that George had ever seen Hilda being. She had gone all hissy on Dumbledore _and_ the Order, and had told them what she'd thought of that.

_Children _should not be forced to fight in a war, Hilda had said at that time. That should be the duty of the _adults._ A few of Hilda's friends, with Luna, Neville and Ginny amongst them have agreed.

And thus, for the next few months, they have evacuated as many people as they could. Several of the people have refused to go, believing that Dumbledore could protect them. Unfortunately, that belief had been their downfall when Hogsmeade had been attacked a few months after that. Many people have been killed in that battle, including the children.

"She got in contact with the American Minister at that time, along with a few other Ministers from the other nations, and had asked for their permission to be allowed to evacuate some of her countrymen to our nations so that they could be safe." Alan had an almost wistful look on his face. "Of course, the Ministers were intrigued with her, and even curious. Such a request should be made by the acting Minister or even the leader of the group fighting against the forces of Voldemort. Not by a girl who'd barely reached adulthood. It was then when I'd met Ms Evans. I had been a lowly Ministry worker at that time, and was one of those sent by the American Minister to make sure that the evacuation went smoothly."

"Then, barely a year later, Ms Evans fled to America with the vampire Alistair." Alan's eyes were as dark as his last name as he spoke, and both George and Ginny flinched. Now they understood why he is the Minister of Magic for America. And they knew which time that Alan was talking about.

George wished for the hundredth time that he hadn't been so foolhardy after watching his twin die in front of him, and went about duelling the nearest Death Eater until he'd almost died. If he had been well enough to walk about and had stopped the Order from doing what they'd done, then maybe Hilda wouldn't be forced to live life as a fugitive for well over a century.

"What…did she tell you?" Ginny managed to ask bravely, despite the disgusted look on Alan's face.

"_She_ didn't say anything. But Alistair did," said Alan with a sneer on his face that reminded both Weasleys of their late Potions professor at Hogwarts. "The Minister at that time wasn't pleased with what Alistair has to say. When Ms Evans had stopped Voldemort and had stopped the war, she had saved many countries. If Voldemort had succeeded in taking over Britain, his next goal would have been America. Then Italy. France. Russia. All the nations out there until the world is his. Thus, America owed Ms Evans a debt that we could never repay. Hence, the Minister at that time told her that as long as she is in America, we would keep her safe from any British wizards. She is the reason why we'd blocked any alliance or even trade relations that Britain tried to have with us. The reason why we had never allowed any British wizards to entry our country. And when I'd become Minister, I followed the previous Minister's will. As far as America is concerned, Britain is made up of nothing but backstabbers and cowards. If you can't take care of your heroes and your citizens, then we will do it for you."

George looked at his sister. It probably explained why he had never seen Hilda even once throughout the past century in Britain. Even if she's a vampire, if she had been in Britain, George is sure to bump into her at least once. There's only so many places that a vampire could hide in Britain after all if they aren't blending in with normal humans – the Muggles.

Hilda had probably been residing in those countries that had offered her amnesty and protection after her change and when the Order as a whole had set upon her like rabid wolves. She'd probably avoided Britain like the plague ever since, and knowing what Hilda had gone through at the hands of those people whom she'd once thought are friends, George doesn't blame her in the least.

"You've met Ms Evans, am I right?" Alan asked, smirking at the stunned expressions on the faces of the two redheads in front of him. "She told me in the letter that she wrote."

"Hilda's been in contact with you?" Ginny gaped. "How? I mean, animals are afraid of vampires, are they not? Even magical ones."

"Yes, but we don't use owls for post. We only use them for messages amongst the Ministry itself," said Alan tiredly. He had heard stories from Hilda, but to think that it's true. Just _how_ behind the times are the British? America _do_ use post owls. But that is well over two hundred years ago. There are probably only a few in America that still uses them today, but that is for long distance post. "We have our own magical version of the post office, with different branches scattered all over America. And as far as I know, several of the other nations have that too. The only exception to that is Britain as far as I know."

George and Ginny flushed. Their Ministry had been stubborn, resisting change, insisting that a system that had worked well for them ever since the time of Merlin has no need for change. It is that reason why so many countries are so ahead of them in terms of technology and power.

After the first war with Grindewald, several countries have taken precautions and had started building an army to combat a threat like that. Britain is the only one that didn't, as they'd insisted that Dumbledore is enough to combat any threat that any aspiring Dark Lord would be. Sadly, they didn't take in account that even Albus Dumbledore isn't immortal, and would die someday.

The magical post office that America and so many nations have is really an idea that had came about when the Muggles have first started up _their_ post office. So in a way, it is really an idea that is inspired by the Muggles. Unlike the Muggles however, their post is instant. Take a letter to any magical post office branch in America, tell the office who and where you want it to be posted. And then _poof,_ you get instant delivery. Naturally, the recipient must have a mailbox that is magical, or it wouldn't work.

Hilda Evans had always written to Alan whenever she is back in the country, and Alan is always glad to receive word from her. The dark haired vampire doesn't write to him often after all. Maybe once every ten years or so. The passages of time are different to a vampire. Ten years to them is probably about ten weeks to a human. But on those rare occasions whenever Hilda wrote to Alan, he always treasures every letter that she'd written. She had been an unusual witch when he'd first met her as a seventeen-year-old witch barely reaching adulthood. The only setback here is that Hilda could write to him, but not the other way around.

"Hilda told me everything," said Alan briskly. "Even asking me to offer you and any families that you might have amnesty in America if you so wish it."

Ginny smiled sadly. "She knows us too well," she muttered.

She doesn't know what her brother might think, but Ginny knew that she would leave the country after everything is over. She can't stand to live in a country that had betrayed her friend and turned on her the moment that she isn't human any longer. She will leave, and she will ask her husband to go with her.

Ginny knew that her husband Terry would agree, as he had owed Hilda his life during the battle of Hogwarts, and if he knew what Britain had done to his saviour, he will leave for America with her. Both her own children were grown up now and residing in France and Italy respectively, so she doesn't have to worry about them.

"I'll take it that you accept then," said Alan knowingly, glancing at them both. He had already made the necessary arrangements when he'd first received the letter from Hilda three days ago, so all that the two have to do is to just accept it and move themselves and their families to America.

"Yes. But before you do anything for _us,_ please help Hilda!" George pleaded. "My brother's Auror team is already here, as you might know, and they're the _best_ that Britain have right now. And if I know our Minister, he will send another one once they could confirm the vampires' current location. They'll wipe them out! Please! Help them."

"I very much doubt that British wizards could do anything against _vampires,_ but still, they're overstepping their boundaries here." Alan's eyes flashed. "Luce!" One of the Aurors stood to attention. "Alert the Special Elite Forces. Tell them to gear up and move out in half-an-hour." He ordered, and the Auror nodded and left the office. "While we had a tendency to never involve ourselves with the affairs of the non-humans, if the British wizards think that they could interfere with _them_ without us doing anything about it, then they've got another thing coming."

Alan's eyes flashed murder, and George recognised it for what it was.

It was the look of a protective father. Heavens knows that he had that look on his face often enough, especially when his own daughters were entering the dating stage and had brought home the boys that they liked. Even though Hilda isn't Alan's daughter, she is probably young enough to be one back when she was still human.

George wonders if he should pity the British Aurors. They have no idea what they're in for.

**XXXXXX**

It was midday with just a few loose snowflakes falling lightly to the ground when the gathered vampires have headed out to the clearing between the borders of Forks and Seattle.

From Hilda's own conversation with Rosalie Hale, she knew the clearing to be one that the Cullen coven often used when they wanted to play baseball during a thunderstorm, and when they had some trouble with a newborn army a little less than a year ago.

Right now however, they have a confrontation with something worse than a newborn army.

The gathered vampires have all separated themselves in twos and three; Peter and Charlotte; Vladimir and Stefan; Liam and his coven; the Denali coven; Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri. The Cullens on the other hand weren't standing together. Rosalie was standing by Emmett; Carlisle with Esme, and Edward was standing with Bella and Renesmee near the fore. Hilda was standing somewhere in the middle with all the gathered vampires with Alistair standing behind her protectively with Garrett beside her.

All of the vampires stood in the clearing, waiting, as they fixed their sights on the tops of the pine trees that they could vaguely see in the distance with the fog and mist currently clouding everything.

Just by the looks on the faces of the vampires, Hilda knew them to be nervous. And honestly, who could blame them? They're up against the _Volturi._ Only someone insane or stupid would chose to go up against them. Any sane vampire would run for miles the moment that they're told that the Volturi is after them.

Kate and Tanya exchanged nervous looks and held each other's hands for reassurance. The Denali sisters were concerned for another matter apart from the Volturi possibly ignoring everything that they've said and killing them. The matter of their missing sister, for instance.

Garrett on the other hand, looks to be both nervous and excited. Alistair was worried, his eyes flickering left and right for an escape routes if he should need one. Hilda is no seer, but she knew that the chances of Aro listening to what they have to say and then leaving peacefully is pretty low. She wonders for a moment if Luna and Neville have managed to find the two whom she'd told them about, and hope fervently that they've managed to make it in time.

The dark haired vampire was taken aback for a moment as Garrett took her hand into his. "If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere," he murmured, looking at her with a grin.

Hilda shook her head. "Now you tell me," she said sarcastically.

Emmett had one arm around Rosalie's waist protectively as she half-leaned against her mate. Not too far from them, Carlisle and Esme linked their fingers together with each other.

The soft crunch of snow beneath boots was the first sign that everyone in the clearing had of the Volturi's approach. With bated breaths, everyone watched for any signs of the Volturi's arrival.

Next to Hilda, Garrett jiggled about on his spot, almost as if he couldn't stay still in one spot any longer. "The Redcoats are coming! The Redcoats are coming!" he muttered.

_The what?_ Hilda was momentarily confused at Garrett's words and resolved to ask him about it should they live through this.

And then, almost too soon for Hilda's liking, from the forest just ahead, came a group of vampires all clad in black hooded cloaks, almost hidden from sight by the fog and mist that had clouded this area.

Behind Hilda, Alistair hitched his breath, and he tightened the grip that he had on Hilda's shoulder. "Maybe this is a bad idea after all," he murmured lowly so that only Hilda and Garrett could hear him. "I really think that we should leave and not get ourselves involved."

"Too late for that now, Alistair." Hilda told him without taking her eyes off of the approaching vampires.

Edward and Bella exchanged nervous and half-terrified looks as they tightened their holds on their daughter. With Vladimir and Stefan, they have almost hungry expressions on their faces and an almost venomous look in their eyes as they laid eyes on their arch nemesis – the ones that have dethroned them from their places as the vampire royals over a millennia ago.

More and more members of the Volturi emerged from the forest, almost looking as if they were gliding above the snow had it not been for the soft crunch of the snow being flattened beneath booted feet that Hilda could hear.

"This shouldn't just be the Volturi Guard alone." Hilda said thoughtfully. The numbers simply don't add up. There were way _too many_ of them. Unlike the Romanian vampires that have ruled before them, the Volturi goes for quality, not quantity. "The wives too, I think. And maybe 'witnesses' that Aro had gathered."

Edward turned to look at Hilda over his shoulder and nodded, confirming Hilda's suspicions.

The group of the approaching vampires parted in the middle, allowing the three Volturi lords to emerge, with Aro walking between Marcus and Caius. Next to Amun, Kebi clung onto his arm with slight fear. The large group that the Volturi have brought with them hung back, allowing the three Volturi lords to walk in front of them, with several more prominent members of the Guard behind them as their bodyguards.

"Aro's looking for Alice." Edward said in a voice loud enough so that the witnesses that the Cullen coven had gathered could hear him.

"Damn." Hilda muttered to herself. _'For everyone's sakes, I hope that they could make it here in time.' _She thought, her mind wandering momentarily towards Luna and Neville before clearing her thoughts once more. She couldn't have Edward catching those stray thoughts, and in turn, having Aro read it in Edward's mind.

She scanned her eyes over the Volturi lords, remembering their faces momentarily due to the brief interaction that she had with them during the war. She remembered Jane and Alec of course. The Terror Twins like what Emmett liked to call them. Felix and Demetri. And of course Santiago, one of the few in the Volturi Guard that doesn't have any gifts, but instead relied on his strength and speed. Next to Santiago was a beautiful sandy blond woman with her hair reaching down to mid-back, with the same eyes that the Cullen and Denali covens have.

Tanya and Kate gasped in shock at seeing their sister with the Volturi. "Irina…" Tanya whispered, fear for her sister's safety should things go awry. She has no delusions that the Volturi would spare her. They would likely kill Irina once it is revealed that Renesmee is no immortal child. It's what they do to those that serve them that make even the slightest mistake should they be of no use to them.

Over with the Volturi, Irina's face was one of shock and horror when she saw her sisters, even the group that have gathered with the Cullens. She was however slightly confused as she laid eyes on Renesmee, distinctly recalling the child to be a lot smaller and younger than this.

In the distance, a wolf's howl could be heard, and the dark scowl that adorned Caius' face momentarily made Hilda wonder the reason behind it. And from the forest behind the vampires that the Cullen coven had gathered, the La Push wolves emerged. There were definitely more than what Hilda had remembered Bella talking about. Could it be that more of them have phased?

Magic works in strange ways after all. If the shape shifters' magic awakens due to the vampires that is a 'threat' to them, then with this many vampires gathering so near them, it might be entirely possible that more with the wolf gene on the Indian reservation had phased.

A giant black wolf and a russet wolf took the lead, with the wolves following them on their heels. The two wolves that were obviously Alpha males – as they're so much larger than the other wolves, snarled threateningly at the Volturi as they took their places amongst the vampires, with the russet wolf sitting himself next to Bella.

After what seems like a long while, Aro took down the hood covering his head, with his brothers and the Volturi Guard mimicking his actions.

No one spoke for a long time.

Carlisle Cullen was the first one to make his move, moving away from Esme, walking until he's standing in front of the group. Hilda prayed like she had never before that the Volturi wouldn't do anything to Carlisle. If the Volturi makes any movements against the blonde vampire, all hell will break loose.

Carlisle Cullen _is_ pretty popular and influential amongst the vampire community. Hell, he was even mentioned during her education at Hogwarts when they were learning about vampires. Though whoever the writers of those books are have obviously never fought a vampire before if they think that wizard spells can do anything against vampires.

"Aro." Carlisle spoke, his voice calm and reassuring, almost as if he was just having a chat with Aro as old friends, "let's discuss things as we used to. In a civilised manner."

"Fair words, Carlisle." Aro said smoothly. "But a little out of place, given the battalion you've assembled against us." His eyes flickered from face to face, his eyes widening a slight fraction when he recognised the Romanian vampires standing with them.

"I can promise you, that was never my intent." Carlisle said. "No laws have been broken."

"We see the child." Caius interrupted, tired of the banter between Carlisle and Aro. "Do not treat us as fools!" He sneered with contempt, almost glaring at Renesmee. Bella was quick to hide her daughter behind her, and Renesmee clung onto her mother's hand.

"This isn't going well." Garrett murmured to Hilda and Alistair worriedly, tightening his hold on Hilda's hand. This might just erupt into an ugly fight in several moments if it continues on this way.

"She is _not_ an Immortal!" Carlisle raised his voice for the first time ever since the Volturi have arrived, almost worried for a moment that Aro would simply ignore everything and just give the order to attack. "These witnesses can attest to that." He gestured towards the group of gathered vampires behind him. Carlisle looked at Aro straight in the eye. "Or you can look." He added. "See the flush of human blood in her cheeks.

"Artifice!" Caius sneered, not believing Carlisle's words in the least.

"I will collect every facet of the truth." Aro stopped Caius, playing the role of benevolent leader. "But from someone more central to the story." He added.

Hilda narrowed her eyes. So far, Eleazar had everything nailed down. Everything is playing out exactly as he said it would. And Hilda had her fair run-ins with enough manipulative leaders with power to know what Aro would _attempt_ to do, and what he _would_ do. Dumbledore. Voldemort. Fudge. Kingsley. His actions are nearly parallel and identical to theirs.

"Edward," Aro spoke in that smooth and silky voice of his, "as the child clings to your newborn mate, I assume you are involved."

Renesmee looked up at her father worriedly even as Edward gave a comforting smile to both his daughter and his wife, and left his place next to Bella, making his way over to Aro. Bella pushed Renesmee behind her and onto her other side, standing in between her and the russet wolf that is Jacob.

Everyone in the clearing watched with bated breaths as Edward walked towards Aro, passing by his father who looked at his son with worry. Hilda's breath hitched, and she tightened her hold on Garrett's hand. The American nomad placed an arm comfortingly around her waist.

"This isn't good." Alistair muttered with concern. "You can tell by the looks on the Volturi's faces. They've already made their decision." He told Hilda.

"Alistair. Shh." Hilda hissed at her 'father'. He might be speaking the truth, but the rest of their friends don't need to hear that!

Aro took Edward's hand as the younger vampire reached the Volturi leader, and everyone watched with bated breaths as Aro read every single thought and memory that Edward ever had in his life. Will Aro be satisfied with what Edward knew? Will the Volturi just leave them be?

Edward watched the change of expressions on Aro's face as the Volturi leader laid eyes on Renesmee, and slipped his hand out of Aro's grasp. The Volturi lord said nothing for several moments even as he stared at Renesmee like she's something fascinating, a look that neither Bella or Edward liked in the least.

Finally, Aro looked at Edward. "I'd like to meet her," he said almost eagerly, and Hilda almost winced at that. There is no way that Edward or Bella would like that. Hell, if she is ever a mother, she wouldn't want her own child to come within ten feet of Aro either. But what could Bella or Edward do but obey?

Obviously, Edward is of the same opinion, as he turned towards Bella and Renesmee reluctantly. Next to Bella, Jacob growled menacingly. The russet wolf then followed Bella as she walked across the snow towards her husband and Aro. Not too far away, Esme watched with both worry and concern in her eyes. Pausing slightly in her steps, Bella turned to look over her shoulder at Emmett, asking him silently to come with her. The large vampire nodded before leaving his place by Rosalie, with the blonde vampire looking at her husband with both concern and worry.

Emmett nodded to Bella reassuringly with a serious look on his face, none of his usual cheer visible as the four of them then started their trek across the snow towards Aro and Edward. The walk to cover the distance between them wasn't too long, but to Bella who would like nothing more than to take Renesmee and run as fast as she could from Aro, it felt almost like an eternity.

Emmett almost glared at Aro as he stood next to Jacob, with the large wolf almost hovering protectively over the small dhampir. Bella took her place by her husband, and Edward squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Ah." Aro had an almost snake-like smile on his face as he laid eyes on Bella. "Young Bella." He greeted, almost as if they were old friends. "Immortality becomes you." He almost praised, eyes scanning her form.

His lips stretched in an almost fake smile as Bella resisted the urge to take a step back. She finally understood why Edward and the rest of her family were so wary of the Volturi even when she had been a human. She watched as Aro laid his eyes on Renesmee and he smiled almost eerily as the faint sounds of Renesmee's rapid beating heart echoes across the clearing, heard clearly by every single vampire that is currently present.

Aro chuckled almost maniacally, making Hilda wonder for a moment if the Volturi leader had just lost his mind. "I hear her strange heart," he commented before he gestured towards Renesmee.

The dhampir looked up at her mother, obviously sensing Bella's discomfort at having Aro meet her daughter. But really, what choice do they have? Almost reluctantly, Bella wrapped one arm around Renesmee's shoulders and led her towards Aro until he is close enough to touch her. Jacob growled at Aro threateningly, almost as if warning him not to try anything funny with his imprint. With the Volturi, Irina almost glared at Jacob, obviously still not forgiving the La Push wolves for killing her mate.

"Hello Aro." Renesmee greeted the Volturi lord with her high soprano voice. Aro smiled at her as he held out his hand. Instead of taking it like her father did, Renesmee instead touched Aro's cheek with her own warm hand, and showed him images with her own power – like how she had showed all the visitors and friends that have came at her grandfather's request.

Bella and Edward watched uncomfortably as Aro's facial expressions changed with whatever that Renesmee is showing Aro before he smiled. _"Magnifico!"_ he almost whispered in wonder. He then straightened up to his full height. "Half mortal." He breathed, even as Bella quickly pulled her daughter back to her side protectively. "Half immortal. Conceived and carried by this newborn while she was still human." He gestured towards Bella.

There was stunned silence from the group that the Volturi had brought with them for a moment, the most obvious of it being the rare rage and confusion on Caius' face.

"Impossible!" The blonde stated at last, trying to deny what his brother had just told him.

"Do you think they fooled me, brother?" Aro asked Caius coldly.

Behind him, Emmett, Bella, Edward and Renesmee made their way back towards their family and friends as quickly as they could without using vampire speed. Jacob snarled and growled at the Volturi, especially at Aro and Caius before he followed his imprint and her parents.

Caius, it seemed, didn't want to give up without a fight. "Bring the informer forward," he ordered.

There was a slight pause before Irina stepped forwards, being flanked on either side by Demetri and Santiago. She was petrified, and it showed in her face as she looked towards her sisters who looked worried for her safety.

"Is that the child you saw?" Caius demanded, gesturing towards Renesmee.

Irina let her eyes flicker towards Renesmee for a moment before turning back towards Caius. "I'm not sure," she said at last. Not pleased with her answer, Caius motioned for Jane to use her gift. "She's changed." Irina said quickly before Jane could use her gift on her, knowing very well that whatever she's going to say now is going to mean her death at the hands of the Volturi. She only prayed that the Volturi would spare her family at least. "This child is bigger." She admitted at last.

The fact of what she might have just brought down upon her own family because of her own conclusions had just come hammering down on Irina's head.

Caius stared Irina down coldly. "Then your allegations were false," he said coldly.

There was silence for several moments before Irina spoke once more. "The Cullens are innocent," she said tentatively. "I take full responsibility for my mistake." Hearing the crunch of snow behind her, Irina knew what is coming next, and she looked towards the petrified forms of Kate and Tanya. "I'm sorry," she mouthed.

Almost like he'd taken it from out of nowhere, Caius took a flaming torch whilst both Demetri and Santiago approached Irina almost slowly. Edward froze almost momentarily as he caught what the Volturi are planning to do in their minds.

"Caius, no!" Edward shouted.

Irina let out a scream as Felix struck her, and her body was then torn apart, with Felix removing her head. "Irina!" Tanya screamed in horror as both she and Kate made to run towards their sister even as Caius set Irina's body on fire.

Aro's eyes flickered towards the vampires on the Cullen side momentarily, the ends of his lips lifting slightly at the mere sight of Kate and Tanya rushing towards the Volturi, pure rage visible on their beautiful features.

"Kate, no!" Hilda and Garrett managed to reach the blonde vampire in time even as Bella lifted her daughter and placed her on Jacob, just so that the wolf could run immediately with Renesmee if things should go horribly wrong.

The moment that Hilda wrapped her arms around Kate to tackle her to the ground, she felt voltage running through her body, and winced slightly, but she didn't remove her hold on Kate. She'd faced worse pain than this after all. The pain of the voltage that Kate had released had nothing on the Cruciatus Curse that she was placed under once when she was caught by Death Eaters at one time during the war. Over with Tanya, Eleazar and Emmett were quick to hold her in a dead arm-lock, despite Tanya's furious struggles to get free.

Edward looked towards Zafrina. "Blind them," he told her quickly before the Amazon vampire nodded and worked her gift on the two sisters. She understood their grief, but should they act on their rage, it will do nothing but just give the Volturi the excuse that they need to destroy them.

"Give my sight back." Tanya hissed almost venomously, fighting against the holds that Emmett and Eleazar have on her.

"Tanya, Kate, calm down. You aren't helping any matters by acting on your grief. This isn't what Irina would want to happen." Hilda said quickly, not releasing her hold on Kate, her eyes flickering from Tanya to Kate and back again. "This is what _they_ want. If you attack now, we'll all die."

The two sisters calmed down considerably upon hearing Hilda's words, and Edward nodded to Zafrina who nodded back and lifted her gift, thus giving the two Denali sisters their sight back. Kate let out a straggled sob as she caught sight of Irina's burning body on the snow-covered ground amongst the Volturi. And to add insult to injury, Caius cruelly kicked the body aside, much to Hilda's anger even as she tightened her hold on Kate. Emmett and Eleazar meanwhile have released their holds on Tanya.

Aro had an almost disappointed look on his face as he saw that they've succeeded in calming the two enraged sisters. Kate turned away from the Volturi group momentarily, not wanting to see Irina's burning body, and also to avoid looking at the smug expressions on the faces of the Volturi lords, particularly Aro and Caius.

Hilda frowned as she caught the look that Aro gave Jane before the blonde gave a smirk. And the next thing that she knew, Edward was writhing about on the snow-covered ground in pain. Hilda knew what this was immediately, and she shot a glance at Bella who is quick to shield her husband from the effects of Jane's gift, slowly expanding her shield outwards to shield everyone in their group.

Aro looked almost confused momentarily when Edward got to his feet slowly but shakily, when it is obvious that Jane is still using her gift. The blonde Volturi Guard in mention looked almost enraged and confused even when she tried using her gift on the others, but find that no one is suffering under the pain of her gift.

"It's working." Edward murmured to his wife as he stood by her side protectively.

Aro looked from Jane to their group, confusion evident on his features. Jane looked confused as well before her gaze narrowed in on Bella, the first person whom she knew of that her gift wouldn't work on. The newborn smirked back at Jane, almost daring her to use her gift on Bella herself. Enraged, Jane took a step forward, but was stopped by her twin brother.

Caius stared at Bella, rage visible in his eyes, almost angry that a vampire would think to stop Jane's gifts, let alone succeed. Aro and Marcus exchanged looks with each other. Whilst Aro look thoughtful, trying to think of how to put themselves in the advantage with this new knowledge, Marcus look as if he couldn't care less.

Sam growled menacingly at the Volturi, raising his shackles until he looks almost bigger and more menacing than he already is. Near the alpha, several of the other wolves growled menacingly, readying themselves for anything that might happen.

"Aro, you see there's no law broken here." Carlisle said, trying to smoothen things over.

"Agreed." Aro drawled. "But does it then follow that there is no danger?" He said almost dramatically. Clearly, the Volturi lord has a flair for the dramatics. "For the first time in our history, humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Hilda should know of this better than any of us, I am sure." He added, his eyes flickering towards Hilda who scowled at him. "Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. And we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow."

Murmurings from the witnesses that the Volturi have gathered started up like hissing fires.

"Looks as if he's had his mind made up." Alistair muttered, frowning. "This doesn't look good."

'_Where the hell are those two? We don't have much time.'_ Hilda thought, glancing at her watch and at her surroundings. If she knows her old friends, she knows that they have their own ways of making things work. Like her, they've lived through the last war and know how to use the situation to their advantage.

There was sudden silence in the surroundings just then as two new vampire scents reaches the nostrils of every single vampire present. As one, everyone turned only to see two vampires walking towards them briskly. One was a tall blonde vampire with the same golden eyes that the Cullen and Denali covens have. The other was a tiny pixie-like vampire with small features. Her black hair was cropped short and pointing in every direction.

"Alice." Edward whispered in awe, relieved at the sight of his sister.

Hilda heard Edward's whisper, and immediately knew that these two must be the missing vampires from the Cullen coven. She immediately turned to gauge Aro's expression, and decided that she didn't like the look on his face.

As the two vampires approached the Volturi without stopping even once, Demetri and two unknown members from the Volturi stopped their advancements.

"My dear, dear Alice. We're so glad to see you here, after all." Aro said almost dramatically.

"I have evidence the child won't be a risk to our kind." Alice said briskly, ignoring Aro's comments. Hilda almost breathed a sigh of relief. So they made it in time after all. She's already done all that she could for the Cullen coven and the dhampir child. It is now all up to Aro's decision. "Let me show you." Alice offered.

"Brother?" Caius questioned.

Aro made a gesture for the guards withholding Alice and Jasper at bay to let Alice through, which they did. However, they kept Jasper from following Alice, much to his displeasure, and he watched Aro warily.

The moment that Alice reached where Aro was standing, he wasted no time in taking her hand, and reading every single thought and memory that the seer ever had, almost taking his time in doing so.

Hilda, along with every single vampire watched Aro warily. What is going to happen now? What is Alice showing him? And more importantly, what would Aro decide?


	7. The Verdict

**Pairings: **Garrett/Hilda.

**Warnings:** AU. OC characters. Some character bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Verdict**

"_I told you once that I'm afraid of dying. But I think that being left alone in this world is much more painful than death." - Hilda Evans_

**XXXXXX**

With bated breaths, everyone in the clearing watched Aro and Alice, wondering what the Volturi lord would decide. Will he just leave in peace? The chances of that happening, as everyone knew, are pretty low.

Alice who still had her hand held in Aro's grasp soon frowned, and the nonchalant look on her face soon changed to one of disgust. "It doesn't matter what I show you," she stated, pure disgust in her tone as she almost glared at Aro. "Even when you see," Alice yanked her hand out of Aro's grasp, "you still won't change your decision." The pixie-like vampire then turned around to face Bella, mouthing, "Now!", a desperate look on her face.

The look on Bella's face was pained and full of desperation as she both heard and saw what her sister had told her. Even as a newborn vampire, she knew enough about their laws and the ways of the Volturi to know what would transpire next. And she knew what she has to do now.

Renesmee who is currently sitting atop of Jacob's back turned to look at her mother, frightened, and wondering what is happening now. Why did her Auntie Alice look so angry and terrified at the same time? Why is her mother looking so _terrified?_ She never knew her mother to be so frightened before. She only remembered one time when she had that look on her face – when her Auntie Alice had that vision of the Volturi coming.

Without a word, Bella then turned towards Jacob, a resigned look on her face. She knew what is coming next. At the very least, the least that she could do is to make sure that her daughter and Jacob gets away. And she'll make that happen even if she has to die to do so.

"Take care of my daughter," she told Jacob, a pained look on her face.

With a low whine, Jacob turned and immediately ran across the wide clearing as fast as he could with Renesmee on his back. The small dhampir looked back at her mother in desperation, not wanting to be separated from her parents and her family, but she has little choice in the matter.

Caius snarled as he watched the russet wolf run across the clearing with the small child on his back. He then turned towards Santiago. "Get them," he ordered.

But Alice apparently has other ideas, as she immediately lashed out with her foot, catching Aro in the chin with it and sending the Volturi lord soaring through the air. Not to be deterred however, Aro was quick to catch his balance in mid-air, and landed back on the ground behind his guard detail, his usual impassive mask cracking.

Alice was quick to try to escape, knowing what is to come, but two members of the Volturi Guard were faster, and got to her before she could even make it to Jasper.

The witnesses that the Cullen coven had gathered were tensed, all of them poised, ready for the fight that is bound to erupt any minute now. Kebi clutched onto Amun's arm, terrified of what is to come, even as the Egyptian vampire stared at Demetri, a slight pained look in his eyes as he looked at his former childe.

"Take her away." Aro ordered, his usual impassive mask now giving way to that of a feral snarl.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed to her mate as the two members of the Volturi Guard that have her in their grasp dragged her away, despite the seer fighting tooth and nail to get away. Unfortunately, her small size works rather in her disadvantage this time around.

"Alice!" Jasper called out to his mate in both fear and concern, trying to fight against the holds of his own captors. "Let her go!" Jasper shouted.

Clearly, Carlisle could take the sight no more as he watched Alice getting held captive against her will, and Jasper could not escape from his own captors and aid his mate. "Let her go!" The Cullen coven leader shouted at Aro, much to everyone's surprise, as he ran towards Alice as fast as he could, even taking down the vampires from the Volturi that tried to stop him.

Just before the blonde vampire could reach Alice, he was intercepted by Aro who—to everyone's horror—had decapitated Carlisle by removing his head. The horrified scream from Esme was enough to shake anyone watching, even as the usually motherly and kind-hearted vampire watched her mate die in front of her, as two robed members of the Volturi Guard set Carlisle's body on fire.

The horrified looks on the faces of everyone watching seems to almost add onto Aro's glee, particularly that of the Cullen coven. The murderous look on Rosalie Hale's face is enough to send anyone running for miles. Emmett Cullen looked furious enough to tear Aro to pieces. Bella looked shaken, whilst Edward looked furious. Benjamin and Tia looked both furious and horrified, with Amun even more so. The Denali coven looked to be out for blood, particularly with Irina's death still fresh in their minds. As for Peter and Charlotte, they seemed more concerned with Jasper and Alice than Carlisle's death, though they looked furious. Alistair looked both terrified and furious, whilst Garrett looked out to kill. As for Hilda, she seems ready to tear the Volturi to pieces with her own hands.

Carlisle's death seemed to be the trigger of it all, as vampires from both sides started running at each other, with the vampires that the Cullen coven have gathered now all out for blood. Aro's most of all. The looks on the faces of Vladimir and Stefan were more of glee than anything else, especially since they've been waiting for a chance to have a go at the Volturi for well over a millennia.

Snarling loudly and angrily to his pack, Sam took the lead by leaping straight into the fray, with the rest of his pack mates not even a moment behind him. They overtook the vampires easily, heading straight for the Volturi vampires.

What begun next was a violent fight that even Jasper, Peter and Charlotte who have been at the heart of the southern vampire wars have never witnessed. Due to his experience with fighting newborns, Jasper easily twisted out of the hold of his captors, but was quickly caught behind the neck by another who seemed ready to twist his neck clean off his shoulders.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed as she saw her mate getting quickly overpowered by two robed members of the Volturi Guard. This is one of the reasons why no vampire would want to pick a fight against the Volturi. They were all highly trained in battle after all.

Thankfully, Peter and Charlotte were quick to come to the rescue.

"Get your filthy hands off him!" Peter snarled as he ripped the arms of the vampire off his brother. Quite literally.

Charlotte was dealing with the other by kneeing him in the balls and twisting his head off of his shoulders, thankful for once in her vampire life that Peter and Jasper have taught her to fight all those years back when she was changed to join the vampire newborn army that is under Maria's command.

"Jasper, get to Alice!" Charlotte called to her brother who nodded his thanks to both her and her mate, and was quick to nip across the clearing, taking down vampire after vampire in order to get to his mate.

In the heart of the battle, Hilda Evans was taking down vampire after vampire easily with just her bare hands alone, acting almost as if she was trained to fight, which unknown to nearly every single vampire or wolf present, she _is._ Using the shoulders of some robed vampire as a springboard, Hilda was quick to kick a vampire away from her mate before swinging one booted foot around and kicked the head clean off the vampire whose shoulders she had just used as a springboard.

A shadow fell on her from behind even as Hilda landed neatly on the snow-covered ground in a crouch. Before she could even turned around to assess the threat, there was an inhumane shriek with the familiar sound of ripping limbs as a furious Alistair tore the Volturi vampire apart like nothing.

"Like what I've told you even back then, Hilda." Alistair told Hilda sternly even as she got to her feet. "Keep your eyes on the enemy."

If vampires could blush, Hilda would be red by now. After all, Alistair had taught her how to fight a little back then when she was still human. The reason why Death Eaters always have so much trouble with her is because Hilda doesn't really use her magic to fight them. And like what everyone knew, Death Eaters always stood still when firing spells. Their 'fighting tactics' are basically useless against someone like Hilda who is always moving about quickly when fighting.

Meanwhile, Jasper and Bella weren't faring so well.

Clearly, Alec and Jane have figured out that it's Bella who had been blocking Jane's power earlier, and Alec was quick to intercept her when she had shielded Jasper from Jane's power when the blonde vampire was fighting a Volturi vampire. Obviously, with Bella distracted with Alec, she wouldn't be able to shield Jasper who had fallen victim to Jane's gift, and thus, had given Demetri the chance to decapitate him, much to Peter and Charlotte's horror who weren't too far away, but were kept busy with a group of robed Volturi vampires.

Alice screamed in horror from where she is, being forced to watch her mate die in front of her like how Esme did awhile ago.

Emmett had turned around at the sound of his sister's horrified scream, and had realised the reason behind it. Snarling in fury, the bear-like vampire took Alec down easily due to his size and strength, half-burying Alec into the snow before removing his head from his shoulders, and throwing Alec's headless body away.

Meanwhile with Alice, she had decided that enough was enough when her mate was decapitated in front of her. Spinning around and taking both her captors by surprise, she easily twisted out of their holds and kicked them away from her.

Much like Emmett, Edward didn't take his brother's death too kindly either, as he headed straight for Demetri the moment that he had finished off his current opponent, both vampires currently wrestling about in the snow.

A loud pained howl from Leah caught the attention of everyone present, particularly the wolves, only to see Leah howling mournfully over her brother's dead body. Far away in the forests that covered the boundaries of Forks and La Push, Jacob stiffened as he caught the message from Leah, but didn't let up his run, as he knew that Santiago is just right behind him.

"Damn it!" Hilda cursed as some unknown member of the Volturi was literally atop her, his hands around her slender neck, and was clearly trying to decapitate her. Much like Alice, Hilda's petite and slender size worked in her disadvantage against this obviously larger and stronger vampire. "Get the _fuck _off me!" Hilda kneed the vampire in the balls who cringed in pain, but still remained atop her. Their position would look rather comprising if it weren't for the fact that this vampire is currently trying to kill her.

"Hilda!" Garrett shouted not too far away, currently occupied with about three vampires at once. Barely ten steps away from him, Alistair was in as much the same position, the same with nearly every other vampire currently on their side.

Clearly, the vampires on the Volturi's side have realised that going one-on-one against them is a _very bad idea,_ as is plain from what had happened with the vampires that have gone against Peter, Charlotte, Hilda, Alistair and then Emmett.

Benjamin watched in horror at the ensuing fight happening around him. For the first time in his life, he doubted their chances of _survival,_ let alone winning. As he watched Garrett getting slugged in the face, with Alistair struggling to get out of the holds of his own opponents, and Bella currently struggling to get the hands of some vampire off of her slender neck with another two vampires currently grasping hold of her, with Leah taking on three vampires at once, the Egyptian vampire finally decided that he had enough.

Letting out a loud scream, Benjamin struck the snow-covered ground that immediately cracked opened, thus opening up a large sinkhole. Over with Hilda, she had immediately summoned up a storm with a strong wind—almost a typhoon—that succeeded in blowing off the vampire that is currently atop her.

The dark haired vampire immediately got to her feet and looked around her at the ensuing chaos that had followed after Benjamin had literally opened up a sinkhole in the middle of the earth, massaging her throat as she did so. Controlling the storm and the harsh winds with her own gift, the winds literally blew the Volturi vampires off of the ones that are currently getting overwhelmed, thus succeeding in blowing the Volturi vampires towards the direction of the sinkhole.

Bella took advantage of the fact that the sinkhole is quite near her feet, and tripped up one of the vampires that had hold of her, thus sending him straight into the heart of the earth, screaming all the way. The other one, she slugged in the face before kicking him down the sinkhole.

Vampire after vampire fell into the sinkhole, thankfully none of them from the Cullen's own side. Esme Cullen however, nearly fell into the sinkhole herself when a Volturi guard had grabbed her as he's falling. And she would have gone down the sinkhole herself if Leah hadn't sacrificed herself to save Esme, much to the vampire's horror.

With Edward, he had finally managed to overpower Demetri by taking him by surprise, thus decapitating the Volturi's tracker.

Jane who was standing in the middle of the carnage finally spotted a furious Alice making her way towards her. Almost terrified of the feral look on the seer's face, particularly with the way that she's taking down several of the Volturi guards and witnesses along the way, Jane attempted to use her gift on Alice only to realise that Bella was shielding her sister. Now with no Alec to tackle Bella out of the way, and with all the other Volturi guards busy with their own opponents, there is no one to stop Bella from using her gift. Realising that she's in a bad way, Jane turned to run.

But clearly, she is not fast enough, as Alice caught up to her easily, grasping her by the throat, a furious expression on her face as the seer tightened her hold on Jane's throat, almost choking her. Spotting a furious Sam making his way towards her, Alice started to drag a struggling Jane with her.

Spotting the almost feral expression on Sam's face, Jane fought even harder to get out of Alice's hold. She would almost welcome her death at the hands of any of the vampires currently present than dying at the hands of some…_mongrel._ She would never live the shame down if she was ever killed by a _wolf._

Already furious enough with the deaths of first Carlisle, then Seth, and now Leah, Sam Uley was nearly out of his mind with rage as he spit the hand of some Volturi vampire that he had literally torn to pieces earlier, stalking his way towards Jane who was thrown to the snow-covered ground by Alice.

Sam nodded his thanks to Alice who had an almost triumphant smirk on her face—almost as if she knew what is going to happen next—which she probably does. Growling in almost feral glee at the terrified look on this blonde vamp's face, Sam immediately tore into Jane, ripping her body to shreds even as Jane screamed in both pain and terror. But unlike all the past vampires whom Sam had killed, he didn't kill Jane quickly. He didn't want to grant her a quick death. No, he wanted her to feel the pain and terror of all the victims whom _she_ had killed, like Carlisle and Jasper for instance.

While Sam wasn't too fond of the Cullen coven because of the mere fact alone that they're _vampires,_ he had respect for them because of their diet of animal blood, and the fact that they've never harmed a single human. Carlisle especially who had saved Jacob's life nearly an entire year ago when they had that newborn army coming down to Forks from Seattle. And with Renesmee's birth and then Jacob's imprinting on the small dhampir, a permanent alliance between the La Push wolves and the Cullen coven is almost certain.

Sam growled ferally at Aro and the rest of the Volturi vampires that were standing near him – mainly Caius and Marcus, the wives, a few of the Guard as well as the witnesses that they have gathered. Aro now looked extremely infuriated, a first even for those that knew him for a long time.

And with the way how the members of the Volturi Guard were dropping like flies, one shouldn't really be surprised. And then again, he shouldn't have targeted a vampire mate. Vampires fight best when protecting or _for_ their mates. The Seattle incident nearly a year ago should be proof of that when an enraged vampire mate had done all that just to avenge the death of _her_ own mate.

Not pleased with how their numbers were dwindling either, Caius finally entered the fray for the first time ever since the Volturi have came into power after overthrowing the Romans. He headed straight for Hilda who is currently the closest, and who also looked the most vulnerable, as the dark haired vampire is currently occupied with a Volturi Guard.

Taken off guard, Hilda was knocked to the ground by Caius who had an almost feral smirk on his face, as he got ready to take her out of the way. Unfortunately, his glee didn't last long when an enraged Garrett came out of nowhere, kicking Caius off of his mate, and sending him flying straight into Kate's arms who wasn't too far away from them – with the blonde vampire already heading straight to Hilda's aid when she saw that Caius is gunning for the smaller vampire whom she already looks at as a younger sister.

"You okay?" Garrett asked gruffly as he helped Hilda to her feet.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Hilda massaged her throat. She wonders just what is it with male Volturi vampires and knocking her to the ground.

Kate used her gift to its fullest on Caius, thus preventing him from so much as moving as she pinned him to his knees on the ground. Tanya approached Caius and Kate, with an almost cruel smirk on her face as she exchanged looks with her sister who smirked back at her.

Grinning almost in glee, Tanya approached Caius, grasping hold of his lower chin and the top of his head as she took the head clean off of his shoulders in revenge for her sister's death.

The Roman vampires, Vladimir and Stefan were having the time of their lives. They never had as much fun fighting ever since the time when they were in power. And it also helps that they were taking down vampires belonging to the Volturi.

Vladimir and Stefan exchanged smirks as they spied Marcus standing by himself solemnly, looking as if he didn't care about anything at all even as his followers and comrades fell one after the other around him. Breaking into a sprint, both Roman vampires dashed at Marcus on either side, with the third Volturi lord having an almost relieved look on his face just before Vladimir and Stefan tore him apart.

Seeing the third Volturi lord going down as well, Aro felt true anger bubbling up within him for the first time in centuries, and maybe a little fear as well. Fear that the entire Volturi might just die here on this day, and that the Cullen coven, or heaven forbid, the _Romans,_ takes the ruling seat over the entire vampire race.

Just like Caius from earlier, Aro finally took his step into the chaos that is the battlefield. Small fires were burning in just about every direction that he looked – probably the remains of some vampire or other.

Spying Aro entering the battlefield at long last, Edward growled as he decapitate the vampire that he's currently fighting, dashing towards the Volturi lord who had killed his father. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his wife dashing towards Aro as well, a furious expression on her beautiful face, and he felt his un-beating heart almost sink down to the bottom of his boots, but he didn't stop.

Bella reached Aro before he did, but the Volturi lord was quick to send Bella flying through the air before she could so much as touch him. Edward was quick to catch his wife, with the couple being sent hurtling through the snow that had covered the ground.

Edward was the first one to recover even as he saw Aro stalking his way towards them. He caught the eye of his wife, his Bella, and saw that she looked just as determined as he does. They nodded, and laced their fingers together with each other, their wedding rings shining brightly on their fingers.

Aro, probably suspecting that they might be up to something, broke into a sprint towards them. But before he could even reach them, Edward grasped hold of Bella's shoulder and swung her around, with Bella kicking Aro in the chest as hard as she could, sending him away from them. Bella then leapt onto Aro and kicked him in the back, sending him towards her husband who was quick to wrap his arms around Aro's neck, trying to decapitate him.

Not for nothing however, is Aro one of the Volturi lords with centuries of battle experience beneath his belt. He was quick to turn the tables on Edward, thus overpowering the younger vampire with his own strength. Just as it seems as Edward's death is certain, Bella leapt onto Aro's shoulders, using her own newborn strength to remove Aro's head from his shoulders, with her husband's assistance.

Even if a vampire's head is removed from their shoulders, they can still put themselves back together, and hence, will still be aware of everything that is happening around them. Hence, Aro can only watch in horror as a head on the snow-covered ground as Isabella Swan—no, Cullen now—as she grabbed a flaming torch – the same one that Caius had used to set Carlisle aflame, and set his head and body on fire even as the remainders of the Volturi Guard set upon Bella and Edward.

_No, this can't end—_

* * *

Aro blinked, and almost like everything that he's seen and witnessed is all just a dream, he saw every single vampire and wolf present in the same place that they've been at before the battle was initiated. Even the small dhampir child whom they were here for was sitting safely atop the back of that russet wolf who seems to be acting as her protector.

A very long silence fell as Aro looked around him, and Alice took her hand out of Aro's grasp, a steely expression on her face as she looked at him sternly. Edward looked at his daughter in almost relief, reading Aro and Alice's thoughts, and feeling almost certain that Aro would never go through with whatever attack plan that he has now. Not unless he wants to die here today.

Aro stared back at the vampires standing on the Cullen coven's side, staring as if he'd just seen a ghost. The Egyptian coven stared steely back at him, though Amun looks ready to run. The wistful looks that he gave Demetri who is standing safely with the rest of the Volturi Guard spoke wonders of his wish that his first childe was safe with his coven and not with the Volturi. Demetri is the sole reason why Amun wanted to keep Benjamin away from Aro's eyes.

The Roman vampires looked almost hungry for a fight whilst Garrett had pressed Hilda close to his body, wrapping one arm around her waist protectively. For the first time ever since he had met Garrett, Alistair wasn't glaring at him, but was instead studying Aro's face carefully.

Something had clearly changed, but what? What had he seen in Alice's mind that had frightened him so much?

The La Push wolves growled low in their throats, and Emmett and Rosalie both looked worried, tense even.

"Now you know," said Alice at last, snapping Aro out of his thoughts, and causing the Volturi lord to look at the pixie-like vampire. "That's your future. Unless you decide on another course." She was of course referring to Aro's own demise that he had just seen in Alice's thoughts.

"We cannot alter our course." Caius was quick to cut in, not knowing just what his brother had seen, but knew as much that it must be something bad to have him look so afraid. "The child still poses a grave threat."

"But what if you were sure that she could remain concealed from the human world?" Edward was quick to cut in, obviously catching something in Alice's thoughts, as he could barely keep the grin off his face, sure that the Volturi would now leave them in peace. "Could we leave in peace?"

"Of course." Caius nodded. "But that cannot be known."

"Actually, it can." Edward almost had a grin in his voice at that, and Bella looked at him curiously. Alice had already made her way across the snow towards her family, with a slight skip in her steps now that she's sure that Aro would not order any form of attack on her family and their friends. The seer grinned at Edward who smiled back at his sister.

_Thump._

Hilda's breath caught in her throat as she, along with every single vampire present caught the faint sounds of another rapidly beating heart so much like Renesmee. The familiar scents of three vampires with the strange yet familiar scent of a dhampir reach her nostrils.

'_They made it.'_ Hilda thought to herself, smiling to herself even as she saw four figures making their way out of the forest where Alice and Jasper have came from earlier. _'Thank goodness.'_

The first two figures leading the way were obviously vampires with their scents and the amber eyes that they both possess. The male of the pair was tall and lean – built very similarly to Jasper Hale, with him being just half a head taller than the Southern vampire, yet with a head of dark hair like Emmett Cullen. He even had a curious long package slung over one shoulder that everyone in the clearing wondered what it was. The female vampire next to him was petite and small in stature like Charlotte, Alice Cullen and Hilda Evans, yet with a head of flowing golden hair much like Rosalie Hale's that reaches down to her shoulders.

The two vampires were clearly mates, and both scanned the clearing of vampires with wary and calculated eyes, their eyes falling on Hilda, and they both smiled, nodding to her. Hilda nodded back to them, much to Garrett's surprise. Clearly, whoever these two arrivals are, they knew Hilda.

And behind the two vampires were another two figures. One was a small olive-toned female vampire with a head of curly black hair that reaches almost to her waist. She was dressed in curious tribal wear that seems almost similar to the ones that Zafrina and Senna wore, and she had deep burgundy eyes. The young man next to her was almost a head taller with his skin an impossible, rich brown. His hair was black and braided, reaching almost to the length of his waist, with eyes the colour of warm teak. Much like the woman next to him, he was dressed in curious tribal wear.

Hilda sighed almost in relief when she saw the two arrivals behind her best friends. She was wondering if they were going to make it in time, and if they were ever going to find them. From what she knew, those two tends to travel all over the place to avoid the young man's father.

The young man was looking around him curiously, but with a wary eye at all the gathered vampires, majority of whom were looking at him curiously and also warily, because of the strange heartbeat that they could hear coming from him. Finally, his eyes fell on Hilda, and he smiled in recognition, his eyes lighting up in familial recognition as he recognised his surrogate older sister.

"Hi Sis." The young man greeted, grinning at Hilda, ignoring the Volturi and the situation at hand momentarily.

Startled, majority of the vampires present—with Alistair and the three new vampires excluded—were startled, looking at the petite dark haired vampire. Hilda ignored the looks on her person, knowing that soon, everything will soon be explained.

"Hi Nahuel. Huilen. It's been awhile." Hilda nodded to the two who nodded back. Huilen smiled slightly at Hilda, warmth in her eyes. "And it looks like they did find you after all."

Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom nodded solemnly to their old friend. After all, unlike Alice Cullen, Luna actually _knew_ Nahuel and Huilen, and knew just how and where to look. Hence, unlike Alice, she is more likely to find Nahuel with her gift of future sight since she had actually met Nahuel once.

All conversation soon halted as the four new arrivals made their way across the snow covered clearing towards Alice Cullen. They could catch up on old times later. Right now, there is a more important issue to handle.

"I've been searching for witnesses of my own among the Ticuna tribes of Brazil." Alice said curtly.

"We have enough witnesses—"

"Let him speak, brother." Aro interrupted, holding up a hand to halt Caius' protests.

That is the cue for Nahuel to speak, and he stepped forward, yet not stepping too far away from his aunt. "I am half human, half vampire." Nahuel begun, speaking with a strange accent that no one could identify. "Like the child." He gestured towards Renesmee who is sitting atop Jacob's back somewhere behind him. Renesmee was gazing at Nahuel curiously. "A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen raised me as her own. I made her immortal."

Next to Nahuel, Huilen nodded solemnly, confirming Nahuel's story.

"How old are you?" Bella almost demanded from behind Nahuel, wondering if Nahuel is really as old as he sounds.

"150 years." Nahuel answered, knowing what this female vampire is concerned about, and is quick to put her fears to rest. Bella sighed in relief, almost leaning against Edward.

"At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro asked with interest, curious to learn more about this 'new species' that he had never in his life encountered until today.

"I became full-grown seven years after my birth." Nahuel answered simply. "I have not changed since then."

Bella smiled at Renesmee who smiled back at her mother, with the little girl happy that her family is not going to be apart from each other now, and that they're all going to be together.

"And your diet?" Aro pressed on.

"Blood. Human food." Nahuel shrugged slightly. "I can survive on either."

There was silence for several moments as Aro fought to comprehend what he'd just heard. Marcus was the first one to break the silence.

"These children are much like us," he said solemnly.

"Regardless, the Cullens have been consorting with werewolves." Caius' lips curled up into a sneer as he glanced at the La Push wolves standing around. Jacob growled at him. "Our natural enemies."

"They're not the true Children of the Moon." Hilda cut in before anyone else could. Her eyes are cold as she almost glared at Caius. Clearly, there must be some history between Hilda and the Volturi, since even _Aro_ seems to know her. "They're shape shifters. I should have thought that you would know that, given the interaction that you have with the _true_ Children of the Moon a century and a half ago. And what danger are you talking about anyway?" Hilda almost snorted.

Over with Luna and Neville, they fought to keep their amusement under control. During the war, majority of the werewolves that have fought on Voldemort's side have been all but wiped out. Those that didn't went into hiding. And later on, Caius has all but exterminated most of them. As far as they both knew, there are now only a few surviving werewolves. But it'll probably take a miracle for them to come out into the open, now with those absurd laws that have been passed by Britain's Ministry of Magic.

Caius looked enraged, and looked ready to open his mouth to say some very colourful words to Hilda, but Aro stopped him from putting his foot into his mouth. "Dear ones, there is no danger here." Aro spoke at last. "We will not fight today."

Caius didn't look pleased, but he knew better than to defy Aro.

Before anyone could say or do anything however, a tone from a phone caught everyone's attention. Hilda frowned as she pulled her phone out of her pocket where the message tone had just gone off. She opened the message, and out of curiosity, Garrett read it over her shoulder. There were just two words sent from someone called 'Alan':

'_They're coming.'_

Hilda frowned. "Uh oh," she muttered before she met Luna and Neville's eyes and nodded once. Neville groaned out loud, and Luna sighed. Finally, the dark haired vampire met Aro's eyes. "Aro, can I take it that you won't fight against us this day? That we can leave in peace?"

"Of course," said Aro with a nod. "There is no danger here."

"Good," said Hilda, slipping her phone back into her pocket. "Glad to know that you won't fight us after all. Because trouble's coming." She met Aro's eyes without fear. "I just got word from a friend. The wizarding forces are heading our way." Every single vampire present stared at Hilda in horror. After all, the wizarding forces are the reason why there are so many hunts carried out a few centuries ago. "British wizards. Two full squads." She exchanged looks briefly with Neville and Luna before turning her attention back towards Aro. "Hit wizards. _Aurors._ And by the looks of things, they'll be here in ten minutes."

**XXXXXX**

"Sir, we are approaching!" Some unknown Auror told his redhead superior. "We should be there in ten minutes tops."

"Good. Tell the rest of the team to get ready for combat." His superior ordered before the Auror nodded and nipped back to the rest of the squad. Ronald Weasley then turned towards his wife who is by his side. "How are you holding up, Hermione?" He asked.

His wife managed a small smile. "I'll manage. But where do you think George and Ginny are? It isn't like them to just disappear like this. They've helped out on Auror assignments before. They should know better."

Ron frowned. "I know," he said. "But I'm afraid that our assignment can't wait, and as such, with or without them, we have to move things forward. It'll be better if they're here, definitely, since they'll be a great help, particularly Ginny with her hexes." And it is true. There is no one better with spells and hexes than Ginny Boot nee Weasley. "I'm sure that they'll turn up sooner or later. And the vampires will then be sorry." He said confidently.

Famous last words, Ronald Weasley.

* * *

The first thing that the British Auror team saw was white. White and white everywhere. The snow that covered the grounds of the clearing was clean and pure, and unmarked. Not even a single footprint could be seen.

Ron held up a fist, and his entire team came to a stop even as they surveyed the clearing that they were in with confusion. "What is going on?" asked an Auror, confused. "Isn't the vampires supposed to be gathering here?"

"From the information that we've gotten, yes." Ron was just as confused as his team. "So just what in the name of—"

Almost like a veil was covering their eyes, the image of an empty clearing with no one cleared away to that of a large clearing that is _far_ from empty.

A clearing occupied by a large group of vampires, to be exact. A group of _very unhappy vampires._

As one, the Aurors took out their wands, though a few of them were shaking slightly, as this is the first time that they've faced vampires. Almost like a switch was turned on, that fear soon turned into full-blown terror, almost like _something_ is here in this clearing with them that made them feel fear of the likes which they've never felt before.

One of the vampires raised his arm, and a ring of flames surrounded the clearing, ensuring that no one could escape – vampire or wizard.

"Bloodsuckers!" One of the Aurors who apparently had too big a mouth on him snarled. "Your time is here! Just give up and surrender and we might just give you the mercy of a quick death."

There was silence for several moments before there were titters of laughter from the vampires. The Aurors exchanged confused looks. What is so funny?

"I see that the wizards hadn't changed a bit for the past century and a half." One of the vampires whom the Aurors recognised as one of the ruling vampires spoke, much to their shock, as none of them have expected for the ruling vampires to be _here_ of all places. Have their plans leaked somehow? But that's impossible! "They're idiots like always." Caius sneered.

He still remembered the last time he had met the wizards – during the last magical war that Great Britain had. Several of the nomads had joined up with the 'dark wizard' that had started the war, and thus, Aro and Caius have taken a number of their Guard and had gone to 'handle the problem', leaving Marcus behind at Volterra to handle things.

That had also been the time when they have first met Hilda Evans, then known as Hilda Potter. She wasn't too impressed with them, or to be more exact, with Jane. But still, she had respected their ways and laws – a first for a witch. Hence why Aro is so fascinated with her, as she is unlike all the bull-headed ones of her kind who had their noses so high in the air that they're constantly tripping over their feet.

"What did you say?" One of the Aurors demanded. "You can't beat us anyway. Just give up and—"

"And I see that you have as big a mouth on you as always, _Seamus Finnegan."_ A soft voice spoke before a vampire stepped out from the crowd, her amber eyes flashing murder, even as a tall brunette vampire followed her, unwilling to let his other half be too far from his side. "And pray tell, how in the world are you going to kill us? With your pathetic spells? I guess that no one ever told you that wizard spells _don't work_ on vampires."

There was a sharp intake of breath as every single wizard present recognised the vampire immediately. How could they not when they have grown up reading books about this girl during their childhood? And later on, most of them have attended the same school as her.

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Weasley nee Granger looked very sick however, and looked as if they've seen a ghost.

"H-Hilda?" Hermione almost squeaked, looking as if she'd just seen a ghost, taking a step back. "I-Is that you?"

Hilda looked almost disgusted as she laid eyes on her once best friend. "Who do you think I am then, some ghost?" she almost snorted. Clearly, some of Alistair's sarcastic wit and dry humour had rubbed off on her.

"It can't be Hilda!" Seamus shouted, shaking his head in denial. "She died! She died during the war!" He balled his hands up into tight fists, glaring at the 'imposter'. "How dare you take on her face—"

"I see that your face has healed considerably from when the Carrows messed you up." Hilda interrupted, and Seamus' eyes widened. "You stopped blowing things up in Charms already?"

Seamus' eyes widened as a memory came back to him.

"_What the hell happened to you?" Hilda asked, staring at Seamus' bruised face after Neville had brought him through the secret passageway of the school to the Order's base camp. The dark haired girl is currently tending to Seamus' wounds. "You got into a fight with a rampaging Hippogriff?"_

"_No." Seamus nearly groaned as he poked at a particularly sore bruise on his face and resisted the urge to wince in pain as his teeth caught onto his cut lip. "Just some 'corporal punishment' from the Carrows." He looked at Hilda. "They used the Cruciatus Curse on us as punishment or even when we messed up in class, particularly DADA and Charms." He winced at the memory._

"_You stopped blowing things up in Charms already?" Hilda asked with a sigh, probably guessing what had happened. "What did you do this time? Blew up a feather or a table? Or set the professor's hat on fire?"_

Seamus took one step backwards, the shock almost causing him to black out. "H-Hilda?" he asked almost weakly. "I-It's really you?" He stared at Hilda. "But… You…died. They told us so." He sounded confused.

"Who did? The Order? Dumbledore? Or those two cowards with you?" Hilda looked at Hermione and Ron scornfully, and Hermione flinched and looked away from her once best friend's eyes.

Those are the eyes that she'd feared ever since they were first years. The eyes that Hilda had whenever she thought that Hermione is putting on airs, and pretending to be someone that she's not. The same eyes that she had when she had lost her temper in third year, having had enough of Ron and Hermione's constant arguing. The same eyes that she had when Sirius had died, and no one apart from Remus, Luna and Neville could get more than a grunt or a nod out of her.

"Y-You're alive?" Ron stuttered. "H-How?"

"Very disappointing for you, I'm sure." Alistair was the one to speak next. He looked almost disgusted as he laid eyes on Ron, remembering this boy. After all, he had been the one to lead the mob to Hilda and had almost succeeded in killing her if Alistair, Andromeda Tonks, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom haven't been there. And if the centaurs, led by Firenze, hadn't turned up when they did, Alistair wouldn't have been able to get away with Hilda. He might be a vampire, but even there's only so much that he could do against an army of wizards at once. "Especially after what you did in trying to kill your own best friend. And what your own _government_ tried to do later after Hilda was forced to flee her own nation – one that she had _saved!"_

"Ron, what is he talking about?" Seamus demanded, turning towards the redhead who is now as red as his hair. "Do you know something?"

"What he means is that the _entire Order,_ Dumbledore and McGonagall included, tried to kill Hilda the moment that she was turned into a vampire when she was on the verge of death," said a scornful voice, and everyone turned only to see George Weasley and Ginny Boot nee Weasley stepping out from the trees, and approaching the wizards.

Hermione paled. "Y-You knew?" she almost squeaked.

"Yes, of course we do." Ginny sounded disgusted as she almost glared at Hermione who flinched and looked away from Ginny. "I'm surprised at you, Hermione. You clamoured so much about S.P.E.W and house elf rights and all that throughout Hogwarts, and even after that. You tried so much to have rights for the non-humans like werewolves, house elves and even half-humans. Yet you have no qualms about trying to kill your own best friend who was turned into a vampire. How much of a hypocrite can you be? And to make matters worse, you _lied_ to us!" Ginny's eyes flashed murder. "You told me and George that Hilda died! But she never did. Instead, you _tried_ to have her killed instead!"

"You call the vampires inhumane." George took over from his sister next, nostrils almost flaring. "Yet even they act more humane than you! At the very least, they don't go after their own kind the way you do. They don't backstab their own comrades when they don't expect it. And they don't lie to their comrades' faces the way you did!"

"They're not human!" Ron shouted at his brother and sister, angry that they would chew him out for something that he feels is right. "We didn't do anything wrong! Vampires should just disappear off the face of the earth! They're just _dead corpses_ anyway! They should obey their betters!"

Deathly silence followed. George was now staring at Ron like he had never seen him before. "I don't know what Mum and Dad taught you, and I don't know what you've learned during the time that you were away, but turning on your friend like that isn't right! It's the coward's way of doing things!" George snarled. "If Fred is here, he would condemn this too! If _this_ is what our family have been reduced to—Mum, Dad, Percy, Bill and Charlie—then I want no part of this! Consider me dead, as I don't consider myself a Weasley if _this_ is something that all of you thinks is right!"

"Do all of you agree with this too? Do you?" Ginny demanded, turning towards the group of wizards who now looked very uneasy. Apart from Seamus who now looked as if the sky had fallen atop his head, the rest of the Aurors in Ron's team have all been part of the Order during the war a century and a half ago. "If that's the way you think, then I want no part of it. I, Ginny Boots nee Weasley, hereby denounce myself as a member of the Weasley clan and part of Magical Britain!" She said firmly. There was a light pink glow around her body after she said so.

"And I, George Weasley, hereby denounce myself as part of the Weasley clan and Magical Britain!" George said just as firmly. Just like his sister before him, there was a light pink glow around his body after he'd said his piece.

"What have you done?" Some Auror demanded, his face pale. "If you do that…"

What Ginny and George have just done is unheard of throughout all of magical history. They've basically disowned themselves from their own family and have cast away all bonds that have tied them to Magical Britain. To a wizard and witch, that is the worst thing that one could do, right next to killing their own child or using the Unforgivables.

"You side with a _bloodsucker_ rather than your own brother?" Ron demanded, white in the face with fury. "You're just traitors too, just like _her!"_

"I'll rather be considered a traitor than be traitors to our own honour!" Ginny shouted back at her brother, white in the face with anger. "Ron, our family and Britain owes Hilda more than we could ever repay! Yet _this_ is the way that you choose to repay her? This is worse than anything that you could have done! Even… Even the Dark Lord wouldn't do something like this!"

"As amusing as it is to watch this family drama unfold," said a cool voice, and everyone present turned towards the speaker who turned out to be Hilda. The vampires seemed rather interested in the 'family drama' currently unfolding in front of them. "I believe that we should get to the matter on hand. I don't believe that you have permission to be in America. After all, Minister Alan Storm _despises_ the British wizards above anything else. He wouldn't give permission for British wizards to tread on American soil. You're here illegally, aren't you?"

"The American Minister? Hah!" Ron snorted almost rudely. "He's a fool! Having this many vampires gather in one place is just asking for trouble! And also a golden chance to rid the world of a species that is better off dead anyway!"

There was silence for several moments.

"I see," said Hilda at last. "You never change. You had a one track mind as always. Just like all of Magical Britain." She looked from face to face. Seamus still looked horror struck and confused. Hermione refused to look into her direction, hiding behind her curtain of hair, shame faced. Whilst the other Aurors… They merely looked coldly at Hilda, wands raised. Hilda remembered those faces. They were amongst the crowd over a century ago when the entire Order as a whole had turned on her. "Then I don't have to hold back." She glanced at Aro. "Aro, I'm sure that you want to 'deal' with this yourself, but do you think that you can let me handle this? They have something to answer for."

Aro looked very interested in this as he nodded.

"Hilda!" Neville reached for the long and thin package on his back, throwing what is inside it towards the dark haired vampire that actually turns out to be a sword. Now Garrett knew what the object that the vampire had been carrying about is.

"I'm starting to think similarly to Alistair." Hilda said dangerously as she walked towards the wizards, holding onto the sheathed sword with one hand. "If all of Magical Britain thinks like you do, acts like you do, and thinks of non-humans like the vampires, goblins, giants, elves and even werewolves as the lowest of the low, then the world is better off without Magical Britain. It is thinking like the way you do that poisons the mind of the younger generation. I pity your children who had inherited your manner of thinking. If this is how you think of my kind, then I don't have to hold back."

Right on cue, dark clouds started converging the skies and a low rumble of thunder rolled in the distance. Hilda grasped the handle of the sword with her left hand, her right holding onto the sheathe of the sword as she slowly unsheathed the sword.

"What is she going to do with that sword?" Edward asked with curiosity. "They are wizards, aren't they? What good is a sword going to do to them?"

"Lots." Luna turned towards Edward. "You see, most British wizards fight the same way; they never move from their spot. But Hilda's style of combat is different, even from when she was human. It is a bad idea to force Hilda to use her sword. At least, it is for her enemies." She added.

"Back then, you wouldn't want Hilda to unsheathe her sword." Neville added, not taking his eyes off of Hilda. "Once she does…" Hilda unsheathed her sword fully, the silver blade gleaming in the sunlight, the sheathe now half-buried in the snow after Hilda had tossed it away. "…All hell breaks loose."

The next moment, before anyone could blink, Hilda Evans had vanished. The wizards looked confused, but that confusion soon faded when there was a loud scream, and an Auror was thrown high into the air, landing back onto the ground ten feet away, unmoving. Hilda was standing where he was originally standing, her sword out, and standing in a combat stance.

The British Aurors all started to reach for their wands, panic in their faces. Ronald Weasley was starting to bark orders left and right.

"Spread out! Cast restraining and stunning spells!"

Spells were soon fired at just about everywhere, even at the surrounding vampires who were quick to dodge. Most of the spells don't even hit their mark. And as for those that _did,_ much to the vampires' surprise, the spells simply just _bounced_ off them.

"Wizard spells don't work on vampires." Alistair said calmly. "Most of Magical Britain just don't realise that."

"Besides, they can't beat Hilda. Not when she is a human. And especially not now when she is a vampire." Neville had a smirk on his face as he watched the Aurors focus on Hilda and tried to hit her with their spells. Keyword here, _tried. _"When the war broke out, we travelled half the world. America. Italy. Russia. France. Norway. Bombay. Japan. It wasn't just to evacuate as many people as possible. It is also for us to train and learn. Learn as much as possible. Anything to give us an advantage in the war." He glanced from face to face, his gaze resting longer on Garrett. _"Including_ swordsmanship."

"That sword that she's using…" Garrett trailed off slowly and Luna nodded, watching as wizard after wizard fell.

"She picked that up when we made a stop at Japan during the war." Luna told him. "The sword that she's carrying… The man who'd taught us swordsmanship made that for her. And we alone learnt swordsmanship from the best. The legendary sword smith and the master of one of the deadliest sword styles that Japan has to offer." She narrowed her eyes. _"Hattori Hanzo!"_

Carlisle Cullen took in a sharp intake of breath. He is familiar with that name. That family had been making swords and passing down swordsmanship styles for generations after all. It could be said that they're the best when it comes to crafting swords and teaching sword styles.

"If that is a true Hattori Hanzo sword, then…" Carlisle looked at Luna and Neville who both nodded. _"A true Hattori Hanzo sword does not break."_

Ron gave a pained cry as he was sent flying through the air, feeling as if he'd broken about five ribs. Hermione then gave a frightened whimper as she was faced with the end of a sword and cold amber eyes. Those eyes that had haunted her dreams ever since the day when she'd betrayed her friend.

"Scared?" Hilda almost taunted Hermione who stared back at her with frightened eyes, falling to the ground when her legs couldn't seem to support her any longer. "Are you desperate? Not wanting to die? Hoping for someone to save you?"

Hermione stared back at Hilda with frightened eyes. "P-Please Hilda. I-I didn't want to… On account of our past friendship, let Ron go. Let us go. Please. Our children need us." She pleaded, but Hilda's eyes didn't waver.

"How do you think _I_ must feel when you and Ron both lead the _entire Order_ to me, trying to kill me?" Hilda demanded coldly. "How do you think _I_ felt when I learnt that the _Order_ used rogue members of the Death Eaters, trying to harm _my godson?_ If Luna, Neville and Andy haven't been there, he would have died! And for what? Because Teddy's my godson? Because his _father's _a werewolf?" She thundered, and Hermione flinched. "You make me sick. You speak of having rights for the house elves and all that. Yet you refused to help and speak out for those that really need it – the werewolves and the children of werewolves! You think they want to be what they are? You think they can control it? You are nothing but hypocrites!" Hilda's eyes flashed murder before she lowered her sword. She then glanced at Ron. "I didn't kill your pathetic team. I would rather not have filthy blood staining my sword. Take your team and get the hell out of here before I remembered that you tried to kill me." She growled.

Ron got to his feet, holding onto his injured ribs gingerly. "And why should I listen to you?" he growled. "A lowly pathetic bloodsucker like you—"

"If you finish that sentence, _boy,_ I'll rip your tongue out." A cold voice spoke just then, and everyone turned only to see a team of American Aurors with the American Minister leading them. The American Aurors were all dressed in silver and dark blue robes – signifying that they were the best of the American Aurors, and that hurting just one of them could lead to war with America. "You British Aurors have no authority to be here! And I definitely didn't give my permission for you to be here!" Alan Storm's eyes flashed. "Get out of my country now before I bring this matter before the world's leaders."

Ronald Weasley got to his feet, glaring at Alan. "You can be sure that the British Ministry will hear of this!" he swore. "And if trouble comes to you because of the vampires, we'll then have the last laugh!"

"They've never given me trouble before, and they never will." Alan declared. "Now take your team and leave before I throw you out myself!"

"Hilda… I…" Seamus looked at his old classmate with a pained look in his eyes. "I…"

"You can't change the past, Seamus." Hilda told him, knowing what is going through his head. "I've told you before, didn't I? I told you once that I'm afraid of dying. But I think that being left alone in this world is much more painful than death." She glanced at Hermione and Ron, back to Seamus, at Ginny and George, then at Alistair, Luna, Neville and Garrett. "But if 'that' hadn't had happened, I wouldn't have met the people that I did. It's over, Seamus. My time with Magical Britain is long over. I've completed my role for them. I have nothing to do with them anymore. But if they continue to send people after me, this time, I won't hold back."

"Seamus, we're leaving you behind!" Ron called out to his friend. "Unless you want to be branded a traitor too, come on!" He gave a disgusted look at his brother and sister, and at his once best friend before turning and disappearing through the forest.

Seamus gave a wistful look at Hilda before turning and following Ron and the rest of the Aurors through the trees.

Hilda sighed, suddenly feeling a heavy weight lift off her shoulders. She didn't even notice the vampires celebrating their close brush with death, or that the Volturi have already disappeared the moment that the wizards have made their departure. Or even that the American wizards have nodded to them politely before making their departure. After all, the American Ministry have always left the non-humans to their own devices. They would never interfere in anything that is related to them. Hilda didn't even notice Garrett, Alistair, Luna and Neville approaching her from behind, with Garrett holding her close to his body; Luna and Neville smiling at her; or even Alistair placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She didn't notice Nahuel and Huilen staring at her, concern in their eyes.

Hilda never noticed any of it. But she knew, that unlike her time when she was a human, that she isn't alone anymore. Her time as a human is over. Her burdens with Magical Britain are long over. She has nothing to do with them anymore.

It is over.

* * *

_A/N: This don't really have anything to do with Twilight Moon, but if any of you are readers of the rewritten version of Out of the Ashes, do you think that you could drop a review or two? I mean, I know that reviews are nice, but I can't judge on how well a story is doing based on that, considering the fact that I have about 50 follows and likes on that story. But I really would like to get some feedback on Out of the Ashes, seeing as I've rewritten it, so I would appreciate it if I could get some feedback._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	8. Together Again

**Pairings: **Garrett/Hilda.

**Warnings:** AU. OC characters. Some character bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Together Again**

"_We have forever together. We have all of eternity." - Hilda Evans_

**XXXXXX**

It was nearly an hour later when everyone had gathered back at the Cullen house, relieved that they were all still alive after that brief confrontation first with the Volturi and then with the British wizards.

Vladimir and Stefan have both left after the confrontation and after the brief celebration party that the Cullens have held to celebrate having came through that confrontation intact. They weren't happy at how things have turned out with the Volturi, and have opted to going after them, but Carlisle had refused. Even so, they'd enjoyed the sight of watching the Volturi run with their tails between their legs.

The Egyptian coven were the next to leave as well, with Amun eager to get back to Egypt where he could get a breather and not have to worry that Aro is going to take a member of his coven away from him; the same way that he had taken Demetri away from him years ago. Kebi had followed his wishes as always, but Benjamin and Tia were clearly reluctant to leave, as they have became fast friends with several of the vampires like Kate, Tanya, Garrett, Hilda, and several of the Cullens.

The Amazons were quick to return home as well—they lived as one with nature, and had a difficult time being away from their beloved rainforest—though unlike Amun and some of the others, they were more reluctant to leave.

"You have a beautiful family." Zafrina had complimented Renesmee when the little dhampir had gone to say goodbye to her, with Rosalie and Emmett with the small girl. "You must come to visit me."

The Irish coven had left as well, but not before exchanging words with Carlisle, with both coven leaders of the Irish and Cullen covens worrying about any actions that the Volturi might undertake as retribution for the humiliation that they've suffered this day. Peter and Charlotte have a short conversation with Jasper and Hilda both—the latter whom they have met during one of their many travels, and then they were gone as well.

The Denali coven was the last to leave, much to Hilda's surprise, as she was sure that they'd be amongst the first to leave, with their sister's death and all. They were quick to exchange a few words with the Cullen coven and Hilda and Garrett before leaving, but not before Kate had made Hilda promise to come and visit them.

Huilen and Nahuel were the ones who have stayed, much to Bella's surprise, as she was sure that they would want to return with Zafrina and her coven to wherever that they'd stayed. Neville and Luna, Hilda's friends, have stayed as well, along with Alistair and Garrett. As for George and Ginny, they have felt uncomfortable being in a house full of vampires and have retreated to the outside, waiting patiently for Hilda to be done with her business.

The once busy and crowded Cullen house was now almost empty and quiet as compared to the hustle and bustle of the past several days.

"Well, we ran into them when we were on the search for Nahuel and Huilen." Alice was explaining to her family, glancing at Neville and Luna who were both seated on a couch together, laughing and talking about something with Hilda and Garrett in low tones. Alistair had a soft look on his face as he watched Hilda. He hadn't seen Hilda so relaxed in ages. "I wasn't even _sure_ if there is someone like Nahuel. Hence, it was almost like searching for a needle in a haystack."

"You should have said something earlier." Bella was rather annoyed, Renesmee seated next to her. After the scare that she had, she wasn't about to let her daughter out of her sight. "Have you any idea how terrified we were when we saw your note from Sam that both you and Jasper have left?"

Alice almost rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Come on, Bella! In the first place, do you have any idea how _complicated_ this whole thing was? Like I've said, I wasn't even sure that someone like Nahuel existed. It was like trying to see something that _didn't_ even exist, and also, there is the whole issue of sending back witnesses." She glanced at Luna and Neville who seemed to have finished with their talk with Hilda. "I was despairing of ever finding Nahuel. But then… Well… Luna and Neville showed up." She smiled at them who both smiled back. "They said that they were sent to help us by Hilda." She added, smiling at Hilda who gave a small smile back. Next to the dark haired vampire, Garrett squeezed her hand into his.

"When I first came here with Alistair, your family told me that you're gone." Hilda explained. "Edward also told me a little about your gift. You have a similar gift like Luna's, and I have a hunch then that you might have gone searching for a half-human half-vampire hybrid to help your family. I know of a few, but there is only one that might agree to help you." Nahuel nodded solemnly, not taking his eyes off of Renesmee. "The others aren't so agreeable. Thus, I sent Luna and Neville your way. Dhampirs like Nahuel and Renesmee are special. You can't really see them with your gift of future sight _unless_ you know what to watch out for. Luna had met Nahuel before. She'll know how to find him. Hence why I sent them both your way. I wasn't sure if they were going to make it in time though."

"Yeah, we thought we weren't going to make it in time either." Neville admitted. "Also, there is the whole issue of us tracking the British wizards' movements. But when we found Nahuel and Huilen and told them everything, as we're on our way back, a plane came down." He grinned at Hilda. "Alan sent it. His fastest jet plane. If it wasn't for him, we would never have made it."

Hilda smiled softly to herself. "Remind me to thank him," she murmured.

Meanwhile, Carlisle and Esme were both having a rather fascinating conversation with Huilen, with Alistair listening on with much interest. In a corner, Edward and Jacob were looking around at their family and their friends in the sitting room. Jacob's gaze was more on Renesmee who was cuddled close to Bella.

"She's gonna be around for a long time, isn't she?" Jacob asked, all the burdens of the last few weeks lifting off his shoulders.

"A very long time." Edward nodded.

Jacob was silent for several moments before he spoke again. "I'm curious though. There _are_ real werewolves out there?" he asked, looking at Edward who nodded. "The ones who change with the full moon and is weak against silver bullets and all?"

"I don't know about the silver bullets, as from what I know, they aren't allergic to them. But yes, there are true werewolves." Edward told Jacob. "Hilda should know of them better than I do. And well, Caius feared them more than anything else. From what I've heard from Carlisle, he'd lost a fight with one several hundred years ago, and he'd never really gotten over it. True werewolves are rare, and powerful too. One is more than enough of a match for a vampire. Hence, vampires and werewolves are like mortal enemies. There are very few of them in existence now, as Caius had hunted them all down to near extinction. The few that survived all went into hiding."

"I'm curious though." Hearing Carlisle speak to Nahuel, both Edward and Jacob, along with everyone else in the room, turned towards the dhampir who took his eyes off of Renesmee for the first time ever since setting foot into the Cullen house, turning his attention towards Carlisle instead. "How did you meet Hilda, and how do you even know her?"

Nahuel glanced at Hilda hesitantly who nodded at him. He then nodded back; some silent conversation taking place between them both within only a few seconds. "She helped me." Nahuel told Carlisle solemnly. "Both me and my aunt during the first few months of my birth and my aunt Huilen's change."

Huilen took over the story next. Like Nahuel, she spoke with a strange accent that no one could identify. "My tribe, the Ticuna tribe, grew up on stories of the _Libishomen,_ the vampires. Hence, when my younger sister Pire told me of an angel visiting her every night, and that she now carried his child, I took her away immediately. We both knew of our tribe's ways, and that the entire tribe would agree that the child must be destroyed, with Pire with it. Throughout the duration of her pregnancy, I hunted and cared for her, bringing her blood of the animals that lived in the woods. Her strength declined tremendously as the child in her womb grew at an alarmingly rate. She named him 'Nahuel'—" She glanced at her nephew who looked sad. "Naming him after the jungle cat as he grew bigger and stronger within her and broke her bones. But still, she loved him. But I could not save her." She admitted, upset.

Edward flinched at that, and Jacob bit on his lower lip. Both males obviously recalled the nightmarish months during Bella's pregnancy when they were all for killing the unborn child within her, with Bella adamantly refusing, even enlisting Rosalie's help for it. Both males could understand Huilen's fear and worry, and maybe even hatred for the unborn child that her sister had been carrying at that time.

Nahuel looked upset next to Huilen, listening to the story of his birth and his mother's death. While it is clear that he had heard of this story before, he still gets upset upon hearing the story of him having killed his own mother unintentionally. Next to Nahuel, Huilen patted him on the hand tenderly.

Watching them both had relaxed Hilda's mind somewhat. When she had left the two not long after Nahuel's birth and Pire's death, while she knew that Huilen had loved Nahuel, at the same time, she had hated him, blaming him for her sister's death. It is clear that somewhere along the road, Huilen had let go of her hatred for her nephew.

"The child bit me when I tried to lift him from Pire's body. He turned me." Huilen glanced at her nephew before turning her attention back towards Carlisle who looked interested in her story. "When I woke from the burning pain after three days, I then realised that I had became a _Libishomen,_ a vampire. The Evil Ones from my tribe's legends. And well…" She looked at Hilda at that point in time, smiling at her. "It was then when we'd met Hilda."

Every single pair of eyes fell on the dark haired vampire just then, and she fidgeted slightly in her place next to Garrett, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the sudden attention. "It was during the magical war at Great Britain that we've been fighting at that time." Hilda admitted. "I was travelling around from country to country, trying to get them to shelter several of the children and elderly of Britain to keep them safe from the war. It was during one of those travels when I came across Nahuel and Huilen in the forests of the Ticuna tribe of Brazil. Alistair was with me at that time."

"So you were still human back then?" Carlisle asked with interest, and Hilda nodded.

"I recognised Huilen for what she was. And well, when I came across them, she was still undergoing the effects of her change, and Nahuel was hungry and starving, yet reluctant to leave her side. Alistair assisted me with getting Nahuel the blood that he needs whilst I helped Huilen through the effects of her change."

A snort from Alistair attracted their attention. "First time that I knew or even saw a witch or wizard who would do that," he said. "Anyone else would have killed them. The dhampirs – the half vampires are considered as cursed children to the vast population of the wizarding communities. Hilda is the only one that I know who actually helped them. She even stayed with Nahuel and Huilen for three months, teaching them the ways of the vampires, and even briefed them on our laws."

Luna and Neville exchanged amused looks. For as long as they knew Hilda, they knew that their friend isn't like most witches or wizards. She never goes down the conventional road.

What most witches or wizards believed to be 'dark' or 'evil' and would attempt to destroy on the spot, Hilda had never really gone into the same manner of thinking. Hence why so many of the non-human clans have liked her so much, and why the Ministers and even the Ministries of several countries like America, Russia, Italy, France, Bombay, Nepal and even Ireland have liked Hilda so much, as they were amongst those that have accepted non-humans as one of them, and the heads of the non-human clans residing in their countries even have seats in the respective councils of their nations.

Hilda is the reason why they'd even agreed to offer several of the witches and wizards of Great Britain amnesty during the time of the war. Precisely _because _Hilda is the one who had asked them to do that.

"I even checked up on Nahuel and Huilen occasionally after that, even after I'd became a vampire." Hilda added. "Sometimes, I sent Luna and Neville to check on them when I couldn't. That's how Luna and Neville knew them."

"She…is my surrogate elder sister." Nahuel admitted, smiling at Hilda with a rather child-like innocence. And it is true. Hilda is more like an older sister to Nahuel than Serena ever was. He liked Maysun too, but he had never warmed up to her or even confided in her the way that he did Hilda. "That's why when Luna and Neville came to us with Alice and Jasper, informing us of another child like myself, and that Hilda had asked for our help, I couldn't say no. Besides, I wanted to meet her myself." He glanced at Renesmee who smiled brightly at him. "I wanted to meet another child like myself who isn't one of my half-sisters."

"There are others?" Esme was surprised.

Hilda nodded. "Yeah. Those 'others' are the other dhampirs that I was talking about," she stated. "I met them before when I was still human. They aren't the most pleasant people to get along with, and their…father was even worse. I can't stand the sight of him." She scowled slightly. "Nahuel's…father…creator, however that you would like to put it, fancied himself as some sort of scientist." She explained to the confused room of vampires. "He was trying to create some new race of human-vampire hybrids. I met him nearly a year before Nahuel's birth. And let's just say that we didn't really get along. Later, after Nahuel's birth, I met him again. I was already turned by then, and Huilen sent me a message, informing me that Joham – that was Nahuel's father, had been pestering Nahuel, wanting him to go with him."

"You should have killed him then." Huilen growled, looking quite angry for the first time. "Might have saved us all a lot of trouble."

Hilda smiled sympathetically at Huilen, understanding her rage. If there is anyone whom Huilen truly detested and hated above anything else, it will be Joham. After all, he was the vampire that had all but killed her sister after seducing her. And as if that isn't enough, he has to try and take her nephew away from her too. Much to Huilen's relief, Nahuel had refused to leave her, and had all but flown at his father and eldest half-sister when they have spoken ill of his deceased mother.

"I confronted Joham at his 'house' where his two daughters – Nahuel's half-sisters lived." Hilda smirked almost darkly at the mere memory. Alistair hid a grin behind his hand. He was with Hilda when she had paid Joham, Serena and Maysun a 'visit', and he still remembered how scared Joham was of her. Clearly, Hilda must have made quite an impression on him when he had met her when she was still human. "But I knew that Joham wouldn't give up on attaining Nahuel, as he is the only son whom Joham had fathered. Hence, I told Nahuel and Huilen not to stay in one place for long so that it'll be difficult for Joham to track them down. He's a 'scientist', not a Tracker. And that's what they did for the past century and a half. Of course, I could always find them." She added.

"Talk about family drama." Emmett snickered, and Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head for his words.

Looking out of the window of the sitting room of the Cullen house, Hilda spied Ginny and George waiting patiently, and she got to her feet silently. Luna and Neville followed suit, both having a good idea where Hilda is going. And like always, Garrett followed Hilda too.

Much to Hilda's relief, Alistair didn't follow them. The older vampire was no fool, and he knew that Hilda wanted a moment of privacy with her old friends. Even though Hilda is his child, and he is her sire, even he knew that Hilda has certain secrets of her own that he didn't know about.

The faces of Ginny and George brightened when Hilda, Luna, Neville and Garrett appeared outside the Cullen house.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." Ginny greeted Luna and Neville. She then sighed. "I feel like I should apologise for my family." She said apologetically.

Neville shook his head. "Never apologise for another person's misdeeds, Ginny," he told her gravely, and both Luna and Hilda nodded in agreement. "You did nothing wrong. And I don't think that that was one of their better ideas. And then again, since when did Magical Britain had a brain anyway?" He almost snorted.

Hilda's lips twitched at Neville's words, and she then turned towards Ginny and George. "What are you both going to do now? You can't return to Britain anymore. You do understand the consequences of your actions earlier, don't you?" she asked them seriously. "You've basically cut off all bonds between yourselves and your family, even cutting the bonds that binds you to Magical Britain."

"I know. We don't intend to return in the first place if the people there treat their heroes like trash, and will turn upon their friends easily. I don't want to live in a place like that." George looks upset. "Ginny and myself will be moving to America permanently. Minister Storm told me that you asked him to do that for us. We'll both be getting our families over here too. Angelina wouldn't object. And if I know Terry, he wouldn't either. Both of them knew you, and they owed their lives to you. I'll also move Weasley Wizarding Wheezes over to America and shut down the Britain branches. Though I should probably look into changing the name." He looked upset. "I don't want to be a Weasley anymore if this is how they'll behave."

Ginny nodded in agreement with her brother. "Same here," she said. "Our children are grown up now. They have their own lives. I'm sure that they'll understand."

Garrett frowned to himself. "What of the wizards in America?" he asked curiously. "I mean, I can't see Britain staying quiet after something like that happening."

"They won't do anything." Hilda told her mate. "They can't afford to risk war against America. They know that. Besides, I know Alan, and he always means what he says. If they piss him off any further, he will take this matter to the ICW. And to my knowledge, the ICW is angry enough with Magical Britain because of all the laws that they've passed lately. And if this piece of knowledge reaches the ears of the current British Queen, I don't want to know what would happen."

"Wait, you mean the Queen of England knew about the magical world and all that?" Garrett asked, surprised and confused.

"Yeah, of course she does." Luna nodded. "Magical Britain might have their own laws, but even they fall under the law of the Crown. And once in a while, someone from the royal family has enough magic to be classified as a witch or a wizard. Of course, they never attend the magical schools, but has a magical tutor instead. The Queen knows about our world, but she never interferes in our affairs."

"I'll advise you to be careful though." Ginny looked worried. "I know the Order well enough to know that they do things on their own accord, with or without the Ministry's approval. They will have their eyes set on you now. What you've done back then is utter humiliation for them. They won't take it lying down."

"Then I say bring it on." Neville smirked. "We're not who we used to be. If they attack us, we'll fight back. And this time, we'll fight with all our might." He glanced at Hilda who smiled. "No more running. No more hiding. If they attack us, this time, I won't show any mercy. And if there is anyone who dares harm a hair on Luna's head, I'll tear them apart."

"Same here." Garrett added, much to Ginny and George's surprise. "If there is anyone who dares to harm Hilda, he'll have to go through me first."

Ginny looked surprised for a moment before she smiled rather wistfully. "You've got some good friends, Hilda," she said, sounding rather sad for a moment. "That's good. After all, George and me won't be around forever. In another fifty years or so, we'll probably be dead."

"Fifty years, huh?" Hilda sighed. "Human lives are so short."

"Precisely because the lives of humans are so short that we live each day to the fullest." George smiled. He then turned serious. "Seriously though, Hilda. Do be careful. Magical Britain might be idiots, but they have some powerful guys in their ranks. Dumbledore. McGonagall. Hermione. And even though Ron is an idiot, he is an excellent strategist. You know that."

"I'd like to see him try to tear apart one of Hilda's plans or tactics." Luna snickered. "He was so confused during the war when Hilda presented us with one of her plans."

And it is true. Hilda's plans and tactics are always full of layer upon layer of careful planning, calculation and manipulation. No one can tear apart her plans. And most of the time, the enemy doesn't even know that they've already fallen into her trap until they're in it.

Everyone laughed. Ginny then smiled almost wistfully at Hilda. "I'm glad that I can at least see you for the last time," she admitted. "And here." She took out an envelope sealed with a wax seal, handing it to Hilda. Her name was written on the envelope with a strangely familiar handwriting. "It's from Andy. She wants to know if you could come to Italy to visit her. Teddy wants to see you."

Garrett was surprised, recalling that name from one of his conversations with his mate. Her godson?

"She told him?" Hilda was surprised and a little shocked.

After all, Andy had agreed with her just after her change that it is better if little Teddy believes that his godmother is dead. With her recent change into a vampire back then, it isn't possible for her to be near her godson and not want to drain him dry. And when she'd gotten her thirst under control, Teddy had already grown up then, and had his own life. Hilda didn't want to disrupt it.

"Yes. Minister Storm wrote to Andy." George told Hilda. "He told her of everything that's happened, and your hand in it. Andy is worried about you. You hadn't written to her in so long that she thought that something must have happened. We have no idea why Andy told Teddy that you're still alive all of a sudden, but she did. Teddy wants to see you. He wants to meet the godmother whom he's heard so much about but never had the chance to meet. He knows that you're a vampire. But he doesn't care. After all, he lived and grew up in Italy, and they have a more relaxed stance towards the non-human clans. Why don't you go? You only held Teddy that one time when he's a baby, and not long after that, you have to flee Britain. You never even had the chance to see him after that. Only photos and letters from Andy as he's growing up."

"I…" Hilda clenched the letter tightly in her hand. "Let me think about it?"

Ginny and George both nodded. Silence fell for several moments before both siblings then smiled rather sadly at their old friends. "This might be the last time that we will be seeing each other, right?" George asked rather sadly. "Minister Storm had helped us to get apartments in Wizard's Street – America's version of Diagon Alley. He even helped me with the shop spaces that I need and all that. Once Angelina and Terry come over, we will be all settled in. We never had a chance to thank you for everything. For saving Ginny. Then Dad. Even Ron. And then Britain from Voldemort. We never thanked you for that."

"I didn't do all that to get thanks." Hilda said curtly. "You both know that. I would have done it a thousand times over if my friends and loved ones could be safe. I don't need a reason to ask Alan to help you. You would have done the same thing if you were me. Besides, we're vampires." She gestured towards herself, Luna, Neville and Garrett. "We live in completely different worlds. You're human. Both of you." She looked at Ginny and George. "Live a fulfilling life. A life that we could no longer have. And one day, when you have to go to the afterlife, and you meet my parents there, even meeting Snape, Sirius, Remus and even Tonks, tell them that I'm sorry."

"They would have been proud of you, Hilda." Neville was quick to give his input. "I know they would."

Hilda said nothing to that, and Ginny and George gave rather sad smiles. They knew that this would be the last time that they would ever see their friends again. This is goodbye for good. After all, they probably only have about fifty years left in this world. Maybe even eighty if they're lucky. But to a vampire, fifty or even eighty years is like eight or ten years to them. Entirely too fast for them.

Ginny turned towards Garrett. "Take care of Hilda," she told the surprised nomad. "She'll need you from now on."

Garrett nodded. "You can count on me," he promised.

Ginny surprised Hilda by enveloping her in a light hug. "Goodbye Hilda," she said softly, her eyes suspiciously bright as she drew away, hugging the person who had been like an older sister to her throughout her Hogwarts years.

Hilda is the one person whom she knew she could giggle over boys with, and whom she could confide in about things that she couldn't go to her brothers and parents with. Hermione doesn't count as she's so uptight and serious most of the time, and Ginny knew that she would tell Ron certain things that she told her. But Hilda is different. She can keep a secret.

Like the time when Ginny had a particularly bad breakup with Dean Thomas, it had been Hilda who had comforted her. If Ginny had told Hermione, she would have told Ron in turn, and then Ginny would probably be attending Dean Thomas' funeral the next day. It wasn't even until after the Final Battle when Terry Boot had asked her out, and she had then ended up marrying him after graduation from Hogwarts.

Ginny and George then smiled before leaving the Cullen house, and disappearing from sight. They have their own lives to live from now on.

This is truly goodbye for good.

**XXXXXX**

"So what are you going to do now?" Neville was asking nearly an hour later when the four of them – Luna, Neville, Hilda and Garrett were lounging around on the veranda of the Cullen house. "Going off on your own again?"

He badly wanted to ask Hilda if both he and Luna could come with her, but for some reason, he just couldn't form the correct words. He had often felt jealous of Alistair, for being able to be there for Hilda whenever she needed him. It had been Neville and Luna who have been Hilda's friends throughout Hogwarts. Alistair didn't even meet Hilda until their sixth year.

"About that…" Hilda glanced at Garrett who smiled and nodded at her. Obviously, the two have spoken about the future more than once. Hilda then turned towards Luna and Neville who looked particularly amused. "Would you both want to come with me?" Luna looked surprised, and Neville looked bewildered for a moment. "I've been alone for long enough. After everything that's happened, I feel like I want my friends around me." She looked at Luna and Neville. "Or is it that you didn't want to?"

"Are you kidding? We've been waiting for over a century and a half for you to ask us that!" Neville grinned such a wide grin that Hilda was almost worried for a moment that his face will crack in half.

Garrett smirked at his mate. "I told you that they will agree," he grinned at her. "They're your friends. I can't see them turning you down, if they're as wonderful as you've described to me."

Luna was mildly surprised that Hilda had spoken about her past to Garrett. Even Alistair didn't know much about her past – only the ones that he was actually present for. Not even Ron and Hermione knew much of Hilda's childhood with her relatives. Luna only knew because of her gift that she couldn't control much when she was still human.

Luna then smiled as she watched Hilda and Garrett's interactions with each other. They reminded Luna of herself and Neville after she'd been turned into a vampire accidentally, and she woke up after three days only to see a tearful Neville by her bedside. He had then later proclaimed that he doesn't care even if she's a vampire and can't eat human food any longer but have to live on blood. She is still Luna to him. Still as beautiful and gentle as before.

Later on, when all the shit had done down after the war, Luna had often wondered that if Hilda had someone like how she had Neville, would things have gone differently? Or would it have been worse, as that someone might have scorned Hilda the same way that all her old friends did?

"What about Alistair?" Neville asked Hilda.

Before Hilda could even open her mouth to answer, Alistair approached them, a weary look on his face as he looked at Hilda, obvious that he had been listening to their conversation. "I won't be coming with you," he told the four vampires. Hilda looked taken back and rather hurt. "It's about time for you to go with your friends, Hilda. I don't deal well with being around so many people. I'm a loner. My life is on the road. You've been alone for long enough. It's time for you to find your road and your calling in life."

"I wasn't alone." Hilda argued. "I had you."

"But you're still lonely. I can tell, Hilda." Alistair said knowingly. "After everything that has happened in Britain, you're afraid to trust again. But coming to Forks, meeting everyone, meeting Garrett, and then later learning the truth from Ginny and George… It's changed you, Hilda. Changed your way of thinking. You don't have that haunted look in your eyes anymore. You're more like the young woman that I'd first met on the battlefield of Britain over a century and a half ago. When everything had gone down to Hell after the war, I took you with me. I only wanted to protect you. Back then." Alistair admitted. "That's all I wanted to do. I saw what had happened during the war and what they have done to you. I only wanted to keep you safe after that. You're my child. If I ever had a daughter, it would have been someone like you. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He then looked at Garrett in the eye. "Take care of her." He told Garrett. "Keep her safe. Love her and protect her. I've helped her all this time. But you help her from now on. You can give her what I can't. You can be for her what I can never be."

"Alistair, you will always be the father that I wanted." Hilda told Alistair. "Come back to visit us sometimes. Don't be a stranger."

Alistair smiled. "Yeah. I will."

And before they knew it, Alistair was then gone.

"He's gone." Neville murmured, looking in the distance. "He never changes. He's as aloof and grumpy in the past too. When we'd first met him in Britain during the war."

"He'll be fine." Hilda said albeit sadly. "He always is. But we'll see him again. This isn't goodbye for good. And after all…" She smiled at Garrett who smiled back at her, and he wrapped his arm around Hilda's waist, bringing her closer to him. "We have forever together. We have all of eternity."

Luna and Neville laughed together, recognising the irony of Hilda's words.

In the Cullen house, Nahuel smiled to himself as he watched his 'sister' through the window, watching her laughing and joking with her friends and her mate. He had never seen his sister so carefree and happy before. She always had this haunted look in her eyes, and this really sad and lonely look on her face whenever he'd seen her, even though she had tried to hide it.

It seems like she'd found her happiness in life at last. Whatever burdens she used to have seems to have lifted itself at last. And Nahuel is happy for his sister as he watched her and Garrett through the window.

After all, they have forever together. All of eternity.

* * *

_A/N: For anyone worrying that this might be the final chapter, don't fret, as there are still a few more chapters coming up, as there are still loose ends that I need to tie up for this story. As for Garrett and Hilda interaction, there will be more in the upcoming chapters. I couldn't do so much Garrett/Hilda for the past few chapters because of the Volturi confrontation. So for those looking for Garrett/Hilda fluff, look forward to it!_

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_

_**Upcoming Stories:**_

_An Alternative Story (Mortal Instruments)_

_"Normal? Define 'normal' to me." Jace Herondale always thought that he was normal. That is until he saw three kids kill a man at a nightclub and started seeing things he normally couldn't see, and started falling in love with a fiery redhead by the name of Clary Fray._


End file.
